The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse
by miguelcopier
Summary: When an evil tyrant threatens to destroy the whole world a goddess summons four heroes to save the day. Years have passed since and the tyrant returns with a vengeance. A Wrestler, a Superhero, a Greek Fighter, and a Large Green Monster agree to help the goddess and save the world from the evil tyrant's destruction.
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 1

Long ago there was a beautiful goddess named Iva who made the world a peaceful place, she protected it with all her strength. She had to make sure that no harm would come out of it. But then an evil tyrant named Lord Dominator came in and summoned his minions to destroy the world. Luckly for Iva she did some summoning of her own and brought in four warriors from greek mythology to defeat Lord Dominator and his minions. Years have passed and Lord Dominator was planning to destroy the world again, Iva tried to summon the warriors again but they were nowhere to be seen. Iva decides to summon a new group of warriors who can help stop Lord Dominator once and for all.

Miss Iva? her servants said

Yes Issac and Oscar? Iva said

What do we do? Lord Dominator might be planning to take over the world again. Issac said

It's true he'll try to destroy us. Oscar said

Don't worry i have a plan. Iva said

Are you going to summon the warriors again? Issac said

No i can't no one has seen the warriors since. Iva said

Oh that's right. Issac said

Then what do we do? Oscar said

I may not summon the warriors again but i can summon a group of new warriors to stop Lord Dominator. Iva said

A new group of warriors? Issac said

Yes. Iva said

But where can we find them? Oscar said

They are scattered across four dimensions but i can find them. Iva said

**CM Punk (WWE All Stars) (2011)**

A man with long black hair who was wearing white wrist tape with X on his hands and was also wearing Yellow Black and white ring gear was in the ring with a man who had long short black hair and was wearing black ring gear he also two logos on the front and back one that said The Rock and the other that had a bull as they were fighting in the ring in a arena that said WWE All Stars

This one's getting ugly. Jerry Lawler said

Damn right it's getting ugly it's a slobber knocker. Jim Ross said

CM Punk's not giving up without a fight. Jerry Lawler said

Neither is The Rock. Jim Ross said

The two superstars continued to fight until The Rock was laying on the ground and Punk was calling for his finisher

Oh boy here it comes. Jerry Lawler said

Yup he's calling for it. Jim Ross said

As soon as The Rock got to his feet Punk put him on his shoulders and did a kick to the face

Oh man Go to Sleep. Jerry Lawler said

Punk hit the GTS. Jim Ross said

The Rock was on the ground and then Punk covered him and the referee started to count

1

2

3

It's all over CM Punk wins. Jerry Lawler said

Yes he has King. Jim Ross said

After that Punk was celebrating in the ring successful of his win but what he didn't realize was that he started to glow and then disappeared

Whoa did you see that? Jerry Lawler said

What the hell happened to CM Punk? Jim Ross said

**Batman (Batman Arkham Asylum) (2009)**

A man who was wearing a suit that resembled a bat is seen on a gargoyle statue looking down at some thugs who were beating down an old man who refused to give them money

Listen up old man hand over the money right now. thug 1 said

No you can't have it. the old man said

I think he's asking for it. thug 2 said

You think so? thug 1 said

I will not give you dirtbags any money. the old man said

Yeah he's definitely asking for it. thug 3 said

Alright boys let's kick his ass. thug 1 said

The thugs soon began to beat down the old man until the Batman came in they turn and saw him

Aw crap it's the bat. thug 1 said

What do we do? thug 2 said

Let's kick his ass. thug 1 said

Are you sure? Shouldn't we get backup? thug 3 said

What are you an idiot? There's one of him and three of us. thug 1 said

Oh yeah you're right. thug 2 said

I wouldn't get so cocky if i were you. I'm taking all three of you down. Batman said

Oh yeah? Well bring it on bat. thug 1 said

The first thug tried to punch Batman but he dodged and did an uppercut back elbow to the face knocking him out the second thug had a knife and was going to stab Batman but he dodged again and took out a taser and stunned him the third thug had a gun and tried to shoot Batman but he once again dodged and threw out a batarang at the thug's hand and did a super uppercut to the jaw knocking him out

Are you okay? Batman said

Yeah i'm fine thank you. the old man said

After that the police showed up and arrested the thugs Commissioner Gordon then approached Batman

Nice work today. Gordon said

Thanks. Batman said

So same time tomorrow? Gordon said

Always. Batman said

But before Batman could leave he started to glow and disappeared surprising Gordon and the police

What the? Gordon said

Commissioner Gordon what just happened? a police officer said

I have no idea. Gordon said

**Sophitia (Soul Calibur 4) (2008)**

A woman with long blonde hair who was wearing greek clothes can be seen training with her sister who also had blonde and was also wearing greek clothes as they were at a training room in the greek palace

You're doing well sister. Sophitia said

Thank you sister. Cassandra said

They kept training and training until they were feeling sweaty and decided to take a break

Okay let's take a break. Sophitia said

Finally. Cassandra said

But we will resume later i will call you when it is time. Sophitia said

Okay. Cassandra said

Cassandra then left and Sophitia was by herself as she relaxed and drank some water from the fountain that is until she started to glow and disappeared Cassandra then entered back in the training room

Hey Sophitia can i... Cassandra said

Cassandra saw that Sophitia was no longer in the training room

Sophitia? Cassandra said

**Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) (2008)**

A large man with green skin was seen fighting with another green monster as they fought back and forth

Any last words? Abomination said

Hulk Smash. Hulk said

As Hulk smashed the ground and Abomination let go of the chain he had. Hulk grabbed the chain and tried to choke him until his girlfriend stopped him

Stop. Betty said

Hulk looked at Betty and stopped what he was doing as he let go of Abomination's neck as the military, police, and the people showed up. He pull one foot on Abomination's body and did a load roar Betty then approached Hulk

It's okay. Betty whispered

Betty. Hulk said

The helicopter held light on Hulk as he was running off until he took one look at Betty and ran off

Hulk feel weird. Hulk said

Unfortunately for Hulk he started to glow and disappeared everyone was surprised even Betty, General Ross, and his soldiers

What the? a soldier said

Did he just disappear? another soldier said

I think so. General Ross said

All of the four warriors were laying on the ground knocked out and unconscious until they woke up in a strange world

Ugh my head...what happened? Punk said

It seems we were all transported to another world. Batman said

Wait are you batman? Punk said

Yes i am. Batman said

No way. Punk said

Who are you people? What is this place? Sophitia said

Hulk like to know also. Hulk said

The Incredible Hulk? Okay now i've seen everything. Punk said

I think there's an explanation for this. Batman said

Yeah like what? Punk said

Someone brought us here. Batman said

Who? Punk said

That would be me. Iva said as she appeared

I knew it. Batman said

Are you a goddess? Sophitia said

Yes i am. Iva said

Why goddess bring Hulk and three people here? Hulk said

Simple i need your help. Iva said

What do you mean? Batman said

The Multiverse is in danger because of a vile villain named Lord Dominator and only you four can save us all. Iva said

Save the Multiverse? Sophitia said

Yes so will you please help me? Iva said

Sure whatever. Punk said

Of course. Batman said

Yes. Sophita said

Hulk say okay. Hulk said

Good now hurry and save the world. Iva said

Okay first let's introduce ourselves. I'm CM Punk. Punk said

I'm Batman. Batman said

My name is Sophitia. Sophitia said

Hulk. Hulk said

And you are? Punk said to Iva

I'm Iva. And from this day forward you four are know as The Warriors. Iva said

The Warrirors? Punk said

Yes. Iva said

Do you mean like the movie The Warriors from the 1970's? Punk said

What? Iva said as she was confused

Nevermind...okay let's do this. Punk said

Good luck Warriors. Iva said

The Warriors set off to save the world and possibly the whole multiverse stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 2

The Warriors were traveling inside the Dimensional portal to their first dimension. Even though they all just met each other they needed to work together to stop Lord Dominator from destroying everything in the universe

So does anyone have any idea where we're going? Punk said

Apparently we are about to enter our first dimension. Sophitia said

Yeah I know that but where? Punk said

No idea. Sophitia said

Well whatever it is we have to save it and all the other dimensions. Batman said

Hulk still want to smash. Hulk said

Relax big guy when we arrive you can smash whatever you want. Punk said

The only person that needs to get smashed is Lord Dominator. Sophitia said

Don't worry Sophitia we promised Iva we would stop him and we will. Batman said

Hey i got a question. Punk said

What's wrong Punk? Sophitia said

Now that we're a team who should be the leader? Punk said

Isn't it obvious? Batman said as he Sophitia and Hulk were looking at him

What? You mean me? Punk said

Well it can't be me i mean i'm a warrior. Sophitia said

I may be a superhero but i'm not exactly leadership material. Batman said

What about you? Punk said to Hulk

Hulk don't know how to be leader. Hulk said

So you're all serious. Punk said

Very serious. Batman said

Punk was thinking in his head and then he decided to take the job as any leader could

Alright i guess i'll do it. Punk said

Don't worry we will always have your back. Sophitia said

Sophitia's right after all we're a team. Batman said

Hulk also agrees. Hulk said

Wow...thanks guys. Punk said

You have reached your destination. the robotic GPS voice said

It seems we have arrived. Batman said

What dimension are we in? Sophitia said

I guess we'll find out. Punk said

**(World 1: Rogue Galaxy)**

A man was riding a skeleton camel at a windy dessert trying to find a city he stopped to drink some water from his canteen he tried to give some to the skeleton camel but it was empty and continued on

Trapped with this dessert wasteland, the sands of time blow ceaselessly. But it's not gonna end like this. I'm gonna find my way outta here- I swear it. Jaster said

What the man didn't realize was that the warriors had arrived in the same dessert that he currently is in

Great we're in a dessert just great. Punk said

Relax there's a city right there that we can get to. Batman said

Perfect let's go. Punk said

(Panting) Hulk panted

Hulk what's wrong? Sophitia said

Hulk getting sweaty. Hulk said

well yeah it's a dessert what did you expect? Punk said

Come on everyone the sooner we protect this world from Lord Dominator the better. Batman said

Meanwhile

Two people were walking down the neighborhood talking with each other one was a mole and the other one was a robot

Y'sure he's in this backwards bumpkin town? the mole said

The information came from a credible source. He's here, all right. He should be hiding somewhere on Rosa. the robot said

Dessert claw...He's one o' the galaxy's top hunters. May he got his mitts on a load of dosh and he's off livin' it up somewhere. Can't believe he'd be wastin' his time on this slave rock... the mole said

Don't worry-he's somewhere on this planet. My instincts are infallible. the robot said

Like i'm gonna trust a robot's instincts. the mole said

I would if i were you. They're quite uncanny. Besides i can use this to determine whether or not he's the real deal. Just leave it to Steve all right? Steve said

Really...well, the captain'll be pretty cheesed off if we don't find 'im, so you better come through on this. Simon said

I know, i know. Steve said

Back to Jaster

Jaster was now entering the town and then stopped as one of the guards approached him

Tuckered out eh? You did well, boy. Jaster said to his skeleton camel

Two medium-sized mish. Okay pal, you met your quota. the first guard said

And here's your pay. the second guard said

Huh? Is that all? Can't you spare a little extra? Jaster said

We didn't bring that much with us you know. Humph besides, slaves like you should be grateful we even bother to share our rations. the second guard said

Humph. I'm not doing this for my health you know. Jaster said

The two guards then walked off and Jaster went inside the church to see someone the warriors have finally entered the town

Finally we made it. Punk said

Wow it looks so beautiful here. Sophitia said

Hulk also likes it here. Hulk said

Stay focused everyone we have a job to do. Punk said

Right. the others said

So...what do we do? Punk said

We should probably ask someone from that church for help. Batman said

Good idea Batman let's go. Punk said

Back to Jaster again

Jaster came inside and saw a priest on his knees praying

This is all that i got today. Those Longardians are getting a little too big for their britches. You gonna let 'em get away with it? Jaster said

Now, now don't get so worked up over it. It's been two years since Rosa's been under Longardian rule. They're still struggling to get used to this place. We'll get our chance soon enough. the priest said

Man why did Rosa have to get mixed up in this war? It used to be such a peaceful planet... Jaster said

The Longardians aren't all bad, though. Now that their lookouts are posted at the gate, we never get beasts in town anymore. the priest said

But the whole reason they're posted there is to keep an eye on us. Jaster said

As soon as they were done talking a loud crash was heard

What the-? Jaster said

Seems i spoke too soon! There's a beast in town. A pretty big one by the looks of it. the priest said

The warriors then came by the church as the door opened antomatically and saw Jaster and the priest

All right, i'll take care of it. Jaster said

Jaster, wait. the priest said

Don't worry-i'll behave. Jaster said running off

Um...hello? Punk said

Who are you people? You all look so strange. the priest said

Dude...seriously do we look strange to you? Punk said

Well judging by your clothes i'd say yes. the priest said

Again seriously? Punk said

Calm down Punk anyway sir can you tell us what's going on? Batman said

I don't know it was fine this morning but something must've crashed or something. Jaster went to take of it. the priest said

Who's Jaster? Sophitia said

The person who just ran off...hey could you go and help him out? the priest said

You want us to help your friend out? Punk said

Yes. the priest said

Alright we'll help him out. Punk said

Thank you now please hurry. the priest said

Okay c'mon guys let's go. Punk said

Meanwhile

Jaster was checking to see what was going on and saw a giant flying monster

That thing?! This is bad-it's heading for the residential area! Jaster said

Before he can chase after it a group of skeleton monsters appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him

Damn! I'm surrounded! Jaster said

While the enemies were surrounding him a hooded mask man appeared took down some of the skeleton monsters

Don't sweat it-these foes are nothing. They just rode in on the big guy's coattails. the masked man said

Huh?! Who're you? Jaster said

Let's finish these chumps off first. the masked man said

As Jaster and the masked man prepared to take down the skeleton monsters the warriors showed up to aid them in battle

Need some help? Punk said

What the? Are these guys with you? Jaster said to the masked man

No i thought they were with you. the masked man said

Don't worry we're here to help you. Sophitia said

Okay but...who are you guys? Jaster said

Fight first talk later. Batman said

Oh right. Jaster said

Hulk ready to smash. Hulk said

The warriors along with Jaster and the masked man are now locked in a fight with the skeleton monsters stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 3

The Warriors were now in a fight with a group of skeleton monsters while also teaming up with Jaster and the masked man

Jesus Christ what are these things? Punk said as he punched a skeleton monster in the face

I don't know but they don't look friendly. Sophitia said as she slashed one's head off

Whatever they are we need to stop them. Batman said

Batman threw three batarangs at three skeleton monsters

Hulk Smash. Hulk said as he slammed his fists to the ground

Crap why are the Baphus here? Jaster said

Baphus? Punk said

Yeah the the skeleton monsters that you were calling them they're as Baphus. Jaster said

That's a weird name. Punk said

Weird or not they are quite formidable. Sophitia said

I'll say. the masked man said

Everyone we need to focus. Batman said

Right. everyone said

Punk did a backhand to the Baphu face and kicked it's head off

Batman did three punches and a strong punch

Sophitia did jumped up and did a slash attack

Hulk grabbed a rock and threw it at three Baphus like a bowling ball

Jaster did three slashes and threw some magic at the Baphus as he took out his gun and one in the face

The masked man used a spinning attack to finished them off

You're pretty strong. Jaster said

Ha. That wasn't even a warm up. the masked man said

Hey what about us? Punk said

Oh you guys are strong too. Jaster said

Thank you. Sophitia said

Who are you? Jaster said to the masked man

I'm your ally, of course...for now, anyway. the masked man said

What do you mean for now? Batman said

Don't worry about it...anyway more importantly, the big fella went off toward the residential area. That beast is worth at least 20,000. the masked man

(Whistles) That's a lot of dough. Punk said

Yup it is now come on. the masked man said

20,000? What are you some kind of hunter? Jaster said

Pretty much. the masked man said

I see...well first things first who are you guys? Are you guys my allies too? Jaster said

Yes we are. Sophitia said

Well sort of. Punk said

Huh? Jaster said

We're on a personal mission. Your priest asked us to help you out. Batman said

He didn't didn't he? Jaster said

Well he also asked us to look out for you. Punk said

Of course he did. Jaster said

Are you guys done talking already? Let's go. the masked man said

Yes sir we're coming. Sophitia said

The group ran off to find the giant flying monster and to find more Baphus

Meanwhile

The mole and the robot known as Simon and Steve were seen running out of a building

Wow...it's awfully noisy, all of a sudden. Simon said

It would appear that a beast has invaded the town. What luck! The dessert claw would never pass up a chance to score a load of points like this. Let's go check it out! Steve said

Are you bonkers?! It's way too dangerous! Simon said

Come on, this way! Steve said

H-Hey, wait for me! Simon said

Back to the group

The group was still running until the masked man saw some people and stopped

Wait! the masked man said

Huh? Jaster said

What's wrong? Sophitia said

Now we go our separate ways. the masked man said

What? What do you man? Jaster said

I can't go with you anymore. Sorry. the masked man said

So that's what you meant by for now Huh? Batman said

Yeah that's right. Now just into the residential area and take down that big brute. the masked man said

Hey, hold on a second! I can't take that thing out by myself! Jaster said

What about us? Punk said

Oh sorry...we can't take that thing out by ourselves! Jaster said

You don't think so? Here. Try this. It's much better than that butter knife of yours. the masked man said as he gave Jaster his sword

Whoa... Jaster said

Dude i think he gave you his sword. Punk said

And this. the masked man said as he also gave him a device

What's this? Jaster said

Masked man give away small machine box? Hulk said

A battle recorder. It'll capture the fight from start to finish. the masked man said

So it's like a camera? Punk said

A what? the masked man said

Nothing. Punk said

Anyway...You ought to get a lot of points for bagging that fella. Go on, take it with you. See you later. the masked man said as jumped up to the building and then left

No! Wait! How can you just leave me here?! Jaster said

Let him go. Batman said

But... Jaster said

Don't worry dude we'll meet up with him again or something. Punk said

Yeah you're right...so are you guys leaving too? Jaster said

No we're staying with you. Sophitia said

Really? Jaster said

Yeah the priest said we would look after you and we will. Punk said

Wow...thanks. Jaster said

Don't thank us yet we've still got trouble. Batman said

There were 2 beast crawling underground they popped up and were revealed to be giant monsters known as giants

Double trouble appearently. Sophitia said

Dammit. Fine-you can't scare me! Jaster said

Jaster swinged his sword around and did a pose

Bring it on fellas. Jaster said

Yeah let's dance Pac-Man wannabes. Punk said

What wannabes? Jaster said

Nevermind let's just fight. Punk said

Right. everyone said

Batman threw two ice grenades at one giant's legs as they exploded them

Sophitia did a double slash at it's head

Punk and Hulk were holding both it's hands as Jaster sliced him in half

They did the same thing with the other giant and it was the same result

Man... Jaster said as he was looking at the sword the masked man gaved him

You can say that again. Punk said

Hey! You're not half bad, kid! the voice said

Jaster and the warriors turned and saw Simon and Steve running up to them well...Simon was running up to them as Steve was receiving something from his device and was surprised

O-Oh, my! Could-could it be?! Steve said

Steve-o, what's goin' on? Simon said

J-j-j-j-just look! Steve said

C'mon, what is it? Simon said as Jaster and the warriors were looking on confused

Uh do you guys know what's going on? Jaster said

Nope. Punk said

No. Batman said

No. Sophitia said

Hulk confused. Hulk said

There's no doubt about it. And see what he's got there? That's Desert Claw's weapon, Desert Seeker-one of the Seven Sacred Galactic Swords. Steve said

So that means that...you must be... Simon said as he and Steve nodded at each other and posed

The legendary hunter, Desert Claw! they both said

Th...the...the what? Jaster said

Ohh, i can't believe how lucky we are! to think we found him this quickly! Steve said

No kiddin'! Simon said

I told you he'd be on this planet, didn't i? Didn't i? See? Steve said

Well now, aren't we the lucky ones! Mission accomplished! Let's head on back. Come on, come on, mister. Simon said

Whoa! Wait a second! What are you trying to do? Jaster said

Excuse me but before we do anything we need to take care of that beast up there. Sophitia said

She's right and you're in our way. Jaster said

Aw, why bother? I mean, it's such a chore! Come to our ship and we'll give you all kinds of sweet jobs that beat the pants off plain ol' beast-hunting! Simon said as he was pulling Jaster's arm

Are you sure it's a good idea to let the beast terrorize this town? Batman said

Look if it wants to terrorize the town, let it now come on. Simon said as he was still trying to pull Jaster's arm

Argh! Knock it off! I have to go NOW, or that thing is gonna destroy the town! Let me go! Jaster said as he was free from Simon's grip

That's our Desert Claw-a man of unbending determination. Steve said

Nrrrgh...Whatever you say. We'll accompany you on your huntin' trip, but when this little escapade's over, you and your friends are coming with us. Is that a deal? Simon said

Huh? Why should i? Jaster said

Then it's settled! Let's be on our way! Steve said

I can't believe this. Jaster said

Dude come on it's not that bad. Punk said

What do you mean? Jaster said

They you're this Desert Claw person why not play the part? Batman said

I guess that makes sense. Jaster said

What are you lads standing around for? Let's go. Simon said

Relax dude we're coming. Punk said

The warriors and Jaster were now chasing after the flying beast along with Simon and Steve stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 4

The Warriors Jaster and Simon and Steve were off chasing down the flying beast

By the way i don't think we've been introduced i'm Jaster. Jaster said to the Warriors

I'm CM Punk. Punk said

Batman. Batman said

I'm Sophitia. Sophitia said

Hulk. Hulk said

Weird names but okay. Jaster said

Really? This coming from a guy name Jaster? Punk said

Quit your yapping lads we're here. Simon said

They come across a huge gate

This it? Punk said

Yup the residential area's beyond here. Jaster said

Gosh, he's not a quiet fella, is he? Must be rather large as well... Simon said

You're not planning on having all of us go in there, are you? Steve said

You wanna fight him all by yourself? Jaster said

N-No! Not at all! That's crazy-totally reckless! Steve said

Y'know, Mr. Claw...I think you forfeit any points you earn if you, er, die. Simon said

Seriously? Sophitia said

I'm just saying. Simon said

Yeah yeah, let's go! Jaster said as he and the Warrirors went on ahead

H-Hey, wait up! Steve said

Poor kid...We hardly knew 'im. Simon said as he and Steve went along with them

There it is. Jaster said

Once they entered they saw a giant salamander

You gotta be kidding me. Punk said

That is certainly a big monster, all right. Steve said

Hulk not scared of salamander. Hulk said

Are you positive about this, Mr. Claw? Simon said

Like i have a choice! Jaster said

So we're really doing this huh? Punk said

Appearently so. Sophitia said

Figures. Punk said

Careful everyone who knows what tricks it'll do. Batman said

Hulk still not scared. Hulk said

The group went to fight the giant salamander they first attacked the leg but then a piece of armor came off

Hang on! His foot-armor's off! Simon said

His foot-armor? Punk said

I get it now. That's a Mark VIII Salamander. Steve said

What does that mean? Sophitia said

It means if we manage to break the shackles on its legs, then the shield on its back will open up. Steve said

You think it'll work? Batman said

Of course i do now let's hurry up and break the other shackles. Steve said

Okay then let's break some shackles. Punk said

The group then decided to destroy all the foot-armor the salamander had since they already took out the first one

They took out the second one

Then the third one

And then the last one

The salamander was now completely vulnerable and then something exploded and what they saw was a heart

Hey! Look at that! That's gotta be his weak spot! Simon said

You mean the heart? Sophitia said

Yeah the heart. Simon said

Try attacking him there. Steve said

What? How am i supposed to do that? Jaster said

Jump on it's back and hack away! Batman said

Exactly isn't it obvious? Steve said

Are you nuts? There's no way! Jaster said

Hang on-i've got just the thing for this kind of situation. Simon said as he pulled out a laser gun

What's that? Jaster said

I'll tell you later. Watch this! Simon said

Simon then used his laser gun and shot four blue circles steps as they appeared on the salamander

What the-?! Jaster said

Whoa. Batman said

Wait so a laser gun that can shoot blue circle steps? Punk said

That's my Monography Shot. Whaddya reckon, ya like it? Jump on the back of those monography platforms and you can get up on the back of the beast. Simon said

Incredible. Batman said

Thanks. Anyway here you go big man. Why don't you take this for now. Simon said as he gave Jaster the Monography Shot gun. When the platform disappears, just shoot up another one. But remember, you must equip the Monography Shot first before you can use it! Simon said

Now is your chance. Go get him, Mr. Claw! Steve said

Excuse me? Punk said as he and the others were standing with their arms crossed

Oh right and you four as well. Steve said

While the Warriors were fighting the salamander Jaster jumped on the blue platforms and destroyed she salamander's weak spot

Guys i did it. Jaster said

Did you destroy the salamander's weak spot? Batman said

Yeah. Jaster said

Good then come and help us out. Punk said

Got it. Jaster said

They continued to fight the salamander but it wasn't enough

Did that do it? Jaster said

Nope, i'm afraid not. Simon said

You mean it's still not dead? Punk said

No it isn't. Simon said

But you're almost there. Is the battle recorder ready? That kind of beast'll net you heaps of points. Make sure you get it all on tape! Steve said

What, you mean this? Jaster said as he took out the battle recorder

Ohh, now THAT is a well-used recorder! Simon said

Great...so how does it work again? Punk said

It's easy use it to record your battle with the beast, and later on you can turn it in for points. Steve said

Wow that's cool. Punk said

Yes it is now finish off the beast by yourselves- after all, it's your prize! Steve said

All right. Then here goes. Jaster said as he went off to finish off the salamander

Its heart has stopped, but it's still being controlled by the power of the rune. Destroy the rune in its head! Steve said

Oh come on, like a legendary hunter needs your help! Simon said

Hmm... I get the feeling he sort of does. I wonder why? Is he really Desert Claw...? I suppose looks can be deceiving. Steve said

A real master doesn't need to show off. He may not look it, but he's got the goods! Simon said

They continued to fight the salamander again but this time they finished it off and it was defeated

Hooray! Haha! You did it! Steve said

That's our Desert Claw! You're the real deal! Simon said

You did it kid. Punk said

Thanks guys. Jaster said

While they were all celebrating their victory the masked man was watching from the distance

Just as i thought. His potential may be greater than my own. the masked man said

After he was done watching he left

Back to Jaster and the group

So listen, Mr. Claw, you got a real name or somethin'? Simon said

Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm Jaster. Jaster Rogue. Jaster said

Jaster, eh? Good. It's a bit weird to keep callin' you Desert Claw. So from now on, if it's all right with you, I'm just gonna call you Jaster. Okay? Simon said

Hey what about us? Punk said

Oh right who are you lads? Simon said

CM Punk. Punk said

Batman. Batman said

Sophitia. Sophitia said

Hulk. Hulk said

Now, let's get down to business. I'll be straight with you. Our boss says he wants to hire you. Would you come with us? Steve said

Hire me...what? Why me? Jaster said

Not just you, you and your friends as well. Steve said

But why? Jaster said

Good grief isn't it obvious? You're Desert Claw, the legendary bounty hunter! And our boss, well, he wants to be part of that. Let's just say he's scoutin' you all for our team. Simon said

These guys still think i'm someone named "Desert Claw." That means...HE must be Desert Claw. I had no idea he was such a big deal... Jaster said in his head while also seeing flashbacks of the masked man

What is it Jaster? You feelin' all right? Simon said

Ah, yeah, i'm fine... So who is it that wants to hire me and my friends, exactly? Jaster said

Our boss, Captain Dorgengoa. A pirate among pirates! Steve said

What?! Dorgengoa? The space pirate, Dorgengoa?! Jaster said

Who's Captain Dorgengoa? Punk said

He's a powerful and tough pirate. Jaster said

I take it you know who he is right? Batman said

Yeah i do but anyway you guys do space travel? Jaster said

Of course. We're big-time pirates- we travel all around the galaxy. I mean hunting has its moments, but tracking down immense treasure throughout the universe isn't half bad. Steve said

Me...up in space...Yeah, i can see that. Not half-bad at all. Jaster said

Our ship is hidden in the desert to the west of her. Why don't you meet up with us there? Steve said

In the desert...?

Your ship is at the desert? Sophitia said

Well, y'know, we had a couple of minor issues... and we couldn't actually dock at the spaceport. But look, we'll head back to the ship first-you come meet us there before tomorrow mornin', all right? All right. Tada! Simon said as he and Steve left and went back to the ship

Hey, wait a minute! I haven't decided yet. Jaster said

Oh you'll be there, all right. I can see it in your eyes-you were made for the pirate life! Simon said

Where is your ship? Batman said

To find our ship, you need to take the west gate and head straight over the desert. Please be sure to prepare for your journey before setting out. We'll be setting you later. Ta-ta! Steve said he and Simon have already left

So are you guys still with me? Jaster said

Yeah. Punk said

Yes. Batman said

Of course. Sophitia said

Hulk say yes. Hulk said

Okay then let's get ourselves rested and get ready for tomorrow. Jaster said

Right. they all said

It looks like the Warriors and Jaster agreed to join Simon and Steve to meet with their boss and go on a space adventure what will happen next? stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 5

The Warriors and Jaster were all prepared to go with Simon and Steve to meet with their boss and go on a space adventure

Hey listen i just want to say thank you for sticking with me. Jaster said

No problem we love to help but we got our own priorities. Punk said

What do you mean? Jaster said

Do you know a man named Lord Dominator? Batman said

No never heard of him why? Jaster said

He plans to destroy the multiverse and everyone in it. Sophitia said

Destroy the multiverse? Yeah right. Jaster said

Trust me she's telling the truth. Punk said

Okay so what does this Lord Dominator look like? Jaster said

They all said nothing as they stayed quiet

Seriously? You all don't know what he looks like? Jaster said

Nope. Punk said

No. Batman said

No. Sophitia said

Hulk don't know. Hulk said

Great, just great. Jaster said

All we know is that he plans to destroy the multiverse. Batman said

Sounds serious. Jaster said

It is. Sophitia said

Man i wish i could help. Jaster said

Actually you can. Punk said

Really? How? Jaster said

We need your help in case Lord Dominator shows up. Will you help us? Batman said

Sure anything if it means saving my world. Jaster said

Thank you. Batman said

Are you sure he could be here? I mean everything seems fine. Jaster said

He's right the town looks so peaceful. Sophitia said

We don't know that for sure. Batman said

While they were done talking they looked at Hulk who was thinking about something

What's wrong Hulk? Sophitia said

Hulk realize something. Hulk said

What? Punk said

We suppose to be going somewhere. Hulk said

Oh yeah we're suppose to meet with Simon and Steve right? Punk said

Yeah that's right. Jaster said

Then let us make haste. Sophitia said

Yeah what she said. Punk said

Meanwhile

Two demonic soldiers saw everything as they opened a portal and entered inside it and when they came out they were in a throne room and saw their master who was eating

Lord Dominator we have some news. the first demonic soldier said

What is it can't you see i'm busy? Lord Dominator said

Trust us sir it's very important. the second demonic soldier said

Fine tell me what's so important? Lord Dominator said

The goddess Iva has summoned new Warriors. Demonic soldier 1 said

Did she now? Lord Dominator said

Yes she did Lord Dominator. Demonic soldier 2 said

I see...pull up the screen i wanna see these new Warriors. Lord Dominator said

A giant screen came down and as it turned on it showed the Warriors and Jaster walking

Are you joking me? Lord Dominator said

Something wrong Lord Dominator? Demonic soldier 1 said

These are the four new Warriors Iva has summoned? How pathetic. Lord Dominator said

But their really strong. Demonic soldier 1 said

Strong? Oh please. Lord Dominator said

It's true they took down a giant salamander. Demonic soldier 2 said

So what? Lord Dominator said

Excuse me? Demonic soldier 1 said

They think they can stop me? Ha! I like to see them try. Lord Dominator said

So what are you gonna do Lord Dominator? Demonic soldier 2 said

Nothing. Lord Dominator said

Nothing? Demonic soldier 1 said

Yes, let them do as they please. Lord Dominator said

But don't you have a plan or something? Demonic soldier 2 said

Of course i do. Lord Dominator said

Well what is it? Demonic soldier 1 said

Just watch. Lord Dominator said

Huh? both demonic soldiers said

Lord Dominator whistles and out of nowhere a biker with white skin on his space motorcycle came in

Did someone call the main man? the biker said

Are you Lobo? Lord Dominator said

Yeah i am. Lobo said

Good i have a job for you. Lord Dominator said

Okay lay it on me. Lobo said

Lord Dominator showed him the video of the Warriors

I want you to capture these Warriors and bring them to me alive. Lord Dominator said

Alright sounds easy. Lobo said

Do you recognize one of these people? Lord Dominator said

No i don't know any...wait hold the phone. Lobo said

So you do recognize one of them? Lord Dominator said

Yeah that one! The one in the bat suit. Lobo said

I take you two have some history? Lord Dominator said

History? Ha i dealt with him and the Justice League. Lobo said

Justice League? Lord Dominator said

Yeah a group of superheroes. But to me they're just a bunch of losers. Lobo said

So will you do it? Lord Dominator said

Yeah you got a deal. Lobo said

Excellent. Lord Dominator said

So do you know where they are? Lobo said

They're in a world right now so i suggest you head there right now. Lord Dominator said

Got it. Lobo said as he got on his space motorcycle and left

Once i get my hands on those Warriors i'm going to break them piece by piece and then i'll destroy the entire multiverse hahahahahaha! Lord Dominator said while laughing

Back to the Warriors and Jaster

So do you guys have a ship? Jaster said

No we don't. Punk said

Seriously? Jaster said

The Warriors all nodded

Alright i'll go pay for some yagos. Jaster said

What is a yago? Sophitia said

You'll see. Jaster said

Jaster went to buy yagos

Again what is a yago? Sophitia said

Don't look at me. Punk said

Sorry i don't know. Batman said

Hulk don't know either. Hulk said

Jaster then comes back with five yagos

These are yagos. Jaster said

Wow they look very interesting. Sophitia said

So we're gonna ride on skeleton camels? Punk said

Camel? What's a camel? Jaster said

Uh nevermind let's just go. Punk said

Agreed let's move. Batman said

Before they could leave they were approached by someone and it was the priest from the church

Jaster! the priest said

Uh...Raul! What are you doing here? Jaster said

Thought you could just leave without saying anything? Raul said

I'm sorry... I didn't want you to try to stop me. Jaster said

Me, stop you? Raul said

I...I want to leave this planet, and travel through space! I want to see new things and learn about this vast galaxy we live in. It's been my dream since i was little, come on, Raul, what do you say? Jaster said

(Sighs) Raul sighed

I'm sorry, Raul. Thank you so much for raising me and taking care of me... Well...i'm off. Jaster said as he and the Warriors were walking off

Wait... I always knew this day would come. Do you remember when you were just a boy? We'd always look up at the stars together. Raul said

Yeah, of course i remember. We'd gaze up at the stars and talk about outer space. Jaster said

(Flashback)

You know, Raul... I've made up my mind. I wanna go into space one day! Young Jaster said

Really! And what would you do out there? Raul said

Huh? Well, um...i don't know. I don't know, but i still wanna go, for sure. Can i, Raul? Huh? Can i? Young Jaster said

Of course you can, Jaster. You can do anything you want. Raul said

Uh-huh! Young Jaster said

(Flashback ends)

Right now, your eyes are shining just like they were back then. Self-assured, straightforward eyes. I don't think i could stop you if i tried. Raul said

Raul took a deep breath and looked at Jaster

Go, Jaster. But i want you to remember something... You're the only family i've got. From the moment i first held you-a crying little baby-seventeen years ago. I've come to think of you as my son. And that my boy, will never, ever change. Raul said

Raul... Jaster said

I'll be waiting here for your return. I'm sure it'll be a little lonely. Raul said as he walked off

Raul... Someday i'm gonna save everyone on this planet. I can't let Rosa remain in slavery forever. Jaster said

Then i'll stay here, hoping and praying for your success... Take care of yourself, Jaster. Raul said as he kept going

You okay buddy? Punk said

Yeah i'm fine. Jaster said

You said you wanna save everyone on this planet? Batman said

Yeah i do. Jaster said

Then let's go and save them. Sophitia said

Yeah and i'll help you guys too. Jaster said

Thank you. Sophitia said

No problem now let's go. Jaster said

Right. they all said

The Warriors and Jaster were on their way out of the desert city to search for the ship stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 6

The Warriors and Jaster were now in the desert at night while riding on the yagos as they were trying to find the ship

So let me get this straight you all never heard of yagos before? Jaster said

Nope. Punk said

No. Batman said

No. Sophitia said

Hulk don't know what a yago is. Hulk said

I see. Jaster said

But we have seen them before. Batman said

Huh? Jaster said

See where we're from we call them camels. Punk said

That's what you call them? Sounds weird. Jaster said

It may sound weird but that is what they're called. Sophitia said

If you say so. Jaster said

By the way how much longer until we find this ship? Punk said

Don't worry we should find it any minute. Jaster said

Excuse me. Batman said

Yeah? Jaster said

I have a question to ask. Batman said

Sure what is it? Jaster said

Simon and Steve said you were Desert Claw right? Batman said

Yeah that's right. Jaster said

Is that true? Batman said

Well...to be honest no but i know someone who's Desert Claw. Jaster said

Who? Punk said

It's probably that masked man from before. Jaster said

You mean the masked man who helped us? Sophitia said

Yeah but it's a possibility. Jaster said

Maybe we should ask him if we see him again. Punk said

Yeah definitely. Jaster said

They came to a stop as they ran up and saw the ship Simon and Steve were talking about

Whoa that's a huge ship. Punk said

So that's Dorgengoa's ship huh? Jaster said

Let's hurry and go inside quick. Batman said

Yeah let's go...And so comes the end of one long day. Come dawn i'll be leaving this planet. I can feel it... And that's why... I'm going into space! Jaster said

Meanwhile

Lord Dominator was looking at the screen of the four heroes and Jaster while also being accompanied by Lobo

So they found the ship and they're ready to go on an space adventure huh? Pathetic. Lord Dominator said

Hey Lord Dominator put me in that world i'll take them out right now. Lobo said

Patience Lobo you will get your time. Lord Dominator said

Well hurry up cause i'm ready. Lobo said

Yes i know. Lord Dominator said

I can't wait to wreck em. Lobo said

And you will soon. Lord Dominator said

Back to the Warriors and Jaster

They were riding on the yagos again until they stopped and got off as it was becoming morning soon

It's almost morning... Jaster said

Good let's go inside. Punk said

Yeah. Jaster said

They were waling to the ship and Simon waving to them

Heeey, Ja-aster! Warriors! Over here, guys. Simon said

Hello Simon. Sophitia said

Yeah nice to see you too lads. Simon said

Hey. can you help us get inside? Punk said

Sure give me a minute. Simon said as he left

Hmm...that's weird. Batman said

What? Jaster said

Does everyone hear that? Batman said

Hear what? Punk said

While they were waiting all five of the yagos were acting up

Hey, whoa! What gives? Jaster said

Batman what's going on? Sophitia said

Something's coming. Batman said

As the yagos were trying to leave they were stopped by a large tentacle eye and it ate them

What the-?! Jaster said

Everyone run. Batman said

Don't have to tell me twice. Punk said

They were all running until they stopped and saw a giant monster with tentacle eyes coming out of the ground

What on earth? Sophitia said

Of course it had to be a giant monster with tentacles for eyes. Punk said

Oh, dear! We gotta get outta here, guys! Hurry up and get on Simon said

As they were approaching the platform it started moving up

Hey! What's the big idea?! Dammit! Jaster said

Great now what? Punk said

We have to keep moving. Sophitia said

How? It's already about to leave. Punk said

We just need to find another way in. Batman said

The ship was packing everything up and was leaving while also leaving the Warriors and Jaster behind

You just gonna leave us here?! Hey! Jaster said

Ja-aster! No hard feelings, right? We'll put up some nice tombstones for you and your friends! Simon said

Dude seriously? Punk said

Son of a...! Jaster said

Calm down you two we have to keep going. Batman said

I'm not about to...Check out now! Jaster said

Check out what? Sophitia said

I don't know i thought it would sound cool. But anyway what the hell IS this thing? Jaster said

Dude i don't know but there's more of them coming. Punk said

As they were running for their lives the ship was still moving but then a girl riding a hover bike comes in and approaches them

Over here! the girl said

Huh? Jaster said

Who are you? Sophitia said

I'll explain later just hurry up and on. the girl said

They got on the hover bike with the girl and drove off escaping the tentacle eye monsters

Whew. That was close. Punk said

Thank you for saving us. Batman said

Don't mention it. the girl said

Alright so who are you? Punk said

Like i said i'll explain later. the girl said

As they were heading to the ship the masked man appeared again and was watching as they were leaving

Meanwhile again

Lord Dominator was still watching the screen as he saw the Warriors and Jaster heading toward the ship

Impressive they managed to survive. Lord Dominator said

Big deal just wait till they get a load of the main man. Lobo said

For your sake i hope you're right. Lord Dominator said

Back to the Warriors and Jaster

They were inside the ship walking along with Simon and Steve

Now that's what i call a close shave! Simon said

You mean close save? Punk said

Save shave whatever as i was saying seein' monsters that big and ugly nearly sent me into a tailspin myself. Simon said

We didn't mean to leave you all out there like that. We fully intended to come back for you later. I swear. Steve said

It doesn't matter-We got saved in the end. Jaster said

Hulk thought we would die but we saved by girl. Hulk said

Girl? What girl? Simon said

The girl who was on the hover bike. Batman said

Y'mean Kisala? Wow, you don't waste any time! That's Desert Claw for ya! Simon said

Kisala? That's her name? Punk said

Yeah that's right now listen, don't you be gettin' any ideas, okay? To tell you the truth she's- Simon said

Simon stopped talking as the Warriors and Jaster were looking at a man leaning against a wall he wore black and white clothes with a blue belt over his shoulder and waist and had an eyepatch he also had a sword on his back

Humph...so this is the guy? the man said

The legendary hunter, Desert Claw. Steve said

Are you... Captain Dorgengoa? Jaster said

Huh? Ha ha ha ha ha! Hey, bolthead-set this kid straight. the man said as lightly pushed him

Oof! Steve groaned

Steve who is he? Sophitia said

Allow me to introduce Zegram Ghart, the black wolf. Steve said

Black wolf huh? Punk said

He's a bounty hunter, hand-picked by our boss-like you all. Steve said

He's skilled, all right, but he's got a big gob on 'im. Says he's a lone wolf-i think he just doesn't have any friends. Simon said

I hate teaming up with small fries. Never expected Desert Claw to be such a youngster... Guess you can't trust rumors, can't ya?

Grrr. Jaster said

Heh heh...anyway, nice to meet ya, Desert Claw. the man said as he walked off

Man what's his problem? Punk said

Don't worry about him he's always been like that. Steve said

Hey! So you're Desert Claw? Hmm... a voice said

They turned and saw a cat standing on a chair talking to them

A talking cat? seriously? Punk said

Wait, you're...? Jaster said

The one and only First Mate Monsha! the cat said

Monsha? Sophitia said

Is the captain still napping? He can be such a pain... Simon said

Oho... "The Desert Claw has a shrewd look about him" That's what the captain would of said, i'm sure of it. When the captain's not around, i'm the one in charge. And Desert Claw or not, you better follow orders. You got that? Monsha said

Er...okay. Jaster said

Yeah whatever you say talking cat. Punk said

Excellent! Now that that's out of the way, you're all officially crew members on the Dorgenark! All right, now that we have the legendary hunter Desert Claw on our side, nothing can stop us! The treasures of the universe are ours for the taking! Monsha said

While the others were busy Jaster then looked out the window and remembered another flashback with Raul

(Flashback)

Hey, Raul, Where's that ship going? Young Jaster said

I'm not sure. Maybe to some planet somewhere. Raul said

Really? What do they have on other planets? Young Jaster said

Well...all sorts of things. Raul said

Like what? What kind of things do you mean? Young Jaster said

I've never been myself, so i don't really know. Raul said

Aww Raul...you're no fun. Young Jaster said

Ha ha ha...sorry about that. I happen to like this planet. As long as i can live here, i'll be satisfied. Raul said

Really? But i wanna go into space! I wanna explore the galaxy and see what's it like out there. Young Jaster said

Oh Really? I'm sure you will, one day. Raul said

Yep, and i bet it'll be super cool! And when i come back, i'll tell you all about it, Raul! Young Jaster said

Well, i'm looking forward to that! Raul said

Heh heh! Young Jaster laughed

(Flashback ends)

What's wrong? Monsha said

Ah, it's nothing. So what do we do now? Jaster said

Oh, that's right-i forgot! now we head for Zerard. Monsha said

Zerard? the Warriors and Jaster said

Goodness, haven't you all heard of it? It's very advanced- the most civilized planet in the galaxy. Steve said

So, why are we going there? Jaster said

We've got some important business there. Dorgenark, full speed ahead! Monsha said

Aye-aye! both Simon and Steve said

Your instructions will follow. Now i got some lunch to eat, so if you'll excuse me... I'll be seeing you all later. Meow. Monsha said as he left

You all can take it easy, too, Warriors and Mr. Rogue. Perhaps you like to have a look around the ship while we're in transit? Steve said

Good idea! I mean after all this place is your home now, isn't it? Simon said

Seriously? Punk said

Yup. Simon said

What do you guys think? Punk said

I say we look around. Batman said

Batman's right we should at least see everything they have while we wait. Sophitia said

Hulk agree. Hulk said

Alright then let's go. Punk said

The Warriors and Jaster were now inside the ship as they were looking around stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 7

The Warriors and Jaster were now inside the ship checking around everything and once they were done they went to talk to some of the people

Well, Mr. Rogue and Warriors? What do you think? Steve said

Heh, i like it. Jaster said

Looks good. Punk said

Impressive. Batman said

Very interesting. Sophitia said

Hulk like it. Hulk said

The Dorgenark may be a little old, but it's still the best in the galaxy. Whenever i leave the ship, i can't wait 'til we get back so i can take the helm again. Steve said

The best in the galaxy... I like the sound of that. Jaster said

What about me? I mean i'm the best in the world. Punk said

Really? Jaster said

Yeah. Punk said

Huh that's cool i guess. Jaster said

Punk are you saying you're a god? Sophitia said

What? No i mean i am a wrestler but i'm not a god. Punk said

Oh... i see well i must apologize. Sophitia said

Don't worry about it. Punk said

By the way, can i ask you something? Jaster said

Of course, what is it? Steve said

Why is Dorgengoa scouting out all of these great hunters? He must have something in mind. Jaster said

Well, um, ahh... Steve said

You don't know? Sophitia said

No but maybe you'd better ask the captain yourselves. It's not really my place to say. Steve said

Yeah, i figured as much. Jaster said

I think so too. Batman said

Seriously? Jaster said

Yes. Batman said

I mean, Dorgengoa's going so far as to scout hunters from all over the universe. But for what purpose? Jaster said

Maybe we should ask him. Punk said

Yeah maybe. Jaster said

Oh, er...say, we're about to pass through the Rose Nebula. Why don't you all go up on deck and take a look? Best seat in town! Steve said

Really? Sophitia said

Yes i opened the locks on the deck hatch. You can get there from the lower staircase. Steve said

Got it. We'll check it out. Jaster said

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. Punk said

The gang took the elevator and went downstairs and saw Zegram

Hey Z-man what's up? Punk said

Not much you guys? Zegram said

We're doing good. Punk said

Great. Zegram said

What are you doing here? Sophitia said

Just chilling until we make it to our destination...by the way i've heard a lot about you Desert Claw. Zegram said

You have? Jaster said

Of course, i mean we're both bounty hunters, so we may as well buddy up, eh? Zegram said

I guess so. Jaster said

Exactly. Zegram said

What about us? Batman said

Hmm... Zegram said

What? Punk said

Okay i'll be honest while you may look like hunters you need to prove you are hunter. Zegram said

How do we do that? Sophitia said

Well it's up to you to figure that out. Zegram said

I guess that makes sense. Punk said

Of course it does now if you all would excuse me i need to take a nap until we arrive. Zegram said as he grabbed a chair sat on it and fell asleep

It looks like he fell asleep. Sophitia said

Yeah i can see that. Punk said

Hulk want to know what we do now? Hulk said

Well we could take a look at the view at the deck. Jaster said

Yes let's check it out. Sophitia said

Wait. Batman said

What is it? Punk said

We need to have a discussion. Batman said

A discussion? Sophitia said

Yes. Batman said

Oh, okay sorry Jaster but could you go out without us? The four of us need to have a talk. Punk said

Uh sure no problem. Jaster said as he left

So what is it? Punk said

There's something i need to tell you all. Batman said

What would that be? Sophitia said

I don't kill. Batman said

Oh right that's like your code isn't it? Punk said

Yes. Batman said

Wait you mean you never killed before? Sophitia said

No i haven't. Batman said

But this Lord Dominator plans to take over the multiverse and quite possibly he could kill us. Sophitia said

I Know but i believe we could stop him if we don't kill. Batman said

Is he serious? Sophitia said

Yeah he's got like a code about killing. Punk said

Oh i see. Sophitia said

Sorry for telling you all about this but i just wanted to let you know. Batman said

Hey it's okay man we get it. Punk said

I agree with Punk if you don't want to kill then we won't either. Sophitia said

Thank you. Batman said

While the others were done talking they notice Hulk wasn't feeling good

Hulk What's wrong? Sophitia said

Hulk don't feel good. Hulk said

What's happening? Batman said

Hulk says he doesn't feel good. Sophitia said

Wait something's happening to him. Punk said

As they were watching they see that Hulk was changing and after that he was a normal human wearing ripped blue pants

Whoa. Punk said

Well...this is interesting. Batman said

What on earth? Sophitia said

The man looked up and saw the three Warriors looking at him

Well this is awkward. Punk said

Who are you people? the man said

Meanwhile

Jaster made it to the deck and looked up at the sky what he didn't notice was that the girl who rescued him and the Warriors was also there and she was looking at the sky too until she noticed Jaster and called out to him

Oh... Hey, over here! Kisala said

Oh, hey...thanks for saving me and my friends earlier. Jaster said

Oh, it was nothing. Not bad huh? That's cause i'm a pirate, too. Kisala said

Yeah. Jaster said

Hmm... I always pictured Desert Claw as someone a little more...intimidating... Kisala said

Huh? Jaster said

But you've got awfully pretty eyes. Hmm... You sure don't look like a battle-hardened hero. In fact, you might just be a big fake! Kisala said

Er...um...i... Jaster said

Look! It's the Rose Nebula! Kisala said

What? Oh... Jaster said

They both looked at the sky again as it was the Rose Nebula

It's beautiful. Jaster said

You know, i've always loved this place. I don't why, but... looking at the stars somehow calms me. Kisala said

Same here. I've always wanted to be up in space... My Dream's finally come true. Jaster said

You sure don't sound like the galaxy's top bounty hunter. Kisala said

Well, er, i mean...so what? Jaster said

I guess. My name is Kisala. Nice to meet you, Desert Claw. Kisala said

I'm Jaster-Jaster Rogue. Jaster said

Hi, Jaster. Oh, right. Have you met papa yet? Kisala said

Papa? Jaster said

My dad, Dorgengoa. He's the captain of this ship. Kisala said

What?! So you're... Jaster said

Right, his daughter. Kisala said

While they were talking lights were shooting out of nowhere

Huh? Kisala said

What the-?! Jaster said

One of the lights hits the force field the ship was protected with and the lights were revealed to be flying manatee look a like beasts

Beasts?! How did they ever get so close?! Jaster, look out! Ah! Kisala said

Argh...! Jaster yelled as he took his sword out

It looks like Jaster's already in another fight while the Warriors are shocked to Hulk changed into a normal human being it seems things are getting kinda interesting stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 8

While Jaster was busy fighting the flying look a like manatee beasts the Warriors were still surprised by the Hulk's appearance right now

I'm going to say this again who are you? the man said

Aren't you supposed to be Hulk? Sophitia said

Hulk? How do you know about him? the man said

He's actually a friend of ours. Punk said

Really? the man said

Yeah. Punk said

I see. the man said

Don't worry we're not your enemies. Batman said

Are you sure you weren't sent by General Ross? the man said

No we were not. Sophitia said

Good. the man said

Are you Bruce Banner? Punk said

Yes i am how did you know? Banner said

Just a lucky guess. Punk said

Oh...well yes i am Bruce Banner and now i want to know who you guys are. Banner said

I'm CM Punk. Punk said

Batman. Batman said

My name is Sophitia. Sophitia said

Nice to meet you all. Banner said

So how did this happen to you? Batman said

What do you mean? Banner said

How did you become the Hulk? Batman said

It's a long story. Banner said

Actually i know what happened. Punk said

You do? Sophitia said

You see Bruce Banner was just an ordinary guy who works as a scientist and he still is a scientist i mean he's done loads of experiments. Then one day while the military was testing out some gamma bomb Banner got caught in the blast and then he became the Hulk. Punk said

Interesting. Batman said

How awful. Sophitia said

Yup ever since that day i was half-man half-monster. Banner said

Did you try anything to cure yourself? Batman said

Well like your friend said i tried lots of experiments to find a cure nothing worked. Banner said

You must have had a terrible life. Sophitia said

I had a terrible life yes but it wasn't completely terrible. Banner said

Are you talking about your girlfriend? Punk said

Again how did you know that? Banner said

Just...lucky guesses. Punk said

Of course they are. Banner said

You have a girlfriend? Sophitia said

Yeah her name is Betty Ross. Banner said

Is she related to General Ross? Batman said

Yes she is. She's his daughter. Banner said

Do you two have any problems or anything? Punk said

No, no. We're fine it's just... Banner said

Just what? Sophitia said

I mean i love her. I love her so much but every time i tried to relax with her something always gets in the way. Banner said

Let me guess General Ross? Batman said

Bingo. Banner said

Oh yeah that's right he always tries to stop you. Punk said

Yeah he doesn't like me...well not me in particular just me as the Hulk. Banner said

What did he do? Sophitia said

He tried to send his soldiers to hunt me down and lock me away. Separating me from his daughter. Banner said

This General Ross is an awful man. Sophitia said

Maybe but...he just wants to do what's right. Banner said

After they were done talking Simon came running up to them

What are you all standing around for? Simon said

What do you mean? Punk said

Did that mole just talk? Banner said

Yes it did. Sophitia said

Desert Claw is at the deck fighting some beasts. Simon said

Seriously? Punk said

Yeah you all better get up there and... Simon said before noticing someone's missing

Something wrong dude? Punk said

Where's the green monster? Simon said

You mean Hulk? Sophitia said

Yeah him where is he? Simon said

Simon then noticed a man standing with them

Who's this? Simon said

It's Hulk. Punk said

THAT'S Hulk? What happened to him? Simon said

It's a long story. Punk said

Well you better explain us when you get back. Simon said

He's right we have to help Jaster. Batman said

Right let's go. Punk said

Bruce you stay here, we'll be back later. Sophitia said

Don't worry about me i'll be fine. Banner said

The three Warriors went to help Jaster at the deck

Meanwhile

Lobo came out of a portal and was at the desert

Okay time to find me some heroes. Lobo said

He saw a town up ahead and went inside

Man this place looks like crap. Lobo said

People in the town were starting to look at him strangely

Who is this guy? a man said

Looks like some freak. another man said

He looks kinda awful. a woman said

Everyone's a critic. Lobo said

While Lobo was busy two guards approached him

Excuse me sir what are you doing here? the first guard said

Relax buddy i'm just taking a look around. Lobo said

You're not from around here. Who are you? the second guard said

Let me answer that for you. Lobo said as he punched the guard knocking him out cold

Why you. the First guard said

Ah ah ah don't move. Lobo said as he had his gun at his face

What do you want? the first guard said

Lobo took out a picture of the Warriors

I'm looking for these guys. Have you seen them? Lobo said

Never seen them before. the first guard said

Listen buddy i don't like lies. Lobo said

I'm not lying i swear. the first guard said

Well...looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Lobo said

What? the first guard said

Lobo put his gun away and grabbed the guard's head and buries his face with sand on the ground before he pulled him out

So buddy feel like talking? Lobo said

Please stop. the first guard said

More sand coming right up. Lobo said pretending not to care

Lobo once again buries the guard's face with sand and pulls him out again

How about now buddy? Lobo said

No more please. the first guard said

This could go either way. Lobo said

I told you i never saw them before. the first guard said

Alright but just so you know you asked for it. Lobo said

Before Lobo could put the guy's face in the sand again he finally had enough

Okay i'll talk, i'll talk. the first guard said

Now was that so hard? Tell me where are they? Lobo said

They were here not too long ago but they left. the first guard said

Where to? Lobo said

I don't know but they with a mole and robot and they're probably in space. the first guard said

That's all i needed to hear. Lobo said as he took out his gun and shot him in the head and everyone started to run and scream

Sir please stop. another guard said but Lobo also shot him in the head

Shut up. Lobo said

Lobo then got a call from someone

Hello? Lobo said

(Grumbles) the person said

Nah i can't right now i'm doing a job. Lobo said

(Grumbles) the person said

Hey what can i say i'm a busy man. Lobo said

(Grumbles) the person said

Look i told you i'm on job right now until i'm done then i'll help you out. Lobo said

(Grumbles) the person said

Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll talk to you later. Lobo said as he hung up his phone

Lob then got on his motor bike but before he could leave he turned and looked at everyone

If any of you people try to get in my way i'll will kill you. Anyway see ya. Lobo said

Lobo then went off to find the Warriors so he can bring them to Lord Dominator so he can destroy them

The Warriors better be prepared because Lobo is coming after them stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 9

As the Warriors were heading up the deck Jaster and Kisala were still fighting the look a like manatee beasts

Man, there are so many. Jaster said

Come on Jaster we have to keep fighting. Kisala said

Right. Jaster said

Jaster slashed two beasts

Kisala threw three kunais at some beasts

Jaster did a jab at one beast

Kisala threw some more kunias at some beasts

Okay this is getting insane. Jaster said

Where are your Warrior friends? Kisala said

Don't worry they'll be here any minute. Jaster said

I hope so. Kisala said

Meanwhile

The Warriors minus Hulk were now heading to the sky deck

Hurry Jaster and Kisala need our help. Sophitia said

You don't have to tell me twice. Punk said

I think we're about to fight some manatees. Batman said

How do you know? Punk said

I just know it. Batman said

O...kay. Punk said

If it is manatees let us not hurt them too much. Sophitia said

I don't know they could try to kill us. Punk said

Why would you say such a thing? Sophitia said

Hey, it's a possibility. Punk said

Regardless of whenever they kill us or not we need to stop them. Batman said

Back to Jaster and Kisala

They were still fighting the manatee beasts

Man, what's taking them so long? Jaster said

Should i look for them? Kisala said

No we need to stick together to fight these things. Jaster said

Oh right...well they better hurry. Kisala said

They'll be here soon...i hope. Jaster said

Jaster did three slashes at three beasts

Kisala threw two kunais at the beasts eyes blinding it

Jaster did a spin attack at two beasts

Kisala jumped into the air and threw a kunai at the beast's head

Jaster we're never gonna win there's too many of them. Kisala said

We have to keep fighting. Jaster said

I know but... Kisala said

One of the beasts then headbutt Kisala to the ground

Kisala! Jaster yelled as Kisala was unconscious

Before it could destroy her a voice was heard

Hey freak. a voice said

Suddenly out of nowhere a kick sent the beast flying

What the? Jaster said as he turned around and saw who it was

The Warriors have now appeared

Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Punk said

Are we on time? Sophitia said

Yeah you are. Jaster said

Excellent. Sophitia said

What took you guys so long? Jaster said

We had a problem. Batman said

Jaster then noticed someone was missing

Hey where's Hulk? Jaster said

It's a long story. Punk said

Can't it wait? We have some other issues. Jaster said

He's right we need to take care of these beasts. Batman said

Oh right the manatees. Of course. Punk said

Manatees please stop whatever it is you are doing. Sophitia said

One of the beasts tries to attack Sophitia but she dodges

You were saying? Punk said

Sophitia i know you care for them but we need to stop before they hurt us. Batman said

Yes you are right...let's stop them. Sophitia said

Time to kick some ass. Punk said

The Warriors and the beasts charged at each other

Punk did a roundhouse kick at one beast

Batman threw three batarangs at three beasts

Sophitia slash a beast in half with her sword

Jaster did some more slashes at some beasts with his sword

Punk did another roundhouse kick at another beast

Batman did two punches at two beasts

Sophitia did a spinning sword attack at six beasts

Jaster then finished it off with a super attack and destroyed the manatee beasts

The fight was now over

Okay i think that was the last of them. Punk said

Thank goodness. Sophitia said

Jaster ran off to check on Kisala

Kisala are you okay? Jaster said

Kisala opened her eyes and saw Jaster

Jaster... Kisala said

Relax it's me. Jaster said

Are they...? Kisala said

Yeah they're all gone. Jaster said

Good...could you help me up? Kisala said

Sure. Jaster said

Jaster then helped Kisala get up to her feet

Thank you. Kisala said

You're welcome. Jaster said

The Warriors then approached Jaster and Kisala

Are you two lovebirds enjoying yourselves? Punk said

Huh? Jaster said

What? Kisala said

Relax i'm joking. Punk said

Oh. both Jaster and Kisala said

Everything seems to be okay. Batman said

Are you sure? Jaster said

Trust me i'm sure. Batman said

Batman is right there are no more manatees. Sophitia said

Good...um... Jaster said

What is it? Punk said

So...where is Hulk anyway? Jaster said

Like i said we had a problem. Batman said

A problem? Kisala said

Really? Like what? Jaster said

Well you see... Punk said

Before Punk could explain the ship started exploding as it was losing control

What the hell? Punk yelled

This isn't good! Kisala said

The ship's losing control. Sophitia said

Well no shit. Punk said

We need to get out of here. Batman said

Right, c'mon everyone-get below deck! Kisala said

The Warriors Jaster and Kisala were heading back to below deck

Everyone inside the ship was freaking out

Beasts Sighted! All hands to the bridge! a pirate said

Th-th-th-this is awful! Close the hatch! another pirate said

The Warriors Jaster and Kisala were now back inside the ship as they approached Simon, Steve, and Monsha

How did we let beasts get so close?! Monsha said

What's happening guys? Punk said

Or radar's gone haywire at the worst. possible time! I'm telling ya, when it rains, it pours! Simon said

Listen, there's...um, something you all need to know. Steve said

What is it Steve? Sophitia said

This ship...has gotten completely out of control! Steve said

Well thanks for telling us captain obvious. Punk said

Wha-at?! Steve! Kisala said

The ship was definitely losing control

You have GOT to be kiddin' me! This is bad, very very bad! We're trapped in Juraika's gravity field! Simon said

Well what do we do?! Monsha said

I don't know! Steve said

Just then Bruce Banner appeared

Jesus, what's going on. Banner said

Whoa! We're gonna crash. Simon said

What? Banner yelled

Wait who are you? Simon said

Um... Banner said

Ah nevermind anyway we better find a nice soft forest to land in or its curtains for all of us! Simon said

I'd be most happy to...if only i could steer! Steve said

Aaaaaaaaaargh! everyone screamed

Everyone was screaming as the ship was losing control

The ship got on fire as it was approaching the earth's atmosphere but then the ship was not on fire anymore but it was still about to crash

Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa! Meow! Monsha said

Oof! Jaster groaned

Are we still alive? Punk said

Don't worry-it'll take more than that to break this ship! Kisala said

Well that's good news. Punk said

Brace yourselves everyone. Batman said

The ship was now heading near a forest and is still about to crash as it was heading closer and closer until it finally landed

Everyone started to get up as the ship had crash landed

Oh, i thought we were done for! Steve said

Owww... Kisala groaned

Haha! I'm alive. Simon said

I already said that. Punk said

Oh...well still we're alive. Simon said

Simon could you please tell us where we are? Batman said

Sure. Let's see...we were supposed to go to Zerard, but just our luck, we've crash-landed on Juraika, of all places. Whoop-dee-do! Simon said

Great, just great. Punk said

So this is Juraika...the jungle planet... Jaster said

Well? Can you fix it? Kisala said

Almost everything can be repaired right away. But the engine... Steve said

This is definitely gonna take some time. Oh no! This is just fantasic... The fixes are no big thing, but we're all out of booster oil. Simon said

You're kidding! Now what? There aren't any Starship Markets on Juraika. What are we supposed to do? Steve said

Come on, that's no way for a buncha space pirates to act! All right listen up, you rank amateurs. Zegram said

Okay rude much? Punk said

Whatever anyway, that oil is made from the fruit of a particular tree that has highly flammable sap. Apparently that fruit grows on a certain jungle planet. I think you get my drift. Zegram said

Fruit? Sophitia said

Of course, that's right! I remember now. The booster oil we need comes from this "Fire Fruit" that's harvested here on Juraika. Steve said

Which means? Punk said

If we can get a hold of some of that fruit, we'd be able to make more oil with it. Steve said

Very good, bolthead. Zegram said

Fire Fruit, eh? Jaster said

Let's go! Simon, Steve-we'll leave the repairs to you. Kisala said

Aye-aye. both Simon and Steve said

Did we HAVE to land on such a sweltering planet? Zegram said

Wait for me guys. Banner said

Hold on who are you? Jaster said

Oh yeah about that...remember when you asked where Hulk was? Punk said

Yeah? Jaster said

Well... Punk said

The gang has crashed-landed on Juraika and the only way out is for Simon and Steve to repair while also finding a Fire Fruit stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 10

After crash-landing on Juraika the gang was now searching for a Fire Fruit to get the ship back up and running

What? Jaster, Kisala, and Zegram said

Yeah, we were surprised too. Punk said

So wait this guy is Hulk? Jaster said

Unfortunately, yes. Batman said

No way. Kisala said

Now there's something you don't see everyday. Zegram said

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bruce Banner. Banner said

Jaster. Jaster said

I'm Kisala. Kisala said

The name's Zegram nice to meet you. Zegram said

Likewise. Banner said

So are you really Hulk? Jaster said

Yes, well...kinda. Banner said

Kinda? Kisala said

The Hulk and i are one person. Banner said

What? Jaster said

There was an accident. Banner said

What kind of accident? Kisala said

The military was testing out a gamma bomb but... Banner said

It didn't work out so well? Zegram said

Yeah, it was huge. Everyone got out of there. Everyone...except me. Banner said

What happened? Jaster said

After i was hit by the gamma blast i became the Hulk. Banner said

So how did you have this curse? Zegram said

Years, many many years. Banner said

Wow...that's rough. Zegram said

Believe me it was. Banner said

Wait a minute how are you supposed to turn back into him? Jaster said

I only become the Hulk if i get angry. Banner said

Angry? Kisala said

Yeah, that's right. Banner said

Uh guys i hate to interrupt but shouldn't we be staying focused? Punk said

Punk is right we need to find the Fire Fruit. Batman said

Oh right i forgot about that. Jaster said

We should get going Jaster. Kisala said

Right. Jaster said

Banner are you going to be okay? Sophitia said

I'll be fine why do you ask? Banner said

Dude how are you going to fight? Punk said

I may be not the Hulk right now but i'll still try to help out. Banner said

Are you sure? Batman said

Yes i am. Banner said

A few minutes later

The gang were still walking in the forest while also checking everything about it

Strange...this area should be full of Fire Fruit. But there's not a single one to be found. What's going on? Zegram said

I wonder...Could someone have already taken them all? Kisala said

No way. Punk said

Yeah, that's impossible. Nobody could take all of the fruit in the jungle. Jaster said

Well, maybe huge troops of monkeys are eating all of the fruit! Kisala said

Monkeys? Don't they usually eat bananas? Punk said

Well... Kisala said

Don't be ridiculous. Let's look a little further in. Zegram said

Good idea. Sophitia said

A few more minutes later

The gang were now going deeper in the forest

Huh? Zegram said as he noticed something

What's wrong? Banner said

Must be their territory from here on in. Zegram said

"Their?" Jaster said

The Burkaqua. Zegram said

The Burka...what? Punk said

What is the Burkaqua? Batman said

They're a Juraiken tribe, and they don't like dealing with outsiders. Zegram said

So they're dangerous right? Punk said

Very dangerous. Zegram said

The Burkaqua were moving around and yelling making Kisala a little scared

Eek! What was that? Kisala said

Don't worry maybe they're friendly. Sophitia said

Trust me they're not. Zegram said

The Burkaqua were still moving around as everyone was getting prepared

What are they doing? Jaster said

I don't know but this is getting creepy. Punk said

Arrows were falling from the trees surrounding the gang

Dammit! Jaster said

Okay Burkaqua or whatever if you wanna fight us then come out and us. Punk said

The Burkaqua were making noises until they stopped and left

They're gone. Jaster said

Blech! Zegram said as he spit something out

What's wrong? Batman said

This stuff'll finish you in 10 seconds flat. Zegram said

You're kidding! Kisala said

Well, what's next, Desert Claw? Should we hightail it? Zegram said

If people are around, there ought be a village. We might be able to ask them about that Fire Fruit. Jaster said

You mean you actually want to go to their village? You got a death wish or what? Zegram said

They're still people. We can reason with them. Jaster said

Jaster's right let's try to talk to them. Sophitia said

Oh yeah, wouldn't that be nice? Heh, we got us a daredevil, here. Zegram said

Come on! Jaster said

Another few minutes later

The gang were still walking in the forest looking for a village full of Burkaqua to try to reason with them and asked them about the Fire Fruit

Whoa what's that? Sophitia said as she pointed at a strange stone statue head

Oh you gotta be kidding me. Punk said

We'll never get past this... Kisala said

Those Burkaqua must've put it here. Tryin' to keep people like us out of their village, i'm sure. No ordinary human can move this monstrosity. Zegram said

Well then, how about someone with superhuman strength? Kisala said

You see anyone like that around here? Zegram said

Wait i have an idea Banner can you...? Kisala said

No. Banner said

What? Why not? Kisala said

Remember what i said? Banner said

That you become the Hulk when you get angry? Kisala said

Exactly. Banner said

It's all right, we'll come back later. Let's find another route. Jaster said

Just a few more minutes later

Once again the gang were still walking in the forest trying to search for the Burkaqua and the Fire Fruit

Hey look at that. Sophitia said

Let me guess another statue head? Punk said

No a house. Sophitia said

Good let's see if someone's inside. Punk said

While they weren't looking a strange looking short person was following them

Huh? Zegram said as he started to notice the little man

Hmm? Kisala said

Kisala turned and saw that the little man was following her

Whoa! What do you think you're doing?! Kisala yelled

Nrgh! Jaster said as he took out his sword and pointed it at the little man

Whoa! Hang on! Just calm down a sec! the little man said

Why were you following us? Batman said

Yeah man that's creepy. Punk said

Sorry about that. Been so long since i've seen another person-I just needed some human contact. Heh heh. the little man said

Human contact, huh? Kisala said

Dude next time try talking to us okay? Punk said

I will i promise i will. Anyway, Name's Filio. Come on in! I haven't talked to someone in ages. Hehe, follow me. the little man said as he went inside his house

Should we trust him? Sophitia whispered to Batman

He doesn't seem like a threat so it'll be okay. Batman said

Good. Sophitia said

The gang went inside Filio's house as they were sitting down Kisala was also looking around Filio's house

Wow, this place is kind of a mess. Kisala said

Tell me about it. Punk said

So, you live here alone? Jaster said

I was banished here. Punishment for breaking a village rule. It's a horrible story. Filio said

How horrible. Sophitia said

I like tinkering with machines, as you can see. Unfortunately, it's strictly forbidden in that village. Filio said

That village...? Kisala said

They're really old-fashioned. Filio said

Huh? Kisala said

The villagers, i mean. Filio said

What do you mean? Banner said

They're so bound by their rules, they never even glance at anything new. That's why this planet is so underdeveloped-those backwards Burkaqua. Filio said

Well, that makes sense. Punk said

Your village...is it far from here? Jaster said

Hmm? Oh, yeah, uh, Burkaqua Village. Filio said

Your village is named Burkaqua Village? Batman said

That's where i used to live. Buncha old sticks-in-the-mud there. So, er...where was i? Filio said

Huh? Oh, um... Jaster said

My research shows that other planets are coming along swimmingly. But Juraika's civilization hasn't changed in a thousand years! This planet is an absolute relic. Time's moved on without us! And are we supposed to stand for it!? Heck no! I'm gonna be the one who changes this place. I'll make it even more advanced than Zerard. Filio said

You say that now, but have you ever even seen Zerard? Zegram said

Er...unfortunately, i haven't. Filio said

Figures. Punk said

But i've heard it's the most advanced planet in the galaxy. Oh, yeah! Take a look at this. Apparently Zerard is covered with these things. Filio said as he had a glove on his hand

With gloves? Jaster said

Wear that and your strength will go through the roof. You can even move massive hunks of rock! Amazing what SOME planets can come up with, huh? Filio said

Uh... they all said

Pretty cool, right? Here, take it. Filio said

Huh? Why? Jaster said

Oh, i've got another one. Besides, you guys are on your way to Burkaqua Village, right? Filio said

That's right. Sophitia said

If you get a chance, could you tell 'em all about the wonders of civilization? For me? Wouldya? Filio said

A power glove...and a pretty old model, too. Say, Jaster, this could come in handy. Kisala said

How? Punk said

We might be able to use it to move that stone statue. Kisala said

If he's offering, take it. Either way, we gotta split. The village is just ahead. We can finally finish our mission. Zegram said

What? Already? Filio said

As soon as they were about to leave Filio called out to them

Oh, yeah...! I wouldn't go near the houses along the river if i were you. Filio said

Why? Sophitia said

Just trust me. Anyway, see ya! Filio said as waved goodbye

The gang appears to be heading on the right track as Jaster received a glove from Filio to move the stone statue stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 11

After meeting with Filio and receiving a glove the gang were now ready to break down the statue so they can move on

So what are we supposed to do with this glove? Punk said

Well from what Filio told us is that we can use this glove to destroy the statue. Kisala said

I don't know that guy was creepy. Punk said

Yes, very creepy. Sophitia said

Creepy or not he gave us an item to destroy the statue. Batman said

That is true. Jaster said

Look we have a glove right? Banner said

Yeah we pretty much established that. Punk said

So why don't we just use it and break the statue. Banner said

Good point. Punk said

Well what are we waiting for? Let's go destroy it. Zegram said

The gang was walking until they made it back to the statue

Hey, Bruce? Kisala said

What is it? Banner said

Are you sure you can't use your Hulk form to destroy the statue? Kisala said

Like i said i only become him if i get angry. Banner said

Oh, right. Kisala said

Don't worry Kisala we have the glove so we can break it down. Jaster said

Yeah, that just might work. Give it a shot, Jaster. Zegram said

Jaster then put the glove and started pushing the block that was part of the statue after the block was inserted the statue started opening up and a path was made

Okay that was cool. Punk said

Damn right it was. Jaster said

We need to keep moving. Batman said

Batman's right let's get going. Kisala said

A few minutes later

The gang were still walking in the forest as they were still looking for the Fire Fruit

What IS all this...? Jaster said

Were they bombed or what? Zegram said

Hey look another house. Sophitia said as she pointed at another house

There better not be another creepy guy inside. Punk said

As they were about to head in Kisala went inside first and as she was looking around there was no one there except another guy was looking at Kisala and he was taller than Filio

Whoa! Kisala yelled

Kisala looked up and saw him this man was rather strange looking than Filio he then started to smell Kisala

Ooooh, you smell good. Good woman, good smell. Aww yeah! the guy said

Kisala didn't scream but she was freaked out by him

No one ever comes here. Quit standin' around and come on in. the guy said

Kisala are you okay? Sophitia said as she and the others approached her

Guys, we have another weirdo. Kisala said

Figures. Punk said

The gang were now inside the man's house

What? You guys are here, too? You wait outside. the guy said

They went and sat down while Zegram was leaning against the wall

So...you've met Filio? He's an odd duck huh? Odd enough to get tossed out of the village, anyway. the guy said

And you're not? Zegram said

Nope, not me, i left by choice. Can't stand to be around them old-fashioned fogeys. I go to all the trouble of inventin' for 'em, and all they say is "no thanks"! the guy said

Inventing what? Kisala said

Yeah what were you inventing? Banner said

This! the guy said as he held a bomb

The gang except Punk gasped as they saw the bomb

Oh you gotta be kidding me. Punk said

At a close view we see the house standing there as the bomb blew up from the inside there was now smoke coming out of it after it blew up the gang was safe and sound as they avoided the blast

What happened?! Jaster said

What do you think? That guy had a bomb in his hand. Punk said

Is he dead? Zegram said

Unbelievable. Kisala said

They looked up and saw that the man was still alive

Just kidding, folks! the guy said

Not funny, SO not funny. Kisala said

Kisala's right what was that all about? Banner said

Behold the power of my invention! I call it a "bomb"! It can blast even the hardest things to bits. the guy said

Uh dude sorry to burst your bubble but we know what a bomb is. Punk said

Really? the guy said

Yeah...well some of us. Punk said

I see. Well anyway, aww yeah catch. the guy said as tossed the bomb to Jaster

Oof. Jaster groaned

Jaster tried to give the bomb to Kisala but she refused to take it

Put that invention of mine to good use, now! the guy said

Don't worry we will. Sophitia said

Well, guess you guys better be on your way. I gotta take care of these wounds. the guy said

Dude are you okay? Punk said

I'll be fine, see you later...ow! the guy said as his body started to ache

Y-Yeah, later... Jaster said

We should get going. Batman said

Before they could leave the man called out to them

Oh, hey, you're going to Burkaqua Village, right? I got a message for the elder. the guy said

A message? Sophitia said

Yeah, tell 'im Dario said "How long you gonna be set in your ways, you old loon?!" "What this planet needs is progress! Aww yeah!" Got that? the guy said

Totally got it. Punk said

Good well see ya later. the guy said as he went back inside his house

Okay...that guy was weirder than the other one. Punk said

Yeah, no kidding. Kisala said

Look let's forget about it and move on okay? Banner said

Good idea. Zegram said

A few more minutes later

The gang was still walking in the forest until a fly came buzzing out of nowhere and flew up in the sky

Wh-What was that?! Jaster said

I think that was a fly. Punk said

Yeah, but why did it fly away? Jaster said

They turned around again and saw a boy coming out of the bushes

Aw, man! I almost had him! Aww... the boy said

The boy turned and look at the people staring at him

What's with you? Hey, kid, what do you think you're doing here? Zegram said as he was preparing to take his sword out

Zegram, please. Sophitia said stopping him

Yeah, take it easy, Zegram. Jaster said

I'm...I'm just collecting bugs, that's all! the boy said

Bugs...? But this place is crawling with beasts! Isn't it dangerous? Kisala said

I don't mind! I'm gonna catch a big one for the Insectron tournament! the boy said

Insectron tournament? Punk said

Yup, that's why i came to Juraika. the boy said

Uh, you wouldn't happen to be from Zerard by any chance? Kisala said

Yep, it sure was tough saving up money for the trip. I'm gonna catch a great insector here on Juraika and win the Insectron tournament for sure this time! the boy said

Well, that's understandable. Banner said

So what's your rank, kid? Zegram said

I'm still a D... the boy said

Ahh, then insectors from Juraika should be fine. Zegram said

You sure seem to know a lot about it, mister! the boy said

Humph... Zegram said

What's this Insectron thing? Jaster said

Yeah, what's it about? Punk said

An Insector fighting competition. Takes place on Zerard. I've heard the prizes are pretty fancy these days. So it's gaining popularity, but i never thought a squirt like this would be involved. Zegram said

I'm not a squirt! What about you, mister, are you a beginner? the boy said

Me? Uh, first i've heard of it, actually. Jaster said

Oh, really? Well, in that case... I tell you what, why don't i give you this. It's my old one. the boy said as he gave Jaster an Insector Trap and a Rearing Cage

An insect cage? Jaster said

It's a trap. You put bait inside and set it out where bugs like to go. the boy said

So you use this to trap bugs? Batman said

Yup, anyway, wait a while and there'll be a bug inside when you come back-if you're lucky. But they won't come out if you just sit there and watch. the boy said

Sounds good to me. Punk said

I'll give you some of this special food, too. Here! the boy said as he gave Jaster Sanchez Fruit

This fruit looks good. Sophitia said

There's all kinds of traps and baits. You gotta think about all that AND where to put the trap, or you'll never catch a good insector. Well, good luck, mister! See you at the Insectron tournament some day! Bye! the boy said as he left

What's with that self-satisfied mug? He ain't all that. Zegram said

Bug hunting...looks fun, doesn't it, Jaster? Kisala said

A lotta guys get too wound up in the Insectron. Messes up their lives. Just take it easy, is all. Zegram said

Wait i have a question. Punk said

What is it? Banner said

Where are we supposed to find bugs in this giant forest? Punk said

Hmm...well they could be anywhere but i'm sure we'll find some. Kisala said

We'll worry about that later right now we need to find the Fire Fruit. Batman said

Oh, right we should keep looking. Punk said

It looks like the gang pick up a few items on their quest to find the Fire Fruit stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 12

After receiving a bomb and a few other things the gang were still on their quest to find the Fire Fruit

Jesus Christ where is this village? Punk said

Don't worry we're almost there. Sophitia said

I hope so. Punk said

It feels like we've been walking for hours. Banner said

Yeah, no kidding. Zegram said

Relax everyone remember we have to find the Fire Fruit. Batman said

Batman's right it may be a long walk but we have to stay positive. Kisala said

I guess that makes sense. Jaster said

So...how many miles until we get there? Punk said

Probably a few more. Kisala said

Good then let's get going. Punk said

A few minutes later

The gang have finally reached a village but they weren't sure if it was Burkaqua and two guards were standing there

Finally we made it. Punk said

Is this the village? Banner said

I don't know. Kisala said

Hmm. Sophitia said

What is it? Jaster said

I have a bad feeling something is about to happen later. Sophitia said

What do you mean? Batman said

I just have a feeling. Sophitia said

Well whatever that feeling is let's save it for later. For now let's go inside. Punk said

Agreed. Jaster said

Before they could go inside the guards stopped them from entering

What the? Punk said

What do YOU want? Only Burkaquans are allowed beyond this point. Go home! the first guard said

Wait our ship broke down. We're looking for Fire Fruit. Jaster said

Not our problem! Now go home or get hurt! the first guard said

Urk! Jaster groaned

Hey! Watch it! Punk said

Another piece of friendly advice: Don't go near the spring past here! ESPECIALLY not today! the second guard said

We'll keep that in mind. Jaster said

You better now get out of here. the first guard said

Realizing they were going nowhere the gang then turned and walk away

So now what? Punk said

It appears are refusing to let us inside the village. Sophitia said

Well yeah, that much is obvious. Zegram said

So what do we do? Kisala said

Hey Banner are you still angry yet? Punk said

No. Banner said

Damn it. Punk said

Again what do we do? Kisala said

Let's just keep going. Batman said

How many miles this time? Punk said

A few more again. Jaster said

Okay in case it's a long trip i'm gonna start my "Are we there yet?" jokes. Punk said

Huh? Zegram said as he noticed something

What is it, Zegram? Jaster said

Shh! I heard something. Zegram said

Huh...? Kisala said as she noticed something too

What wrong? Banner said

Look over there. Kisala said

As they were looking they see a young girl and a woman were standing in the water next to a waterfall

You're not afraid, Miri? the woman said

Nope, not me...Lilika...am...am i gonna meet the Star God? Miri said

That's right. You've been chosen. You get to be right next to the Star God. Lilika said

I know...but...When i'm with him, does that mean i won't be able to you anymore? Miri said

Miri... Lilika said

Now back to the gang

Villagers, you think? Kisala said

Yup they definitely look like villagers. Punk said

Look at that-two broads! Not bad, eh? Tell me, Jaster, which one's more your type? Zegram said

Jaster didn't say anything the others also didn't say anything and Zegram was just laughing

What's WRONG with you two?! Let's go down there and ask them where Burkaqua Village is. Kisala said

Are you sure that's a good idea? Banner said

Don't worry it'll be fine. Now let's go. Kisala said

Before she could move Zegram put her back down

Wait. Zegram said

What's wrong? Sophitia said

Those two look like Burkaqua tribesman. They might attack if they know we're outsiders. Zegram said

So what? We can take them on. Punk said

Zegram's right we have to stay put. Batman said

They don't look like the type to attack. Kisala said

Ugh! What do you know about the Burkaqua, anyway!? Listen, do you have any idea what they did to me back in the days? Zegram said

What did they do to you? Banner said

These Burkaqua creeps, first they- Zegram said

Before Zegram could explain Lilika was hearing what was going on

Who's there?! Lilika said

Uh-oh! We've been spotted. Zegram said

Lilika did some backflips and took out a machete and threw it at Jaster who thankfully dodged

Whoa! Jaster yelled

She was ready to attack again until Zegram stopped her

W-Wait-let us explain! We come in peace! Zegram said as he and the others had their hands up

We're sorry...we didn't mean to spy on you. You're from Burkaqua Village, right? We'd like to go there ourselves, but the gatekeepers turned us away and we can't get in. Kisala said

What do you want there? Kisala said

Our ship's broken down. And we need Fire Fruit to fix it. We were hoping that maybe we could get some in the village. Kisala said

While Kisala was talking with Lilika three big tentacles were sneaking behind Miri

Or, uh, you know, well um...find out where we could gather them ourselves. Kisala said

As soon as Kisala had finished talking one of the tentacles grabbed Miri

Eeeeeek! Miri yelled

Ah! Kisala said

Kisala used her blades and slashed two of the tentacles to free Miri

Run away! Kisala said

Another tentacle popped up and started to grab Kisala

Huh? Kisala said as she noticed the tentacle grabbing her

Oh crap. Banner said

Jasteeeeer! Kisala yelled

Kisala! Jaster yelled

We have to save her. Sophitia said

Yeah, let's go guys. Punk said

The others ran up and approached the tentacles holding Kisala in it's hands

Ahhh! Kisala yelled

Guys we have to save her. Jaster said

Relax it's just a bunch of tentacles. This'll be a piece of cake. Punk said

Unfortunately for Punk it wasn't going to be a piece of cake as a monster came out of the water

What the-?! Jaster said

You were saying? Batman said

It was worth a try but oh well let's do this. Punk said

Banner you should stand back while you can. You're still in your human form. Sophitia said

Got it. Banner said as he hid behind a bush

Human form? Lilika said

We'll explain later right now we have to stop this monster. Batman said

Ahhhh! Kisala yelled

Aw, do we HAVE to? Zegram said

Yes, we do. Sophitia said

Hang on, we'll save you! Lilika said

Batman threw three batarangs at the tentacle monster but it blocked them

Are those supposed to be your weapons? Lilika said

No they're not. Batman said

Then how do you fight? Lilika said

With my fists. Batman said

I see. Lilika said

Punk tried to do high kick against the tentacle monster but it also blocked that as well

Seriously? How do we hit this thing? Punk said

Batman then had an idea

I have a plan. Batman said

We're listening. Zegram said

I'm going to create an ice bomb. Batman said

An ice bomb? Punk said

Yes, but i need your help. Could you distract that thing while i work on the ice bomb? Batman said

Of course we will. Sophitia said

Excellent, i'll go work on it right away. Good luck. Batman said as he left

Get ready to get your ass kicked you ugly freak. Punk said

It looks like the gang have got themselves in a bit of a pickle as they were facing off against a monster that is holding Kisala hostage stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 13

The gang was still continuing on their quest to find the Fire Fruit in the forest while looking around they meet a young woman and a young girl by a waterfall they try to explain the situation to them but then a giant monster appeared out of nowhere and holds Kisala hostage now they were fighting the monster while Batman was busy making an ice bomb to stop it

Careful guys that thing is holding Kisala in it's hands. Jaster said

Then let's take it out before it can hurt her. Zegram said

Sounds good to me. Punk said

Punk did a roundhouse kick to the monster

Lilika shot three arrows at the monster

That was a nice kick. the woman said

Thanks your arrows are good too. Punk said

Sophitia did a super slash at the monster

Creature are you going to let Kisala go? Sophitia said

The monster roared in response

I'll take that as a no. Sophitia said

Jaster did three slashes at the monster

Zegram performed a super slash of his own at the monster

They all did so much damage to the monster but it wasn't enough

Jesus, this thing's tough. Zegram said

It's like nothing's hurting it. the woman said

Hello, guys? I need some help. Kisala said

Hang on Kisala. Jaster said

So does anyone have any plans? Zegram said

Don't worry our friends Batman and Banner are working on a weapon that would destroy the monster. Sophitia said

So what's taking so long? Jaster said

Well, you see he told us we need to distract it while they work on it. Punk said

For how long? Jaster said

Probably for a few minutes. Punk said

Few minutes huh? No problem. Zegram said

Yeah that doesn't seem so bad. Jaster said

That's right and it'll be ready once we have distracted it long enough. Sophitia said

Look out everyone it's ready for round two. the woman said

Good then let's keep fighting it then. Zegram said

Meanwhile

Batman was busy working on his ice bomb with Banner

So this ice bomb is supposed to stop the monster? Banner said

Yes. Batman said

I see. Banner said

Any luck? Batman said

Any luck with what? Banner said

Getting the Hulk. Batman said

I already told you and the others i only become Hulk if i get angry. Banner said

What about now? Batman said

Nothing. Banner said

Are you and the Hulk really the same person? Batman said

Yeah. Banner said

Keeping trying and he'll come out. Batman said

Thanks...by the way did you invent your other gadgets? Banner said

Well, yes and no. Batman said

What do you mean? Banner said

I have a friend who helps me out. Batman said

What's his name? Banner said

Lucius Fox. Batman said

He sounds like a good friend. Banner said

Yes he does. Batman said

Can i help? Banner said

Are you an inventor? Batman said

No but i am a scientist. Banner said

And? Batman said

Well i did invent a machine while i was trying to cure myself. Banner said

Did it work? Batman said

No i was still the same. Banner said

Batman thought for a moment and nodded his head

Thanks. Banner said

No problem now let's get to work. Batman said

You got it. Banner said

A few minutes later

There we're done. Banner said

Good now i'll go back and join the others. Batman said

Okay good luck. Banner said

Back with the others

They were still fighting the monster

Zegram did another super slash at the monster

Hey is your friend coming back with that weapon or what? Zegram said

Punk did an uppercut at the monster

Relax he's coming. Punk said

Jaster did another slash at the monster

Well he better hurry because we can't hold on for much longer. Jaster said

And right on cue Batman came back with the ice bomb in his hand

Sorry i'm late. Batman said

About time. Zegram said

So did you make the weapon that would take out the monster? Jaster said

Yes, it's right here. Batman said as he showed the ice bomb

What is that? the woman said

It's an ice bomb. Batman said

An ice bomb? Jaster said

Yes. Batman said

So what does it do? Zegram said

It puts someone or something on ice. Batman said

Sounds neat. Jaster said

There's just one problem. Batman said

What's that? the woman said

We need to rescue Kisala first before using it. Batman said

Don't worry i'll do it. Punk said

Are you sure? Sophitia said

Yeah, i mean aren't you scared? Jaster said

Of course i am but i want to help. Punk said

Very well we're counting on you. Batman said

Trust me i can do it. Punk said

While Punk was preparing to attack the monster, Kisala was still held hostage

Let go of me you freak. Kisala said

The monster roared

You're not gonna let me go are you? Kisala said

The monster roared again

Of Course. Kisala said

Hey ugly. Punk said

The monster turned around and saw Punk kicking it in the gut

How do you like that huh? Punk said

Whoa! Kisala yelled as she was falling before being saved by Jaster

I got you. Jaster said

Thanks Jaster. Kisala said

No problem. Jaster said

Batman do it now. Punk said

Got it. Batman said as he activated the ice bomb and threw it at the monster's mouth

Yes, it went inside. Sophitia said

Okay...so now what? Zegram said

Wait. Batman said

Wait? For what? Jaster said

Look. Batman said

Everyone looked and saw the monster as it was becoming completely frozen solid

Holy crap. Zegram said

Amazing. the woman said

Wow. Kisala said

That's incredible. Jaster said

The frozen monster then shatters into a million pieces

And that's that. Punk said

Banner comes in and joins everyone

Is everyone okay? Banner said

Everyone except Kisala nodded their heads

Good. Banner said

You okay? Jaster said

I'm gonna have nightmares about this. Kisala said

You...you were protecting my sister. the woman said

Thank you... the girl said

It's okay. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. Are you okay? Are you hurt at all? Kisala said

No, i'm just fine. the girl said

Kisala noticed something strange about the girl as she wasn't looking at her

Anyway who are you guys? Punk said

I'm Lilika, and this is Miri. the woman said

I'm Kisala. Nice to meet you. Kisala said

Yes, same here! Miri said

Huh...? Kisala said as she noticed it again

Is something wrong? Sophitia said

Miri's eyes...she was attacked by a beast long ago. Lilika said

A beast... Kisala said

So in other words she's blind right? Punk said

Yes. Lilika said

Figures. Punk said

I can't see, but i can do everything else! There isn't anything that can stop me! Miri said

Really... Kisala said

So there's no need to tread lightly around her. You said you wanted to go to Burkaqua village, right? Lilika said

Oh, uh, yes! Kisala said

I'll have a word with the guards on your behalf. But they don't take kindly to strangers there. Be careful. Lilika said

Really? Thank you so much! Kisala said

Well, it's time for us to head back. See you later. Lilika said as she and her sister left

We better get a move on ourselves. Seems that Burkaqua is full of beautiful women, huh? Zegram said

Dude seriously? Punk said

Hey i'm just saying. Zegram said

We need to get moving. Batman said

Batman's right let's go. Kisala said

Looks like the gang is heading back to Burkaqua village to speak with the guards again stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 14

After dealing with a giant monster and saving Kisala a woman named Lilika agrees to talk to the villagers to let them in so now the gang was heading back to the village

So are we heading back to the village? Punk said

Yes, hopefully we can get in this time. Kisala said

Will this Lilika woman really talk to the villagers? Banner said

She told us herself that she'll talk to them so let's trust her. Jaster said

Well let's hurry then. Batman said

Yeah, time to meet those women. Zegram said

Dude seriously again? Punk said

I'm kidding. Zegram said

You know there's something i can't get over. Sophitia said

What's that? Jaster said

Lilika's sister. Sophitia said

Oh yeah her sister. Punk said

It's so sad that she became blind because of a monster. Sophitia said

Yeah, i feel the exact way. Kisala said

Of course she's blind but there's nothing we can do about it. Punk said

It still feels sad though. Sophitia said

While she is blind at least she's still alive. Batman said

That's true. Kisala said

As they continue to walk through the forest someone was calling for them

Hey, wait up. a voice said

What did you say? Jaster said

Huh? I didn't say anything. Kisala said

Did you guys...? Jaster said

Wasn't me dude. Punk said

No. Batman said

I haven't said a word. Sophitia said

Not me. Banner said

But i thought- Jaster said

No, no, over here. the voice said

Hey, it wasn't me. Zegram said

Over here, look down, down! the voice said

They all looked down and saw a purple toad

Can't be...this thing? Jaster said

Oho, you finally noticed me! the purple toad said

A talking toad? Seriously? Punk said

Yeah, i'm a talking toad so what? the purple toad said

Who are you? Batman said

I'm Toady, i'm...a toad. Yeah, i live in this lake. the purple toad said

You can talk?! Kisala said

I already told you yes i can talk. Also you're real sharp. Happened all of a sudden, too. Toady said

Happened all of a sudden? Banner said

Yeah, musta been 'cause of that orange colored goop. Toady said

Orange colored goop...? Hmm... This must be the work of that rune. Zegram said

What do you mean? Sophitia said

Rune speeds up the process of evolution and turns living things into beasts. Zegram said

You got that right. Ever since it fell from the sky, the jungle been full of all kinds of weird stuff. My buddy he got all huge and went kinda crazy. you know- the beast that you defeated earlier. Toady said

Wait you mean the monster we just defeated was your friend? Punk said

Yup, but hey, you know, i don't blame you for it. It's better this way. If he'd survived...i... Oh man, what a shame...! Toady said

Come on, let's leave this lump and be on our way. Zegram said

No, wait! Hang on, take me with you! Come on guys, don't be such a stick in the mud! I really want to come along for the ride. Toady said

What did you say? Zegram said

Who'd want to live our their life in this swamp? Besides, if i stay here much longer, i might end up like one of them. Toady said

That ain't our problem! Now scat! Zegram said

Wow wow wow wow, hey, it's not like you don't stand to benefit! Toady said

Ignore him, just tell's us what you can do? Punk said

I can talk, right? Toady said

Yeah, we already know that. Banner said

Well that's not the only thing that i can do. I also got this interesting new power. I bet it'll come in handy, my friends. Toady said

Toady was looking around and some stuff Jaster was carrying and grabbed them with his tongue

Here, let me borrow these. Toady said

What the?! Jaster said

Toady swallowed the two weapons Jaster was carrying and spit out a new weapon

Okay what just happened? Punk said

What...? What did you just do? Kisala said

I have the power to mix together the things that i eat. Toady said

Really? Batman said

Yeah, it's like i can fuse together two different items. Pretty cool, eh? Toady said

Neat. Punk said

Yeah, it sure is. Kisala said

As Jaster's two weapons were fused into one weapon he now had the Ridge Crusher

If you bring me with you, i can combine the items you find and make cooler new items. I'm beggin' you! Let me come along! Toady said

What do you think? Kisala said

All my friends have turned into monsters... i'll be all by myself if i stay here. Please! Toady said

They all nodded and agreed

All right. You can come with us. Jaster said

Whoa, you kiddin'? Seriously? Oh Excellent! This'll be great! Toady said

Excited they he gets to go with them he ran towards Zegram and grabbed him

Hey! What are you doing? Ack! Get offa me! I hate creepy things like you! Go bug someone else! Zegram said

So...shouldn't we get going? Punk said

Oh right, let's go. Jaster said

Meanwhile

Lobo was in the village the gang was heading back to and it looks like he making a mess

Please get out of our village now. the man said

Get out? But i just got here. Lobo said

Well now you have to leave at once. the second man said

I'm not going anywhere...well not yet anyway. Lobo said

Why? the man said

I'm looking for some people. Lobo said

People? the second man said

Lobo pulled out a photo and it showed the Warriors

Have you seen these guys before? Lobo said

No we haven't seen them before? the man said

Is that right? Lobo said

Yes, it is now please leave. the second man said

Alright fine. Lobo said as he got on his bike but not before he turned back to the people

Listen up if you see these guys tell them i'll be waiting for them. Lobo said as he showed the picture again for everyone to see

Wait where are you going? the man said

I'll gonna kill some time while i wait so i'm gonna blow some stuff up. Anyway, later asswipes. Lobo said as he left

What's an asswipe? the second man said

I have no idea. the man said

Back to the gang

They were still walking through the forest until they finally made it back to the village then they saw a guy talking to the guards someone was groaning as they were walking

What's that? Jaster said

I don't know but it doesn't sound good. Banner said

Whoa! Jaster yelled

They stopped as a man who was walking by came in and he was not looking good

What in blazes...? Zegram said

What's going on? the guy said as he rushed over to the man after he was done talking with the guards

The man didn't say anything as he fell on his knees and threw up purple vomit and after he was done he died

Ah! one of the guards said

They looked on his back and saw purple scars

Huh? Kisala said scared

Okay this is messed up. Punk said

It's the effect of the Dark Fruit again... Bury him. the guy said

What's...going on here? Kisala said

You guys are outsiders, huh? I don't know what you want, but we're a little busy here, as you can see. Leave. the guy said

Another guard came in

Qrann, the chief wants to see you. the guard said

I'll be right there. Look i don't have time for you intruders. Go on, get out of here. Qrann said as he and the another guard left

Okay that was rude. Punk said

So now what? Banner said

Let's just go inside and see what's up. Jaster said

Jaster's right maybe we can help out. Batman said

Alright let's do it. Punk said

It's looks like there's an issue in Burkaqua Village and the gang's going to find out what's up stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 15

The gang were now inside in the village as they went looked around they also needed to know what was going on with the village people and see if they needed help

Finally we're here. Punk said

So this is Burkaqua village. Sophitia said

I know this place looks incredible. Jaster said

Stay focused everyone we need to find out what's going on. Batman said

The guy in a bat suit's right we're here on business. Zegram said

You do know his name's Batman right? Kisala said

To me he's just a guy in a bat suit. Zegram said

I'm more than just a guy in a bat suit. Batman said

Hey, whatever floats your boat. Zegram said

Come on let's go check out what's wrong. Banner said

Yeah, let's go. Jaster said

So do these guys have a Chief we can talk to? Punk said

Only one way to find out. Zegram said

They were walking up all of the stairs until they were at the Chief's house

This must be the Chief's house. Sophitia said

Okay. Let's go inside then. Punk said

Wait. Batman said

What's wrong? Kisala said

I hear some people talking inside. Batman said

Some people? Jaster said

Shh. Batman said

They all stood still as they were listening to what was going on

There's no time to lose! Please Chief, you must decide-for the village. the first person said

Hmm... the Chief said

If this keeps up, we'll be wiped out. We'll have no choice but to turn to the Star God... the second person said

Star god? Seriously? Punk said

Quiet! Batman said quietly

Sorry. Punk said

We've already decided on a sacrifice. Why are you hesitating, Chief? This'll save the village! the third person said

Hmm... the Chief said again

Listen, Chief! The Dark Fruit is increasing even as we speak. The more you hesitate, the more lives will be lost. the third person said

Hmmmmmm... the Chief said once more

Wait, maybe there's another way, another solution. Qrann said

What are you saying? Qrann, i know how you feel about Miri. It's devastating to lose the one you love. But still... the second person said

No! That's not it at all! Don't you see?! No kind of sacrifice can save our village! Can't you understand that? Qrann said

Sacrifice...? Kisala said

What you never heard of a sacrifice before? Punk said

I have but...who are they sacrificing? Kisala said

What are you doing here?! a voice said

They all turned and Lilika and her sister Miri

Lilika...! Kisala said

Hey jungle girl what's shaking? Punk said

Lilika said nothing as she went inside the Chief's house

Huh? Kisala said

(Signs) Miri said

Miri also went inside the Chief's house

Was it something i said? Punk said

Let's just be quiet. Banner said

Ah, Lilika. Is the purification complete? the Chief said

Yes. I present to you...the sacrificial maiden. Lilika said

Miri...! Qrann said

Well, then, Chief...We shall make preparations to proceed with the sacrificial rite tomorrow morning. the third person said

Hmm... the Chief said once again

No! Wait it's too soon. At least wait until the next full moon! Lilika said

Impossible. We can't afford any more victims. the third person said

Nrgh... Lilika groaned

Also while you were away a strange man came to our village. the third person said

What did he look like? Lilika said

He had white skin, long black hair, red eyes and he was wearing strange clothes. the second person said

What did he want? Lilika said

He said he was looking for some people but we don't know who. the second person said

I see. Lilika said

Wait someone's looking for us? Punk said

Batman do you know who it is? Sophitia said

He sounds familiar but i don't know. Batman said

Anyway the ceremony is tomorrow. Place Miri in the Maiden Shrine until the appointed hour. the third person said

It has already been decided. Don't get any smart ideas, Qrann. the second person said

The two people went back to their homes Qrann was walking out as well until the gang again

You again? I thought i told you to get lost. Qrann said

I owe these people a favor, Qrann. Permit them to stay. Lilika said

Lilika! Don't you care about all of this? You put up your own sister as a scrifice...And it's all your fault Miri's blind, too. Qrann said

Wait i thought she attacked by a monster. Banner said

Stay out of this. Qrann said

Sorry, my bad. Banner said

Anyway how can you be the head of the Burkaqua warriors when you can't even take care of your own sister? Qrann said

You're right...it's my fault... Lilika said

(Flashback)

Aah! Young Miri groaned

Miri! Young Lilika yelled

The spider monster was approaching their mother and it killed her

Aaagh! the woman screamed

Mommy! Young Miri yelled

Mom! Lilika said as she got angry

Lilika, help me! young Miri said

Why, you-! Lilika yelled

Angered that their mother was killed Lilika rushes off to kill the spider monster but she was no match for it

No! Lilika said

The spider monster then turned it's attention to Miri

Lilika! Miri said

The spider monster rushed towards Miri as she screamed

(Flashback ends)

That was the day the light faded from Miri's eyes. I couldn't save our mother...what a horrible memory for Miri to bear... Lilika said

Then don't make her into a sacrifice! We can help her out of this. Qrann said

No, Qrann, we can't...as warriors it is our duty to protect the village. There's nothing i can do... Lilika said

Humph. Fine warrior you've turned out to be. I'm going to check on Miri. Qrann said as he left but not before looking at the gang again

That was intense. Banner said

I'll say. Punk said

You all-don't do anything stupid. One false step and you're dead. Qrann said as he now left

Did i hear that right? Miri's going to be sacrificed? Kisala said

It's the only way. Lilika said

The only way? Sophitia said

We don't know why the Dark Fruit keeps increasing. The Villagers touch it and get poisoned. We'll be wiped out for sure if this continues. We need the Star God's power to put things right again. It's our last hope. Lilika said

How terrible... Kisala said

Lilika then left

Ah great. Looks like we're gonna be stuck here awhile. Zegram said

A few hours later

It was nighttime some people were awake while some were asleep

Jaster, you want to go see Miri? Kisala said

Yeah, she's at the Maiden Shrine, right? Which building is that, i wonder? Jaster said

Well, we better find it quick. They're going to sacrifice her in the morning. Punk said

Right let's go. Jaster said

They went to search for the Maiden Shrine so they can talk to Miri

After looking around they found it but Kisala stopped them

Wait. Kisala said

Again with this? Punk said

You guys wait out here i'll go talk with Miri. Kisala said

Are you sure? Batman said

Don't worry i'll be fine. Kisala said

Okay if you say so. Punk said

I'll be right back. Kisala said as she went inside

Inside the Maiden Shrine house Miri was in a cage as she was talking to Qrann

How many times do i have to tell you? Sacrificing yourself is insane! Come on-don't do this! Qrann said

(Signs) Miri said

Miri? Qrann said

It's all right. As long as it'll help everyone, i'll be okay. Miri said

Don't you understand, Miri? You being sacrificed isn't going to help anyone. The Star God won't lift a finger on us. Qrann said

But i have to, or Lilika will get in trouble. Miri said

That's not true! I know your sister doesn't want you to do this, either. Qrann said

I wonder... Miri said

Qrann was done talking to Miri and left Miri then heard some footsteps

Miri... the voice said

Even though she couldn't see she heard her voice and it was Kisala the girl who saved her earlier

Kisala? Miri said

You're sure about this? Kisala said

Uh-huh. I'm okay with it. Miri said

Miri... Kisala said

But after i'm sacrificed to the Star God and no longer around, will Lilika be able to make breakfast by herself? Will she know the right medicines to use when she's hurt? I wonder if she'll be all right without me. Lilika... Miri said as she was crying

Miri... Kisala said sadly

It appears Miri is about to sacrificed tomorrow and who is this mystery person that is looking for the Warriors stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 16

The gang was finally now in Burkaqua Village but some stuff has happened few villagers have died from eating Dark Fruit and the only way to stop it is with a sacrifice and the person chosen for it was Miri

It was morning a group of guards were all gathered in lines of two and the villagers were lying on the ground Lilika was walking with her sister as it was time for the sacrifice also the Village Chief was waiting for Miri

Well...i'll be going now. Miri said

Miri, are you all right? the Chief said

I'll be fine. Take care, Chief. Miri said

Miri... Lilika said

Well, then... you be careful, child. the Chief said

Miri! a voice said

Nnrrgh! another voice said

Qrann was being held back by Guards as he was trying to stop the sacrifice

Miri...! Qrann said

The guards furiously pushed him to the ground

Still trying to butt in, Qrann? You're a warrior, have some pride! the guard said

Miri! Qrann said

We bequeath the maiden's spirit to the altar of the Star God! the Chief said

All the other villagers were muttering ancient language for the Star God

Dammit! Qrann said as he was still on the ground

The gang was now watching Lilika walking with her sister for the sacrifice

Wait... Kisala said

Stop right there. This is a holy rite of the Star God. Don't interfere. Lilika said

Lilika... Jaster said

So you're really gonna do this? Punk said

We have no other choice...this is it... Lilika said

Lilika and her sister kept walking

A sacrifice...this isn't right. Kisala said

I agree. Sophitia said

Leave 'em alone-it ain't our place to butt in. Let them deal with this problem on their own. Zegram said

But we just can't stand by and let this happen! We have to stop them! Kisala said

Seriously? Punk said

Yes, seriously we have to go after them, you guys! Kisala said

Aww man, why do i have to get involved? Zegram said

Look she says we have to stop them so let's just do it. Banner said

Banner's right we have to hurry. Sophitia said

(Signs) fine let's go. Zegram said

A few minutes later

They were walking through the forest again until they saw two talking with each other next to a destroyed ship

What's this? Zegram said

A downed ship? Jaster said

Hmm, this looks like a Zerardian cruiser. Zegram said

Zerardian cruiser? Batman said

Yeah, it probably crashed here while on a tour of the Juraikan wilderness. Zegram said

Day...Daytron. Kisala said as she was reading something on the destroyed ship

Daytron? Is that it's name? Punk said

Yup Daytron is the galaxy's top spaceship manufacturer. Kinda strange that it crashed...they're famous for their quality. Zegram said

Zegram! Jaster said

The others turned to see that Jaster had found something

Eh?...huh? Ah! What's that? Zegram said

I just found it. Any ideas? Jaster said as he held a strange gun

Looks like a freeze shot. It's a gun that'll freeze anything it shoots. Zegram said

You mean like Mr. Freeze? Punk said

Mr. who? Zegram said

How do you know about Mr. Freeze? Batman said

Oh i uh...watch the news. Punk said

Really? Batman said

Oh yeah, definitely. Punk said

Okay seriously who's this Mr. Freeze guy? Zegram said

He's an enemy of mine. Batman said

An enemy? Zegram said

Yes but don't worry he's not here. Batman said

You sure? Zegram said

Positive. Batman said

Alright i believe you. Zegram said

Wonder if it's still usable? Jaster said

Jaster pointed the gun at somewhere and tried to fire it but nothing happened

Guess not. There's still some charge left, though. Jaster said

Oh well, i doubt there's anyone on this planet who'd know how to fix that thing. Zegram said

Well that sucks. Punk said

Yeah...that's a real shame... Jaster said

Let's keep going. Sophitia said

Right. Jaster said

A few more minutes later

They were still walking through the forest until they saw another house

Hey look another house. Banner said

Let me guess...another crazy person lives here? Punk said

Maybe, maybe not but we won't know until we find out. Kisala said

Then let's go find out. Zegram said

As they were approaching the house they stopped for a moment

Huh? Jaster said

There are loud sounds coming from the house until suddenly the door opened

Get out! a voice yelled

Uwaaah! the person said as he was thrown out of the house the person was revealed to be Qrann

A strange man with goggles like the other two men came out

You need my help, huh? Why now?! It's a little late for you to be makin' requests. I don't care one bit about that stupid village! And you can tell the chief i said so! Tell 'im they'd be plenty safe if they'd only had machines! the man said

Nrgh... fine then! Qrann said as he got up and ran off

Well that was pretty random. Punk said

Too random if you ask me. Zegram said

The strange man then noticed the gang

Hmm? What's with you? Do you need somethin' from me? the man said

Er, no, nothing really... Jaster said

Whaa? Is that...? No, it can't be... the man said

Can't be what? Banner said

I smell...a gadget! Where is it?! the man said

Huh? Jaster said as he was confused

Whoa! That's a rare thing you've got there! That's a Freeze Shot, isn't it? the man said

Huh? What? Oh, this? Well, yeah, but it's broken. Jaster said

Broken? Then FIX IT! Don't let it go to waste! Poor thing...can't you feel its pain? the man said

Um...what? Punk said

Here, lemme see! the man said as he tried to grab the broken freeze shot gun from Jaster but it fell to the ground and everyone except Batman and Zegram freaked out

Aaack! Oh, rats! Glue! Where's my glue?! the man said

The man grabbed pieces of the gun as he went inside to repair it with glue while the gang was waiting

Wonder if it's okay? Jaster said

Well, we got nothing to lose, at least. Kisala said

True. Banner said

Hey, can a Freeze Shot ice over rivers and stuff like that? Kisala said

That should be a piece of cake. A good model could even freeze a waterfall. Kisala said

Seriously? Punk said

Wow, that's cool! Kisala said

You all-promise me one thing. a voice said

They all turned to the strange man

What is it? Batman said

No usin' machines for evil! Only use 'em to help people! Don't use 'em to hurt people! And that is my policy. the man said

Relax dude we got the message. Punk said

Good anyway here you go. the man said as he gave the Freeze Shot gun back to Jaster

Is it fixed? Jaster said

Try it and see! the man said

Jaster pointed the Freeze Shot gun at somewhere and accidentally shot the strange man he was now frozen

Holy crap! Banner said

Looks like it worked. Punk said

We should probably help him though. Sophitia said

Yeah, good idea. Jaster said

They all grabbed the iced man and laid him in the water he was now floating in after the ice melted he was free

Sorry about that... you okay? Jaster said

Wh-What did i tell you 'bout hurtin' people?! You gotta be more careful! Machines are for helpin', not for hurtin'! the man said

It was only an accident sir. Sophitia said

Phew... well, you're just startin' out, so i guess i'll let this one slide. But from now on, watch where you point that thing! the man said

Got it. Banner said

Anyway, there ya go. You're all set. See you later. the man said

Thanks a lot, Sherio. Kisala said

See ya. Jaster said

The gang then left and went back to the forest while the strange man was still in the water

Machines aren't bad unless you misuse 'em. It's the users that makes the difference. I wonder if the chief'll ever understand that... the man said

Back to the gang

Sherio? Punk said

Yeah, it's his name isn't it? Kisala said

Sounds kind of weird if you ask me. Punk said

I suppose your right. Kisala said

We'll talk about this later right now we need to stop the sacrifice. Batman said

Right. Kisala said

Another few more minutes later

The gang were once again walking in the forest until they stopped and notice that Zegram was missing

Huh?! Wait, where's Zegram? Kisala said

I don't see him anywhere. Banner said

Huh? But he was just here... Jaster said

Where could he be? Sophitia said

They begin looking for Zegram but failed to notice that he was hiding behind a wall

Look at 'em, what a couple of fools... Zegram said

Zegram was chilling until his phone starting ringing so he answered it

It's me. We got held up in Juraika. No i'm fine. Roger that. These Dorgengoa losers'll get us to our goal soon enough. Yeah. I'll call again when i'm done here. Later. Zegram said

Oh no it appears Zegram is working for someone and the others don't anything about what does this mean stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 17

The gang was on their way to stop the sacrifice Zegram appeared to be talking with someone on the phone and disappeared for awhile the others need to stop Lilika from sacrificing her sister

So where is this sacrificing place? Punk said

I don't know but we need to find it quick. Jaster said

He's right Miri is going to be sacrificed any minute now. Sophitia said

Why not just leave them along? Punk said

What? Kisala said

I mean come on you heard what they said it's not none of our business. Punk said

But don't you think it's horrible? Sophitia said

Of course i think it's horrible but we should just stay out of it. Punk said

Well i'm not gonna stay out of it we need to try and stop this from happening. Kisala said

Kisala's right we need to stop the sacrifice. Jaster said

Yeah. the others Except Banner said

Are we really doing this? Punk said

Pretty much. Banner said

Fine let's get this over with. Punk said

A few minutes later

They arrived at the sacrificing ceremony and they see that Miri was ready to be sacrificed they try to save her but Lilika stood in their way

I thought i told you to stay away. This has nothing to do with you! Leave! Lilika said

Yeah, but someone didn't like the idea of someone being sacrificed. Punk said pointing to Kisala

Hey! Kisala said angrily

Just stating the facts. Punk said

You know though, don't you? Making this sacrifice won't change anything! Jaster said

It's already decided this is the way of the Burkaqua. We can't defy our laws. Lilika said

Is that what you think? Batman said

It is what the Burkaqua thinks. Lilika said

No something is causing the problem in the village. Jaster said

Seriously? Punk said

Do you know where it is? Banner said

No but if we can find the source, we can save the villagers. Please, Lilika! Reconsider! Jaster said

Before Lilika could speak large sounds were made

What was that? Punk said

It's the Star God! Lilika said

Damn...! Jaster said

Jaster tries to run and save Miri but Lilika stops him

Stop! Lilika said

If you're not gonna protect Miri, i will! Jaster said

Suddenly out of nowhere a huge monster appeared but it wasn't just the monster Lobo also appeared as well

I think you mean my Star God. Lobo said

What the? Lilika said

Wait who are you? Jaster said

Lobo. Batman said

Well if it isn't the bat guy i was expecting Superman but you'll have to do. Lobo said

Lobo? No way. Punk said

How do you know Lobo? Batman said

I uh...watch him the news. Punk said

I see. Batman said

You guys know this guy? Jaster said

Yeah we do. Punk said

Well can you tell us about him? Kisala said

Lobo is a bounty hunter who hunts people. Batman said

And not people but aliens too. Punk said

So what's he doing here? Sophitia said

Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for four targets. Lobo said

Wait you mean...? Jaster said

Yup the four targets i'm talking about are them. Lobo said pointing at CM Punk Batman Sophitia and Banner

Of course. Punk said

Lobo then noticed someone was missing

Hey where's the green guy? Lobo said

You mean Hulk? Kisala said

Yeah him where is he? Lobo said

I'm right here. Banner said

You're the green guy? Lobo said

Yeah. Banner said

Hmm...nah i don't see it. Lobo said

I assure you i am the green guy. Banner said

Like i said i don't see it. Lobo said

Okay listen strange man you need to leave now. Lilika said

Leave? But i just got here. Lobo said

This is a sacred place and you're ruining it. Lilika said

Yeah? Well news flash...I. DON'T. CARE. Lobo said

(Growls) Lilika growled

So what are you doing here anyway? Jaster said

I already told you i'm here for these guys. Lobo said holding the photo he was pointing at

Aw crap. Punk said

Yup now you can either come with me so the boss who hired me can kill you or else. Lobo said

Or else what? Kisala said

Lobo uses a grappling gun and grabs Miri

Or else i'll take this girl as insurance. Lobo said

Miri! Lilika Yelled

Let her go. Sophitia said

Sure if you come with me quietly. Lobo said

Hell no. Punk said

Alright if that's you want. Lobo said

Lobo pulled out a chair and sat on it while putting down the tied up Miri

I'll sit here and wait until you guys change your mind. Lobo said

Damn...! Jaster said again

In the meantime you guys get to take care of that. Lobo said as he pointed at the monster

Kisala! Jaster said

I'm ready! Kisala said

You guys ready? Jaster said

Definitely. Punk said

Always. Batman said

Yes. Sophitia said

Good. Jaster said

You guys keep the monster distracted. Banner said

What are you gonna do? Sophitia said

I'm gonna save Miri from Lobo. Banner said

You will? Lilika said

Of course i will. Banner said

Okay i trust you. Lilika said

Be careful Banner. Kisala said

Don't worry i'll be fine. Banner said as he ran off to save Miri

Look out everyone here it comes. Batman said

The monster used it arms to attack them but Punk gave a roundhouse kick to its face

I don't think so freak. Punk said

The monster roars and it was angry

Batman did a punch to the face

Sophitia did three slashes at the monster

Jaster did a slash at the monster

Kisala did two slashes at the monster

Lilika shot three arrows at the monster

The monster was getting more angry as he jumped up in the air and did a big slam but the gang dodged it

Jesus this monster is a pain in the ass. Punk said

Come on guys we need to keep fighting. Jaster said

But how are we supposed to defeat it? Sophitia said

I don't know but we have to try something. Jaster said

Then we have to hurry before that Lobo person does something with my sister. Lilika said

Don't worry our friend will save her. Sophitia said

For you sake i hope your right. Lilika said

Meanwhile

While the gang was busy fighting the monster Lobo was watching the whole thing as he was sitting on the chair next to Miri drinking soda

This is perfect. I get to watch these losers fight a giant monster while i drink some soda. I love being a bounty hunter. Lobo said

Please. Miri said

Huh? Lobo said

What do you want with me? Miri said

Excuse me? What are you talking about? Lobo said

I said what do you want with me? Miri said

Lobo then finished his soda and looked at her

Nothing. Lobo said

Nothing? Miri said

Yeah. I don't want anything from you it's them i want. Lobo said as he point at the three Warriors fighting the monster

But...you said you were gonna use me as insurance. Miri said

I only said that to make them angry besides what am i supposed with a little girl? Lobo said

Actually i'm blind. Miri said

Blind? Lobo said

Yes. Miri said

Great. I can't believe i tied up a blind girl. Just great. Lobo said

So...will you let me go now? Miri said

Nah. Lobo said

Huh? Miri said

Why would i let you go now? I'm still gonna use you. Lobo said

Does that mean no? Miri said

What do you think? Lobo said

While Lobo and Miri were talking with each other Banner came in

Hey. Banner said

Who's there? Lobo said as looked around

I'm right here. Banner said

Lobo turned and saw Banner standing there

Oh it's you. Lobo said

Let Miri go now. Banner said

Sorry but i'm not gonna listen to a nerd. Lobo said

Actually i'm a scientist. Banner said

Like i care. Lobo said

Seriously you need to let her go. Banner said

Not gonna happen. Lobo said

Look buddy don't get me angry...you wouldn't like me when i'm angry. Banner said

Oh yeah? Well what are you gonna do about it nerd? Lobo said

Please just let her go. Banner said

Hmm...okay. Lobo said

Wait seriously? Thank- Banner said

Before Banner could thank him Lobo then punched him in the face which sent him straight toward a wall

Not. Lobo said

(Gasps). Miri said

Man that guy was a loser. Lobo said

But little did Lobo know something was happening to Banner as he started to change as his eyes turned green his body turned green and started to grow and his clothes were ripping

Alright now where were we? Lobo said

Please leave me alone. Miri said

Yeah i don't think so. Lobo said

Before Lobo could torture Miri a loud roar was heard

What the hell was that? Lobo said

A large green monster was in the air and landed on the ground as he stood toe to toe with Lobo

HULK IS BACK! Hulk yelled

Oh crap. Lobo said

It looks like the Hulk is back and is about to fight with Lobo while the others are busy fighting with the monster stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 18

The gang except Zegram had arrived at the sacrificing ceremony to Lilika from sacrificing her sister Lilika told them to leave but they refused to let her do it then a giant monster appeared out of nowhere Lobo also came in and kidnapped Miri the others were fighting the monster while Banner decided to go save Miri Banner confronted Lobo but Lobo couldn't care less about Banner as he knocked him out but then Banner started to change and it brought out Hulk again Lobo was freaked out as he was now screwed

Look buddy let's take it easy. Lobo said

You tried to mess with Banner now you mess with Hulk. Hulk said

I don't know you were the green monster. Honest. Lobo said

Hulk going to smash you. Hulk said

Uh...look over there. Lobo said

Hulk turned and saw nothing there but after he turned around he was met with another punch to the face

How do you like that? Lobo said

Hulk was holding his mouth as he spit out a tooth he then looked at Lobo and got angry

I'm sorry? Lobo said

Hulk then roared as he grabbed Lobo by the leg and slam him to the ground

Okay i can tell by your face that you're mad. Lobo said

Hulk hate white skin man. Hulk said

White skin man? My name is Lobo. Lobo said

Lobo tried to punch Hulk in the stomach but it did nothing as Hulk felt nothing

Hulk roared again as he grabbed Lobo by the leg and slam him to the ground once more

Seriously again? Lobo said

Hulk strongest one there is. Hulk said

Strong huh? Well let's see how strong you are against bullets. Lobo said

Lobo took out his gun and shot at Hulk but it didn't do anything to him

Nothing? Really? Lobo said

Hulk gave Lobo a punch of his own in the face as payback for punching him

Okay i deserved that. Lobo said

Hulk gave another punch to Lobo in the face

I also deserved that too. Lobo said

Hulk then roared again as he grabbed Lobo jumped in the air and slammed him to the ground

Jesus man...that really hurt. Lobo said

After Hulk was done with Lobo he approached Miri who was still inside the cell as he ripped it apart and set her free

Thank you for saving me but who are you? Miri said

Hulk. Hulk said

Thank you Hulk. Miri said

Hulk then noticed Miri's face as she was blind

Why little girl not look at Hulk? Hulk said

Oh sorry...as you can see i'm blind. Miri said

Blind? Hulk said

Yes it happened a long time ago. Miri said

Hey. a voice said

Hulk turned and saw Lobo getting up and looking at him

If you think we're already done you are clearly mistaken. Lobo said

Hulk then looked back at Miri

Go Hulk take care of this. Hulk said

Are you sure? Miri said

Hulk sure now go. Hulk said

Okay good luck. Miri said as she left

Lobo then saw Miri was free and was now gone Lobo was upset and looked back at Hulk

What did you do man? That was my prisoner. Lobo said

Leave little blind girl out of this. This between you and Hulk. Hulk said

Fine but i'm gonna kick your ass this time. Lobo said

Meanwhile

While Hulk was busy fighting Lobo the others were still fighting the giant monster

Man this thing is a pain in the ass. Punk said

I know but we have to keep fighting. Jaster said

Miri... Lilika said

Lilika help us. Batman said

I'm sorry i can't. Lilika said

Kisala did a slash and kick in the face at the monster

You got some pretty cool moves. Punk said

Thanks. Kisala said

Sophitia saw the monster trying to squashed them and yelled out to them

Look out you two. Sophitia said

They looked up and saw the monster in the air they dodged as it landed on the ground

Nice try freak. Punk said

That was a close one. Kisala said

The monster then tried to squash Jaster but he dodged as well

Lilika! You've gotta fight! Jaster said

Nrgh... Miri! Lilika said

Miri arrived and Lilika saw her standing there

Lilika i'm here. Miri said

Miri. Lilika said

The monster saw Miri and jumped in the air again

Aah! the others said

As Lilika looked on she then remembered something as she saw an image of Miri

Lilika... Miri said

Miri! Lilika said

Miri sensed the monster coming straight at her but it didn't happen as Lilika came to the rescue and knocked back the monster

It's no use-i can't...Miri! Lilika said

Whoa what's going on? Punk said

It seems Lilika realized something. Sophitia said

I won't let you do it! I don't care how angry the Star God gets! Miri...is my sister! Lilika said

Thank goodness you came to your senses. Sophitia said

After the monster was knocked back it growled

Aah! Miri said

That growl...i've heard it before... Lilika said

(Flashback)

Aah! Young Miri said

Miri! Young Lilika said

The monster approached the woman and killed her

Aaagh! the woman said

Mommy! Young Miri said

(Flashback ends)

The monster then roared as Lilika recognized it from somewhere

No...it can't be...! Miri said

Can't be what? You guys know this thing? Punk said

I see... it was you... it was you all along. Lilika said

Lilika what's going on? Kisala said

This-this is the true form of our precious Star God. You...you took our mother! You took everyone! Lilika said

The monster then roared again

Lilika! Miri said

I won't let you! Lilika said

Lilika shot an arrow at the monster but it dodged

So are you going to fight now? Punk said

Yeah i wanna make that monster pay. Lilika said

Then let's finish it. Jaster said

Sounds good to me. Lilika said

A few minutes later

They defeated the monster and Miri was no longer being sacrificed but then the monster spit tiny rocks as a dark aura was rising

Miriiiiii! Lilika yelled

As the dark aura disappeared Lilika saw that Qrann had saved her

Haha... Qrann painted

Qrann? You're here! Miri said

I'm never leaving your side. From now on, i won't let anyone take you away. Qrann said

Oh, Qrann... Miri said

You know what they say "All's well that ends well." Punk said

You can say that again. Jaster said

So...after all that, the Star God turned out to be a beast, huh? a voice said

They turned and saw Zegram standing there

And that's where all that dark fruit was comin' from, too. Kinda gross if you think about it. Zegram said

Zegram? When did you get here? Jaster said

Don't forget about Hulk too. a voice said

They turned and saw Hulk standing in the other direction

Hulk, you've returned. Sophitia said

About time we missed you big dude. Punk said

Hulk also got a present. Hulk said as he was carrying Lobo in his hand

Lobo. Batman said

You may have gotten me big guy but when i get out of these ropes you owe me a rematch. Lobo said

Hulk doubt it but okay. Hulk said

So Lilika now you get to keep your sister, what are you gonna do now? Jaster said

Well i have to go back to the village and face my punishment. Lilika said

Your punishment? Sophitia said

Yes, i disobeyed an order so now i have to face the village chief and face the consequences. Lilika said

Well, that sucks. Punk said

Yes, it does...by the way what are you going to do with that Lobo person? Lilika said

Don't worry we have a special place for him. Batman said

You do realize i'm right here. Lobo said

Yeah and we don't care. Jaster said

Of course you don't. Lobo said

Come on let us return to the village. Lilika said

Right. the others said

The gang were now heading back to the village as Lilika was about to receive her punishment and Lobo was captured by the Warriors stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 19

After defeating the monster the gang was heading back to the village where Lilika must face her punishment while the Warriors asked the villagers to keep an eye on Lobo as they needed to check for something

Lilika was inside the chief's house with the chief who is very upset

Treachery against the Star God is unforgivable. Therefore...Lilika, we hereby banish you from the village. the chief said

Wait! That was no Star God! It was just a beast. And the dark fruit- Qrann said

Sit down, Qrann! the man said

But the beast was behind the fruit, too! Qrann said

I said, SIT DOWN! The chief knows full well. But the village NEEDS to believe in the Star God. Without the Star God, we'll fall into total disorder. the man said

I know but...! Qrann said

Qrann. the chief said

Huh? Qrann said

I appoint you head of the warriors, in place of Lilika. Now you will be responsible for protecting our village. the chief said

Qrann didn't know what to do as he then looked at Lilika

Take care of the village...and my sister. Lilika said

I will, Lilika. Please come back to us one day. Miri and i will be waiting. Qrann said

Meanwhile

The gang was heading back to the village to pick up Lobo

I hope Lilika is doing well. Kisala said

Relax she'll be fine. Punk said

Are you sure? Kisala said

Yeah, i mean she's a proud warrior. She can handle anything. Punk said

I don't know about that. Jaster said

Look whatever happens, happens. Punk said

That does make sense. Kisala said

So why are we heading back to the village again? Zegram said

We have to get Lobo. Batman said

Who? Zegram said

He's an enemy of theirs. Jaster said as he pointed to the Warriors

Oh i see. Zegram said

Who was he anyway? He almost tried to hurt Miri. Sophitia said

Back in my world he causes a lot of problems. Batman said

Really? Jaster said

It's true also he's a really sick dude. Punk said

Sick? No. Crazy? Yes. Kisala said

We better get pick him up soon or else something bad will happen. Sophitia said

Yeah, let's hurry. Jaster said

A few minutes later

They arrived at the village again and saw the two guards running up to them

You came back. the first guard said

Of course we did. Punk said

It's a good thing too. the second guard said

Why? Did something happen? Jaster said

Yeah. the first guard said

What happened? Batman said

Remember that prisoner you told us the villagers to keep an eye on? the second guard said

Yeah? Punk said

He escaped. the first guard said

What? Sophitia said

How? Jaster said

I don't know, he must used some item to break free. the second guard said

What did it look like? Batman said

It looked like a strange weird sword. the first guard said

Hmm... Batman said

What do you know what that thing is? Punk said

Yes it might have belonged to the League of Assassins. Batman said

The League of what? Kisala said

Leagues of Assassins, they're a group of ninjas. Punk said

They sound dangerous. Jaster said

Oh yeah they do. Don't worry though they're not here. Punk said

Well, that's good. Kisala said

The prisoner also left a note. Said it was for green monster. the second guard said

Hulk want to see it. Hulk said

Sure here you go. the first guard said as he handed Hulk the note while the others joined in to look at it

(The Note)

Dear Losers, surprise i got out I'm gonna be back later to get you all soon. I would have taken you all on if it wasn't for your green friend beating me into a bloody pulp. Anyway, i'm still gonna get you guys as soon as i rest up for a bit. Signed Lobo.

P.S. I wrecked the entire village...again.

(The Note ends)

Dammit he got away. Punk said

Where did he went to? Kisala said

I don't know but he probably must've left the planet by now. Batman said

Well, if we see him again i want to teach him a lesson. Kisala said

Yeah me too. Jaster said

What did he mean when he wrecked the village? Punk said

Let's worry about that later. Right now it's about time we leave. Zegram said

Zegram's right let's return to the ship. Sophitia said

Wait. Batman said

What is it? Punk said

Batman approached the two guards

If you see Lobo again let us know. Batman said

We will, right buddy? the first guard said

Yeah we will. Anyway good luck on your journey. the second guard said

Alright now let's go. Batman said

Wonderful. Punk said

A few more minutes later

They were walking in the forest heading back to the ship until Kisala started talking to Zegram

Hey, it's about time you showed up, Zegram! Where the heck were you when we needed you? Kisala said

Oh come on, did you forget why we came here in the first place? Zegram said

Wait do you mean...? Punk said

Bingo, here. Zegram said as he tossed out a strange looking thing to Kisala

What's this? Kisala said

That's the booster oil. That's all i could get after gathering all the Fire Fruit in this forest. You can thank me anytime, folks. Zegram said

Incredible. Sophitia said

Zegram, this is great! Kisala said

Bah! Zegram said

Ah. Kisala said as she noticed Lilika leaning against a tree

Look, jungle lady is there. Hulk said

Jaster... Lilika said

Lilika... what is it? Jaster said

I was waiting for you. I'd...like to come along, too. Lilika said

What? they all said

I said i like to come along. Lilika said

Why? Jaster said

You're a valiant warrior, Jaster. If it weren't for you, i would've lost the most precious thing in my life. It's all thanks to you. I want to repay that dept somehow. Let me come with you. Lilika said

Huh...? Kisala said

Seriously? Punk said

You really want to travel the galaxy with us? Jaster said

Can i? Lilika said

Well... Jaster said

Jaster turned to the others

What do you guys think? Jaster said

I say let her join. Punk said

I agree with Punk she does want to repay a dept to you. Sophitia said

Hulk say okay. Hulk said

Jaster let her come with us. Batman said

Yeah Jaster let her join us. Kisala said

Whatever. Zegram said

Jaster then turned back to Lilika

Yeah, of course you can. We'll head off into space...together. Jaster said

Humph. Zegram said

Mmm. Kisala said

Lilika was surprised that Jaster said yes she then smiled

Hey guys shouldn't we get going? Punk said

Oh yeah that's right...come on Lilika we're going inside the ship. Jaster said

Okay. Lilika said

Before Lilika could go with them she turned and saw Miri, Qrann, and the chief at the village as they were watching her leave

Forgive me, Lilika. the chief said

It's all right. Lilika understands, chief. She left the village knowing what she must do. Qrann said

So many civilizations take a wrong turn and die out. We've been running in place, afraid of change-maybe it's time for us to move forward again. Lilika...soak it all in. See what's going on in the galaxy...so you can tell us where to turn next. One day...you will return to us. And on that day, i shall leave everything in your hands. You will change the Burkaqua-no, you will change the entire planet. Go fourth, Lilika...supreme warrior of the Burkaqua tribe! the chief said

Come back soon...my sister. Miri said

While Lilika was looking on one of the guys called out to her

Lilika. Batman said

Huh? Lilika said

Are you okay? Batman said

Yes. Lilika said

Then come on let's go. Punk said

Right. Lilika said

They walked back inside while Lilika was walking behind

This is gonna be a long trip. Lilika said

Meanwhile

Lobo was on another planet and he was at a city

Stupid green guy i almost had him. Lobo said

Lobo got a call and he answered it

Hello? Lobo said

Lobo i heard you lost. Lord Dominator said

Yeah i did. Lobo said

Listen you need to get me those Warriors so i can destroy them. Lord Dominator said

Don't worry i will. Lobo said

I know you will which is why you're going to someone. Lord Dominator said

Who? Lobo said

You'll see soon enough. There will be a woman coming by so she can take you to him. Lord Dominator said

Okay what else? Lobo said

Lobo didn't hear anything as Lord Dominator hang up the phone

Of course he hanged up. Lobo said

Excuse me? a voice said

Huh? Lobo said

Lobo turned around and saw a woman behind him

Well, hello beautiful. Lobo said

Are you Lobo? the woman said

Yeah? Lobo said

Good, follow me. the woman said

Whatever you say. Lobo said

Lord Dominator seems to have recruited someone to help Lobo capture the Warriors they better watch their backs stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 20

The gang was now back inside the ship with Lilika now joining them they were now leaving Juraika and heading to a new planet they didn't have Lobo as he escaped and was now at a city with a mysterious woman

Yo, Jaster! The engine's runnin' great now, thanks to you. Simon said

Now we can get to Zegrard-finally. Monsha said

Zerard? Why are we going there? Jaster said

To renew our galactic travel visa. Monsha said

What the hell is a galactic travel visa? That sounds made up. Punk said

No it's real. Monsha said

Prove it. Punk said

Okay, here take a look. Monsha said as he gave Jaster the travel visa

Galactic...travel visa? Jaster said

It's a passport that lets you travel throughout the galaxy. Steve said

A passport? Sophitia said

Yes, but when it expires, you are not allowed to visit other planets. Steve said

I'm a little embarrassed to say it, but this ship's visa has been expired for quite some time now. That's why we have to avoid docking at Rosa's spaceport and had to hide in the desert while we scouted you out. Simon said

So we need to go to Zerard to get the travel visa renewed correct? Batman said

That's right. Simon said

Oh, i get it. Jaster said

You do? Punk said

Yeah. Jaster said

All right, scurvy dogs! Full speed ahead! Onward...to Zerard!

Aye-aye! Simon and Steve said as they saluted

The others saluted while Lilika looked on confused

The ship then started to turn on as it was flying up and took off

Meanwhile

Back at the city the mysterious woman was talking with someone in his office

How are things looking, my dear Norma? the man said

I'll check right now. Norma said

She press a button and a screen appeared on the table she turned on a device which showed a video of a worker

What's the latest on the second tablet? Norma said

There's a slight problem. Morarty is demanding a higher price for the tablet. the worker said

How much? Norma said

Two hundred million zehn. the worker said

Oh, is that all? I'd thought he'd drive a higher bargain than that. Fine, let him have it, then. Norma said

Yes, ma'am. the worker said

Goodness, has it really been two years since the first tablet was found? How is the decryption process coming for the code found on the tablet? the man said

The analysis is complete-they've moved on to formation. In the next phase, they'll be installing the life support device. the worker said

So it's all proceeding quite nicely. I'm so excited! I can't wait to find out the results. Tee hee hee...Thanks for the update. Norma said as turned off the device

The first tablet reads "Person", the second reads "Gate". When the two are exchanged, the gate to Eden shall be opened. A little something from the Geo Record. Before long, both of them will be in our possession. the man said

Ooh, which means the day you'll reign as galactic emperor is right around the corner, too. Norma said

My dear Norma, don't be so rash. I am not worthy of such an honor. We've still got a ways to go for that, but still...someone like me...becoming emperor...Ha ha ha ha ha... the man said

By the way sir i have someone i want to introduce to you. Norma said

Really? the man said

Yes, he's outside right now. Norma said

Well send him in. the man said

Right away sir. Norma said

Norma went out and when she came back she brought Lobo in

Is this the guy? Lobo said

Yes, this is my boss. Norma said

I see. Lobo said

Who are you? the man said

The name's Lobo buddy. Lobo said

Lobo huh? So what can i do for you? the man said

Well, you see... Lobo said

Before Lobo could talk his phone started ringing he looked at it and saw Lord Dominator again

Do you mind if i...? Lobo said

Not at all go ahead. the man said

Thanks. Lobo said

Lobo then answered his phone

Hello? Lobo said

Are you with the woman? Lord Dominator said

Yeah i am. Lobo said

Is there a man there? Lord Dominator said

Yeah? Lobo said

Good, put me on speaker. Lord Dominator said

What for? Lobo said

You'll see. Lord Dominator said

Alright. Lobo said

Lobo then put his phone on speaker

Good morning sir. Lord Dominator said

Who are you? the man said

I am Lord Dominator and i need your help. Lord Dominator said

I'm listening. the man said

Back to the others

The gang was still inside the ship as they were now heading to Zerard they were closer and closer until they finally arrived

We've landed on Zerard. Steve said

Zerard! It's been a long time! Simon said

All right, then! We're to proceed on our new mission-Renew the Galactic Travel Visa! This time around, hmm... Monsha said

Something wrong? Punk said

Huh? No, nothing hey you guys are still pretty new around here. I think i'll let you all handle this one. Monsha said

Sure thing, we'll take care of it. Jaster said

What do we need to do? Sophitia said

Allow me to explain the details of your mission: Head to the Galaxy Corporation...and renew our visa! This is all. Monsha said

What? That's it?! Jaster said

Yeah, dude seriously? Punk said

A clear and simple mission is always preferred. My instructions are absolutely perfect! Monsha said

I'm going, too. I'd like to see the most-advanced planet in the galaxy with my own eyes. Lilika said

Just a second! Lemme come along too! Simon said

Really? Why? Sophitia said curious

Why, i was born an' raised in Zerard! I'd make for a great tour guide. Simon said

Very well then, it's all set. It's up to you all. Monsha said

The others were now walking down the hallway as they were about to out to Zerard

So, are we going to be allowed to use the spaceport with an expired visa? Jaster said

The spaceport by the Galaxy Corporation lets ships dock for a few days even without a valid visa. So you see, we're not the only procrastinators around in the galaxy. Simon said

So do all the ships have Galactic Travel Visa? Punk said

Oh yes, all of them. Simon said

Wow. Punk said

As they exited out of the ship they saw the city of Zerard

This city looks so beautiful. Sophitia said

So this is Zerard...the galaxy's most developed planet. It's like night and day compared to Juraika. Lilika said

They went downstairs of the ship and saw more of the city with all of the people around

Amazing... Jaster said

It's a bit unsettling. Lilika said

And kind of weird if you ask me. Punk said as he pointed at a fish person

Yeah, it's a big place, with tons o' people. Try not to get separated, okay? Simon said

So where's the galaxy coporation? Jaster said

It's that pyramid-shaped across the way. Simon said

Anything else? Batman said

There's plenty of other important spots around here too, like the Daytron factory and Rosencaster prison. There's also a load of shops around, as well as the Insectron Stadium. You wanna take a look around? Simon said

No, that's all right. Lilika said

You sure about? Punk said

Yeah, this planet has terrible air. Let's get this over with. Lilika said

Aww, don't say that. Take your time enjoy yourselves! This is where i grew up after all. Simon said

Simon's right Lilika let's enjoy ourselves and check around this planet. Sophitia said

(Sighs) Fine. Lilika said

Thanks Sophitia. Simon said

Happy to help. Sophitia said

Focus everyone. Batman said

Yeah, we need to head to the Galaxy Corporation first. Jaster said

Okay then let's go. Punk said

The gang have now landed on Zerard and are headed to the Galaxy corporation but what does Lord Dominator and Lobo have planned stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 21

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 21

After landing on Zerard the gang was heading to the Galaxy corporation to get their visa renewed so they could continue exploring the galaxy

So what are we supposed to do again? Punk said

We need to get our visa renewed before we can continue. Jaster said

Okay. Punk said

Where is this Galaxy corporation at? Sophitia said

It's just down this way. Simon said

Good then let's go. Lilika said

Lilika's right the sooner we get our visa renewed the sooner we get to stop Lord Dominator. Batman said

I hope nothing goes wrong. Jaster said

You and me both. Punk said

A few minutes later

The gang was now inside the Galaxy corporation and it was very huge

Jesus christ how big is this place? Punk said

I don't know but it looks incredible. Sophitia said

Guys focus remember what we're here for? Jaster said

The visa. Sophitia said

Oh right the visa thing. Punk said

Exactly now let's go. Jaster said

They made their way to the receptionist and saw a girl with two pink twin ponytails

Welcome to the Galaxy corporation! the girl said

We like to renew our travel visa. Number ZR-KJ1701...the Dorgenark. Jaster said

Oh, i'm so sorry! The Galaxy corporation has, like, temporarily suspended visa renewals! Boo hoo! the girl said

Seriously? Punk said

Yeah, seriously. So come back again, Okaaaay? the girl said

Huh?! Jaster said

What are you talking about? Lilika said

Uh, in case you haven't noticed, we've had a bit of a small problem, okay? the girl said

What kind of problem? Batman said

Well you see everyone like knows this already but... the girl said

Explain it so we can understand! Lilika said

Eek! OMG, scary...! the girl said

Why, i oughta...! Lilika said

Hey Punk. Hulk said

What is it? Punk said

Why pink hair girl talk like that? Hulk said

Hmm...you know i have no idea. Punk said

Lilika calm down. Batman said

Yeah, Lilika chill. Jaster said

Sorry it's just this girl is getting on my nerves. Lilika said

Before Lilika could attack the girl two guards were approaching them

Here! Come on, she's over here, Robert! the first guard said

Calm down, Henry. the second guard said

Hm? the girl said

The two guards ran up the girl and one of them took out a camera and started taking photos

Whoaa! It's MIO! I can't believe i'm seeing MIO face-to-face for the very first time! Henry said

MIO? the others except Lilika said

It's the real MIO! MIO live and in person! Smile! Henry said

Huh? Oh! Ciao, baby! MIO said

How rude! Calm down, have you lost your manners? Robert said to his partner

Robert looked at MIO and saw how cute she was as he was blushing

Henry...could you take our picture? Robert said

Henry then took the camera held it up straight at Robert and MIO

Cheese! MIO said as she was doing poses with Robert

Oh, this is the best day of my life! I-I'm Robert, member number 00756. Robert said

Hah! That's nothin'! I'm Henry, member number 00125! Henry said

They showed MIO their MIO fan club cards with her face on them

Oh, My! I don't believe it, both of you, in the triple digits? You must really love little ol' MIO! I'm so happy! MIO said

What is going on here? Jaster said

I have no idea. Punk said

This is very...strange. Batman said

I agree with Batman. Sophitia said

Hulk really confused. Hulk said

I really don't know what's going on. Simon said

Ready? One two... MIO said

Lovely! Honey! MIO! both guards said as they did a final pose with MIO

Kawaii! MIO said

Quit dancing around! Tell us why you can't renew our visa? Lilika said

Oh boy. Punk said

You keep goofing around and i'm gonna pulverize you! Lilika said

Before Lilika could really attack MIO an explosion was made the others turned around and saw it

Huh? Lilika said

Aw crap. Punk said

After seeing what just happened MIO then screamed

Eeeeeeeeek! MIO said

Suddenly out of nowhere a butch of police officers came in and ran inside the Galaxy corporation

Over here, troops! They're, like, over here! MIO said

They all pulled out their guns at the gang

She's totally the one that did it! She said she was gonna blow me up or something! MIO said

What?! Lilika said

Wait that's not true! Punk said

And these guys over here are her accomplices! MIO said

Huh? That's not true! Jaster said

That's exactly what i said. Punk said

Shut up, you Draxian spy! one of the officers said

Please this is all just a misunderstanding. Sophitia said

I don't think they're going to listen. Batman said

What?! Jaster said

Get them! one of the officers said

No! Wait! Just...listen to our side of the story! Jaster said

Yeah, they really don't care. Punk said

Aw man. Jaster said

The police officers ran up and apprehended the gang and arrested them

Gosh, it's sooo icky when a bad guy doesn't know when to give up. Like, i can't believe they'd try something like this. It's sooooo totally lame. Good thing Zerard has Rosencaster Prison, though huh? Thank goodness too, or else there'd be weirdos like you everywhere. Go turn over a new leaf now, 'kay? Toodles! MIO said

Arrrgh! You'll regret this! Lilika said

After the officers took the gang away to prison Zegram was standing behind a wall tossing something up and down with hand

That was a cinch...Sorry, Jaster...but i need you off the ship. I'm not gonna let you get in my way. Zegram said

Meanwhile

Lobo was walking out of the building with the woman he was with

Man that guy sure was something. Lobo said

So will you help us then? Norma said

Sure i mean my boss agreed with your boss so i agree too. Lobo said

Excellent. Norma said

So now that that's out of the way what do you say you and i go on a date? Lobo said

Sorry not interested. Norma said

Aw come on babe just one date. Lobo said

Look i'll admit you're a very...handsome person to say the least. Norma said

What? Lobo said

But like i said i'm not interested. Norma said

Are you...are you gonna reject me? Me? Lobo? The greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy? Lobo said

I...well... Norma said

Just go on one date with me and you'll see how awesome i am. Lobo said

Norma then took a deep sigh and looked at the Lobo

I'll think about it okay? Norma said

All right. Lobo said

Anything else? Norma said

Here my phone number. Lobo said as he handed her his phone number

This is you phone number? Norma said

Yeah? Why? What's wrong? Lobo said

Nothing. Norma said

Okay...well anyway see you later. Lobo said as he left

Bye. Norma said

Before Norma could go back inside she got a call from someone and answered it

Hello?...what?...arrested you say?...okay i'll him know right away. Norma said as she hang up the phone

Norma then ran up and called out Lobo

Excuse me Mr. Lobo? Norma said

Huh? Lobo said as he turned around and saw Norma running up to him

I have something to tell you. Norma said

What is it? Lobo said

Remember those Warriors you were telling us about? Norma said

Yeah? Lobo said

They recently got arrested. Norma said

Wait what? Lobo said

I know i was surprised too. Norma said

When did this happen? Lobo said

Just now at the Galaxy corporation. Norma said

Are you telling me they got arrested? Lobo said

Yes they are being sent to the Rosencaster Prison right now. Norma said

Really? Are you sure? Lobo said

Yes i am. Norma said

Well what do you know, this just became my lucky day. Lobo said

Looks like Lobo is about to pay the gang a visit to Rosencaster Prison where they are being sent to not only that but he also has a future date with Norma stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 22

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 22

It seems the gang is in a bit of a pickle they went to the Galaxy Corporation to try to get their visa renewed but it didn't work out so well they got arrested and were now being to the Rosencaster Prison

The gang were now handcuffed and on their knees as a large man appeared before them

I am Alekt Rosencaster. I am the warden of this prison. Humph, you certainly LOOK like criminals. the man said

And you have a really disgusting face. Punk said

What did you say to me? Alekt said

I said you have a really disgusting face. Punk said

Alekt approached Punk and punched him in the face

Punk! Sophitia said

How's that for disgusting? Alekt said

Punk then spit out a tooth and looked at him

Lucky shot but i still think you're disgusting. Punk said

Why you...! Alekt said

Sir calm down. one of the officers said

Right...sorry. Alekt said

Did you really had to make angry? Lilika said

It's not my fault his face is disgusting and besides you were angry too you know? Punk said

Oh...right. Lilika said

Anyway i was told all of you are Draxion spies. Do you have anything to confess? Alekt said

Whatever you heard it's not true. Sophitia said

She's right it's a false accusation! We haven't done anything! Lilika said

Listen to me! We just came to renew our galactic travel visa. We had nothing to do with that explosion! Jaster said

Take a good look at us, warden. I mean, come on, we can't be criminals-we don't look suspicious at all! Simon said

(Laughs) You really are sticking to that story, huh. It doesn't matter anymore. You could be innocent or guilty-it means nothing to me. Alekt said

What about your ugly face? Punk said

Alekt was going to punch Punk again until he stop took a deep breath and ignored it

The only thing that's important is that you're here now. You really are lucky to be in this prison today. You can atone for your crime AND contribute to the progress of life as we know it. Alekt said

What? What are you talking about?! Jaster said

Heh heh heh... You'll see soon enough. Place all of them in a level 4 cell! Alekt said

Wait sir. one of the officers said

What is it? Alekt said

There's someone who wants to meet them. one of the officers said

Well tell that someone it's too late i'm already putting them in the level 4 cell. Alekt said

He said if he doesn't see them he's gonna get mad. one of the officers said

I really don't care. Alekt said

He also said he was sent by someone. one of the officers said

He was sent by someone? Who? Alekt said

The officer walked up to him and whispered something in his ear and before long Alekt had a surprised look on his face

Seriously? Alekt said

Yes. one of the officers said

Fine...send him in. Alekt said

What's going on? Sophitia said

It looks there's someone who wants to see you. Alekt said

Someone who want to see us? Jaster said

Yes. Alekt said

Well who is it? Punk said

Why don't you look over there and see for yourselves. Alekt said

They looked over and saw someone they never thought they would see again it was Lobo who was on bike as he got off and approached the gang

Hello losers. Lobo said

You! Lilika said

That's right. Me. Lobo said

You're the Lobo guy from Juraika. Jaster said

The name's Lobo not Lobo guy. Lobo said

What are you doing here Lobo? Batman said

Oh i got here way before you all. Lobo said

If i wasn't handcuffed right now i would make you pay for trying to take my sister. Lilika said

Come on, i didn't even do anything to her. Lobo said

So why did you take her? Jaster said

I was just using her to scare you that's all. Lobo said

Really? Sophitia said

Yeah really. Lobo said

Lobo again why are you here? Batman said

Well i was busy enjoying myself in the city and then i heard that you guys got arrested ha ha ha. Lobo said

Wait how did you know we were arrested? Jaster said

A beautiful woman told me. Lobo said

A beautiful woman? You're kidding right? Lilika said

Oh no i'm not joking a beautiful woman told you guys were arrested. Lobo said

Really? What did she look like? Lilika said

Like any other woman. Sexy and hot. I didn't get her name but i will know once i go on a date with her. Lobo said

Alekt who waiting for Lobo to stop talking with the gang called out to him

Hey are you done yet? Alekt said

Relax buddy i'm almost done. Lobo said

Lobo then turned back to the gang

So anyway seeing you guys arrested is hilarious. Lobo said

What are you going to do with us? Send to that Lord Dominator guy? Jaster said

Who? Lilika said

It's a long story. Batman said

Nah. Lobo said

What? Jaster said

He said since you all are now arrested he could continue his work destroying the multiverse. Lobo said

You can't be serious. Sophitia said

Trust me i am in fact...i'm done talking. Lobo said as he left

Lobo then approached Alekt who was waiting

So are you finally done? Alekt said

Yeah i am. Lobo said

Good. Alekt said

But before i leave i wanna give you something. Lobo said

You want to give me something? Alekt said

Yup. Lobo said

Lobo then whistled for something and out came Lord Dominator's minions

What are these creatures? Alekt said

Let's just say my boss thinks you need more guys in your group so here they are. Lobo said

Interesting...can they fight? Alekt said

Oh they can definitely fight. Lobo said

Well i could use some more people. Alekt said

Now we're talking. Lobo said

Tell your boss i said thanks. Alekt said

I'll let him know anyway see ya later. Lobo said as he left the prison

Sir. one of the officers said

Yes? Alekt said

Should we trust that man? one of the officers said

Are you questioning my authority? alekt said

No sir. one of the officers said

Good. Now then let me repeat myself again: Take these prisoners to the level 4 cell. Alekt said

Yessir! one of the officers said

The officers then dragged the gang to their cell and dropped them off

Hey! Ow! Dammit! Jaster said

Great not only are we in jail but now we have to deal with whatever Lord Dominator sent for us. Punk said

It won't be easy to escape this place. Lilika said

We're in some real trouble now... Why did we have to get thrown into Rosencaster's prison of all places? Simon said

Well at least we're not looking at that guy's ugly face. Punk said

You mean Alekt Rosencaster? Jaster said

Yeah. Punk said

Be careful what you say about him. Y'know what they call him? Simon said

What? Punk said

The Guardian of Hell. Simon said

The Guardian of Hell? Sophitia said

Yup. Simon said

Why prison general call himself Guardian of Hell? Hulk said

No one knows why but what you should all know is that once you're in here, there's no gettin' out. It's all over... Simon said

Dude there's no way in hell am i staying here. Punk said

Punk's right we need to find a way to get out of here. Batman said

Yeah...but how? Jaster said

Hey, youngsters...Why don't you calm down a bit? a voice said

They turned and saw a short brown hooded man

Save your strength for when you need it. the brown hooded man said

You really think we can calm down?! We didn't do anything! We're innocent! Jaster said

Ah. Mistakes get made all the time in this world of ours. And interplanetary wars are the height of stupidity. the brown hooded man said

Okay who the hell are you? Punk said

Yeah i wanna know too. Jaster said

So what should we do? Do we bribe someone or what? Simon said

That's it, we're digging our way out. Lilika said

What?! Have you completely lost the plot? It'll take years to escape that way. It's not gonna happen! Simon said

Hey, keep it down. the brown hooded man said

Meanwhile

The two guards that were at the Galaxy corporation are sweeping the floor

For crying out loud. We leave our post for just a sec and we get slapped with clean-up duty for a month...But it was so worth it for being able to meet MIO in person. I still can't believe it! Henry said

Hey, by the way, your membership number was lower than mine... How you manage to pull that off? Robert said

Oh, come on, i'm miles different from wannabe fans like you, Robert. Henry said

While they were cleaning a sound was heard as they check their membership cards

Whoa! Robert said

As they were checking they saw MIO wearing pajamas with hearts on them

R-R-Robert! C-C-Check it out, MIO's changed into her j-j-jammies! Henry said

Ooh...what kind of dreams will you have tonight, MIO my sweet? If only i could be your blanket... Robert said

Ooh...what i would give to be your pillow for just one fluffy, cuddly night. Henry said

While the two were busy with membership cards two other strange looking guards were sneaking past them

The gang are now locked up in jail but not for long as they met a hooded man who can help them while two strange guards are also appearing stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 23

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 23

The gang was still locked up in prison but now it looks like they are about to escape as they have met with a hooded man who is going to help them

Here we go... the hooded man said

What? Jaster said

Um...what are you talking about? Punk said

Just watch. the hooded man said

They all turned around and saw two strange guards approaching the cell they were in

We apologize for the delay. the first guard said

The hooded man started walking as the guards then opened the door before the hooded could leave he turned to the gang

Would you like to come along? the hooded man said

What? Are you breaking out? Jaster said

This is unjust attention. There is no reason i should be in here. the hooded man said

Are you really going to help us? Sophitia said

Of course i mean you were innocent, too, weren't you? My pirate friends? the hooded man said

Pirates...? Hehe, so you knew? Simon said

Who the heck are you anyway? This doesn't feel right. Lilika said

Well, you can always stay here if you like. I'll make sure it's locked good and tight. the hooded man said

Hell no i wanna get the hell out of here. Punk said

I agree with Punk let's get out of this place. Simon said

All right, fine-we're coming, too. We won't get anywhere stuck in this place. Come on! Jaster said

Thank you hooded man. Hulk said

My name is not hooded man. the hooded man said

So who are you? Punk said

I'll tell you once we get out of here. the hooded man said

We better hurry though it's only a matter of time until Alekt notices we're missing. Batman said

Don't worry i'll go on ahead. I'll see you all soon. the hooded man said

Should we trust this guy? Punk said

Well he's trying to help us. Jaster said

I don't like him. Lilika said

Hulk think hooded man kinda weird. Hulk said

He may look weird but he's a good guy. Sophitia said

Focus everyone we need to get out of here. Batman said

Oh right come on guys. Jaster said

A few minutes later

The gang were walking inside the prison trying to find an exit before they could move any further they saw a gate they started to hear something

Huh? Lilika said

Please don't tell me a monster's going to come out? Punk said

No it's...something else. Lilika said

Before they realize what was going on they hear a voice

Uhh...help...me... a voice said

Lilika, what is it? Lilika said

Someone's in there. Lilika said

They try to figure out what was inside the gate until a monster came out of it

I knew it. I told you guys a monster was going to come out. Punk said

Wait! Sophitia said

What? Punk said

Isn't he just a human being? Sophitia said

Not anymore. Lilika said

So are we gonna fight it? Punk said

Yeah, we are. Jaster said

Perfect. Punk said

A few more minutes later

The monster was defeated by the gang

Man, that caught me by surprise! What the heck was that doin' here? Simon said

There was something strange about that beast... Lilika said

What do you mean? Batman said

I don't know but...it just seemed strange. Lilika said

Maybe it's just a coincidence. Punk said

Probably. Lilika said

We need to get moving. Batman said

Right. Let's go. Punk said

The others were now leaving except Jaster who took one last look at the gate before joining with them

Meanwhile

Something horrible was happening, as if someone was being electrocuted

We can't go any higher, Mr. Rosencaster! Let's stop here! the first guard said

Keep going! One more jolt! Alekt said

The guard then added more pressure to the machine as the person inside kept screaming more and more until it was all over

Dammit! Not again! Bring in the next prisoner! Alekt said

But sir, in order to use any more prisoners, we'll need permission from the higher ups. the first guard said

Do you know who i am?! Alekt said

Yessir! You're the warden, sir! the first guard said

That's right, i'm the one in charge here. We don't need permission. I'll decide! Got it? Just do what i say. Now-bring the next prisoner! Alekt said

Right away, sir. the first guard said as he left to get the next prisoner

I'm never going to give up...we're too close there's no way i can give up now. Alekt said

Back to the gang

They were still inside the prison looking for the exit they inside a room and saw a giant monster which looked to be dead

Is this...the beast we fought on Rosa?! Jaster said

It's the salamander! Simon said

That thing again? What is it doing here? Punk said

I don't know. Jaster said

Shh! Someone's coming. Lilika said

They went to hide as the door opened and out came the same two guards from before

This really sucks, why did we have to get stuck cleaning up over here anyway? A cleaner robot'd get the job done in half the time. Henry said

Pah, you can't trust those things. I'm much better at cleaning than they are! Robert said

I guess you're 43 years of experience as a bachelor are good for something, huh! Hehe! Henry said

Robert then smacked him on the head

Shut up! Think that's a compliment? I happen to be touchy about that subject! Robert said

Henry was sweeping the floor while Robert started to relax for a bit

You know...Mr. Rosencaster's different somehow. He was never like this before. Robert said

Yeah...Mr. Rosencaster is too wound up in those experiments of his. It's borderline obsession if you ask me. I mean, they use to call the best officer ever. Everyone used to look up to him, he was such a great guy. I don't know what's happened to him. Henry said

I suppose it has something to do with Claudia... Robert said

Claudia? What do you mean? Henry said

Oh, never mind. I guess it's not for us rank-and-file guards to know. C'mon, let's get back to work! Robert said

As the guards were busy sweeping the floors the gang was still hiding

What do you want to do? Lilika said

Now's our chance. They're not lookin' our way. Simon said

Let's go...! Jaster said

Before they could leave Lilika stopped them

Wait! Lilika said

What is it? Sophitia said

Someone else is coming. Lilika said

The door opened and out came Norma and two guards

So this is what came out of that experiment? All that time and this is what we've ended up with? a big pile of garbage? Norma said

Who is she? Jaster said

I don't know but she looks hot. Punk said

Seriously? Jaster said

Sorry. Punk said

Take me to Rosencaster immediately. Norma said

Yes, Ma'am! the first guard said

The door opened again and out came Lobo

Hey don't forget about me. Lobo said

Oh right, Lobo. Norma said

Him again. Lilika said

Before Lilika could confront him Batman stopped her

Lilika now's not the time. Batman said

Oh...sorry. Lilika said

Were you just gonna leave without me? Lobo said

It was a mistake, honest. Norma said

Whatever...so are you gonna go on a date with me now or what? Lobo said

Not yet. Norma said

Okay, just let me know. Lobo said

I will...now let's go. Norma said

Sure. Lobo said

While Lobo and the guards while Norma turned around and looked at the experiment

What a colossal waste of money. We need a reorg here. Norma said as she now left

The gang then came out of their hiding spot

Well that was...something. Punk said

Who was that woman anyway? Sophitia said

Don't ask me i don't who she is but something tells me she isn't very friendly. Simon said

It doesn't matter who she is. I just want to get my hands on that Lobo guy. Lilika said

Lilika's right we need to get out of here and find Lobo. Batman said

I don't know who this Lobo guy is but we shouldn't we be focusing as pirates are now? Simon said

We are...also btw Lobo is an enemy of ours. Punk said

Oh...i get it. Simon said

Come on guys let's go. Jaster said

Right! they all said

A lot of stuff is happening a man turns into a monster Alekt is electrocuting people and a salamender is being used as an experiment while the gang are still on their way out of Rosencaster prison stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Chapter 24

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 24

After busting out of their cell the gang were still inside Rosencaster Prison trying to escape they encountered a human turned monster and saw that Lobo was working with Norma but now they need to get out quickly

Com on guys we need to get out of here. Jaster said

But where is the exit? Sophitia said

Well it's gonna be here somewhere. Jaster said

Then let's find it before that ugly guy notices we're missing. Punk said

What's so ugly about him anyway? Jaster said

He has a weird purple face and his eyes are completely messed up. Punk said

Come on i mean okay he looked ugly but not that ugly. Simon said

Focus everyone we'll worry about that later right now we need to hurry. Batman said

Batman's right guys let's go. Jaster said

You know there's something about him that i don't understand. Sophitia said

What do you mean? Lilika said

I don't know but he feels sad about something. Sophitia said

Really? Jaster said

Yes i can feel it in his heart. Sophitia said

Nah it's probably nothing. Punk said

I guess so. Sophitia said

Meanwhile

Unfortunately Sophitia was right as Alekt was feeling sad as he was looking at a photo of him and a woman

Claudia...i'm sorry. I couldn't do anything for you. Alekt said

Alekt flashbacks to the past where he was at the hospital with Claudia in bed

I would do anything-anything if i could only bring you back. Alekt said

Alekt then flashbacks back to the present

Why, Claudia-why have you left me all alone...? Alekt said

While remembering the time he spent with Claudia the alarm started ringing as a guard appeared on his screen

What's going on! Alekt said

Rosencaster, sir! We have an urgent situation! The level 4 prisoners have escaped from their cells! the guard said

What did you say?! Grr...those little punks. Secure the partitions. Post officers at every gate! Don't let them get away! Alekt said

Yessir! the guard said as he disconnected the call

Good-for-nothing idiots! Alekt said

Did i come at a bad time, Mr. Rosencaster? a voice said

Alekt turned and saw Norma with Lobo standing with her

You again? Alekt said to Lobo

Yup it's me again. Lobo said

It's all well and good to go after those escapees, but i wonder how that experiment's coming along? Norma said

It's...coming along. We're close to perfecting the Rune-cell cultures. Once we do, you'll finally get what you want. Alekt said

Wait seriously? Lobo said

That's right we'll be able to mass produce artificial human soldiers to your heart's content. Alekt said

Oh, but that's not what YOU'RE after, is it? I know-you're fixated on one dead woman, and it's holding up the whole experiment. Norma said

Hold up...what's this about a dead woman? Lobo said

It's none of your business. Alekt said

Okay sorry for asking...jackass. Lobo said

What did you say?! Alekt said angry

Nothing. Lobo said

Anyway i have to go after those escapees we can talk later. Alekt said as he was leaving

Don't give me the runaround! I can see right through you! I know what you're up to. Norma said

Nonsense! I'm following orders and doing exactly as i was told! Alekt said

Humph, still clanging to that old story, huh? Hmm, you got quite the one-trick mind, Mr. Rosencaster, obsessed with a woman like that. Norma said

Whoa she's got you there buddy. Lobo said

Alekt then growled and started to leave again until Norma called out to him

Rosencaster! Listen up-this is your final warning!

Alekt growled again and finally left

Perhaps it's time for him to resign. Norma said

You want me to do it? Lobo said

No i got some soldiers working on that right now. Norma said

Alright just wanted to make sure you needed my help. Lobo said

I appreciate it thanks. Norma said

So...who was that woman you were talking about? Lobo said

Her name was Claudia she used to be with Rosencaster. Norma said

Was she a daughter or a girlfriend? Lobo said

Actually...i don't really know. Norma said

So what happened to her? Lobo said

She died a long time ago. Norma said

Whoa really? Lobo said

Yes. Norma said

How did it happened? Lobo said

We don't know but it was probably either poison or some rare disease. Norman said

Man...that's rough. Lobo said

Oh it is trust me...but enough about that we should get ready. Norma said

Ready for what? Lobo said

For the show that's about to happen of course. Norma said

Oh...well in that case i'm ready. Lobo said

Good now let's go. Norma said

Back to the gang

Once again they were still inside the prison looking for the exit until they came across a laboratory and it had humans locked up in water cells

Wow, take a look at that! This place is more like a secret lab than a prison. Simon said

It feels so strange here. Sophitia said

Look, Jaster-there're people in there. Lilika said

What's going on...? What are they doing in this place? Jaster said

Toying with human lives... a voice said

Everyone turned and saw the hooded man again

Toying with human lives? Batman said

They've been experimenting with Rune in order to obtain forbidden powers. the hooded man said

What do you mean? Lilika said

Hulk what to know too. Hulk said

There've always been rumors, but i had no idea the experiments had actually gone this far. We can't let them get away with this. the hooded man said

Before they could do anything Alekt came in out of nowhere and grabbed the hooded man by the neck

Ack! the hooded man said

That wasn't very smart of you. You should have run when you had the chance, old man! Alekt said

Rosencaster! Jaster said

Hey ugly face ha ha ha. Punk said while laughing

Don't call me that. Alekt said

Urk...so...it WAS you...getting involved in this kind of experiment...How could such an honorable soldier like you- the hooded man said

Shut up! You know nothing about me! Alekt said

He then started to choke out the hooded man to death

Oh no! Simon said

Stop! Please stop! Sophitia said

What are you gonna do about it? Alekt said

Before Alekt could finish choking out the hooded man Lilika took out her bow and shot an arrow at him

Ah! Alekt said

Everyone got into their fighting positions

Playtime is over! I'm gonna CRUSH you fools! Alekt said

Oh yeah? Well bring it on ugly face. Punk said

Oh i will bring it. Alekt said

Alekt started charging at the gang but they all dodged

They all tried to attack Alekt

Punk did a roundhouse kick

Batman threw three batarangs

Sophitia did a slash

Hulk did a super punch

Jaster also did a slash

Simon use his gun to blast

And Lilika shot some more arrows

One by one they were all blocked by Alekt

Is that all you got? Like i said before i'm the warden of this prison and you all are gonna stay here for a long time. Alekt said

Not gonna happen ugly face. Punk said

I told you to not call me that. Alekt said

They all hid behind a machine

Lilika then looked at Punk angrily

What? I couldn't help myself. Punk said

How are we gonna stop this guy? Jaster said

Don't look at me i don't know how we're gonna beat him. Simon said

Batman do you have any ideas? Lilika said

Batman then thought for a moment and got an idea

I got it. Batman said

What is it? Sophitia said

I can use my shock blasters to stun and knock him out. Batman said

Did you say shock blasters? Jaster said

Yes. Batman said

That's perfect let's do it. Simon said

First we need to distract him. Batman said

So who's gonna do it? Lilika said

I'll do it. Punk said

Really? Jaster said

Yeah i mean i wanna take him out so we can all get out of here. Punk said

You just wanna keep calling him ugly face don't you? Lilika said

Yes, yes i do. Punk said

Alright then it's settled. Punk you distract Alekt while i use the shock blasters on him. Batman said

I'm on it. Punk said

Be careful Punk. Sophitia said

Don't worry i got this. Punk said

It looks like Punk is gonna distract Alekt while Batman will use his shock blasters to take him out interesting stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 25

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 25

The gang were still inside Rosencaster Prison trying to escape when suddenly they came across a laboratory and met up with the hooded man from earlier he explains to them what the lab was for but then he was grabbed by the neck by Alekt before the hooded man was about to choke to death Lilika saved by shooting an arrow at Alekt now they were fighting against him but was too strong Batman then got a plan to stun Alekt with shock blasters while Punk was busy distracting him this should be fun

Alekt was looking for the gang who were now hiding from him

Where are you fools? I know you're around here somewhere. Alekt said

Man this guy is serious. Jaster said

I know it's like he wants us to lock us up again. Simon said

Don't worry it's not going to happen. Sophitia said

Are you sure? Lilika said

Positive. Sophitia said

I hope they know what they're doing. Jaster said

Me and the Hulk believe in them right Hulk? Sophitia said

Hulk say yeah. Hulk said

Sounds good to me. Simon said

Meanwhile

Alekt was looking around the lab for the gang

Come out you fools you can run but you can't hide. Alekt said

Back to Punk and Batman

While Alekt was still looking around Punk and Batman were hiding behind another wall

So what's the plan again? Punk said

Simple you distract Alekt while i use my shock blasters to stun him. Batman said

And then? Punk said

Then once he's stunned i'll knock him out. Batman said

You think that'll work? Punk said

Yes. Batman said

Sweet. Punk said

Good now hurry and distract him. Batman said

You got it. Punk said

Alekt was still looking around

I'm growing tired of this come and show yourselves right now. Alekt said

Punk grabbed a rock and called out Alekt

Hey ugly face. Punk said

What? Alekt said

Punk then threw the rock at Alekt's face

Ow. Alekt said

How do you like that? Punk said

Why you little...that hurt. Alekt said

Hurts doesn't it? Punk said sarcastically

Yes i already told you that it hurts. Alekt said

Good...then how about you and i go one and one right now. Punk said

Are you challenging me to a fight? Alekt said

What do you think? Punk said

Hmph very well i'm looking forward to crushing you. Alekt said

Bring it on i'm gonna wipe that ugly mouth of yours. Punk said

That's it. Alekt said

Alekt threw a punch at Punk but he dodged it

Punk did a roundhouse kick at Alekt

How do you like that? Punk said

Impressive...but not good enough. Alekt said

Alekt threw another punch at Punk but he dodged it again

Punk then did an uppercut at Alekt

Was that impressive enough? Punk said

Okay you got me on that one...but let's see you dodged this. Alekt said

Alekt then did a charging attack and sent Punk straight at a wall

Pretty painful wasn't it? Alekt said

Lucky shot. Punk said

Lucky shot? I charged and sent you straight to a wall and you say lucky shot? Alekt said

Hey i'm just calling it like i see it. Punk said

That sounds ridiculous. Alekt said

Well it's not as ridiculous as your ugly head. Punk said

What? Alekt said

Punk then hit a backhand at Alekt

You just got backhanded. Punk said

Backhanded? Alekt said

It was a joke that i made. Punk said

Oh...well in that case Arggggh. Alekt said

Arggggh. Punk said

Punk and Alekt then clashed with each other

I'm going to finish you off. Alekt said

No you're not. Punk said

Huh? Alekt said

You're about to get shocked. Punk said

What are you talking about? Alekt said

You mean you didn't know i was distracting you? Punk said

What? Alekt said

That's right i was distracting you? Punk said

Distracting me from what? Alekt said

This...now Batman. Punk said

Batman came out and was behind Alekt at he shocked him

Arggggggh! Alekt said

Batman then knocked him out with one punch to the face

Is it over? Punk said

Yes it is. Batman said

Thank god. Punk said

The others came out of hiding and approached Punk and Batman

Nice work you two. Jaster said

Jaster's right you two were incredible. Sophitia said

They all turned and saw that Alekt was getting up a little bit

Arrrgh! I-'I'll never...forgive you for this! Alekt said

The hooded man then appeared again

Rosencaster...don't make Claudia any sadder than she already is. Think about what you're doing for a moment. Is this really what she would want? the hooded man said

You act as if you know... Alekt said

Hold up who the hell is Claudia? Punk said

She is... the hooded man said

before the hooded man could answer a couple of soldiers came in and started shooting

Damn...! Jaster said

We're outnumbered! Run, gramps! Simon said

The others ran off while the hooded man took one last look at Alekt

Snap out of it! It's not too late! the hooded man said as he left

While Alekt was still laying on the ground the soldiers stopped shooting and then Norma and Lobo came in they both had guns in their hands

You're fired. Official notice from president Valkog. Norma said

Sorry buddy nothing personal. Lobo said

Urk...! Alekt said

Goodbye. Norma said

A few minutes later

The gang were finally out of Rosencaster Prison

We've finally escaped...but boy, was that a close one! Simon said

Don't relax just yet. Lilika said

She's right look up there. Batman said

They all looked up and saw four ships flying by

It's all right, don't worry, they're friends of mine. the hooded man said

Friends? What are you talking about?! Jaster said

The ships then flew down and out came some guards

We've come for you, sir. Do you have any injures? the first guard said

I was a stupid old man to fall for their tricks, getting myself thrown into jail like that. the hooded man said

Crime is just another way to promote war, sir. the first guard said

You said it. And Daytron's involved somehow. the hooded man said

Daytron?! the first guard said

Hey, who are you, anyway? Jaster said

Yeah i wanna know too. Punk said

A fellow prisoner. Isn't that enough? You know, you have the skills of a warrior, yet you have kindness and mercy as well. I didn't think youngsters like you still existed. I'm quite impressed. I'm glad i met you. the hooded man said as he took off his hood and revealed himself while also offering Jaster a handshake

Ahh... Jaster said

What? the man said

Are you...a cat? Sophitia said

Yes i am. the man said

Oh. Sophitia said

Say, have you seen him somewhere before? Hmm...he looks awfully familiar... Simon said

We'll probably cross paths again someday. But of course, since you guys are pirates...you'd better watch your backs. the man said as he left

Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! Jaster said

It wasn't long until the man left with his guards and flew away

Well that was weird. Punk said

That fella's a real mystery, all right. Anyway, now that we've pulled ourselves together, let's go get our travel visa renewed. Simon said

Are we still doing that? Punk said

Yeah we're still doing it. Now hurry up-time's a wastin'! Simon said

That little wench is gonna pay for what she did to us. Lilika said

Er...can we take care of the visa travel first? Just try to let it go, okay, Lilika? Simon said

Are we heading to the Galaxy corporation again? Sophitia said

Yeah we are. Jaster said

Great then let's go. Punk said

The gang are now on their way back to the Galaxy corporation to see if they can get their travel visa renewed again stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Chapter 26

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 26

After defeating Alekt and escaping from Rosencaster Prison the gang was now heading back to the Galaxy corporation to try get to get their travel visa renewed

So we're still going through with this? Punk said

Yes we are. Jaster said

Thought so. Punk said

I'm going to make that little girl pay. Lilika said

No Lilika. Batman said

Why? She got us thrown in jail. Lilika said

Yes but she's just a little girl. Batman said

Batman's right we're not going to hurt her. We're just going to politely ask her to renew our travel visa. Sophitia said

Exactly so there's no need to start hurting. Simon said

Alright fine we'll go ask her politely. Lilika said

Perfect now let's go. Simon said

Yes let's hurry. Sophitia said

The others started to leave while Punk and Lilika were left behind

Are you still angry? Punk said

Of course i'm still angry. Lilika said

Relax i mean it's not like she's gonna put us in jail again. Punk said

I guess you're right. Lilika said

Damn right i am now come on let's go join the others. Punk said

Right. Lilika said

Punk and Lilika then joined the others Punk then asked a question

Hey guys. Punk said

What? they all said

How about we all make a quick pit stop? Punk said

Why? Jaster said

Well seeing as we were in that prison for awhile i was thinking we could rest you know? Punk said

That is a good point. Sophitia said

Yeah i think we should rest. Jaster said

But where are we supposed to rest at? Simon said

I say we go to a hotel. Punk said

Are you sure? Jaster said

Positive. Punk said

Okay let's go to a hotel. Jaster said

Meanwhile

Lobo and Norma have left Rosencaster Prison after taking care of business

Man that guy was a piece of crap. Lobo said

Yes he was very useless. Norma said

Where did you find that him? Lobo said

Oh he was working with us for years. Norma said

Years? Lobo said

That's right years. Norma said

So...you don't know he came from? Lobo said

Nope. Norma said

Nothing? Lobo said

Nothing. Norma said

Wow. Lobo said

I know. Norma said

Oh well i still think he was a piece of crap. Lobo said

Is that what you really think? Norma said

It's exactly what i think. Lobo said

I see...well anyway let's get going. Norma said

Where? Lobo said

At the center of the city where Admiral Banarge is holding his speech. Norma said

Who's Admiral Banarge? Lobo said

He's the commander-in-chief of the Longardian Army. Norma said

An army guy huh? Lobo said

That's right. Norma said

Okay then let's go. Lobo said

They were now heading to the center of the city to hear Admiral Banarge's speech but then Lobo suddenly stopped when he saw someone heading into Rosencaster Prison that person turned out to be Zegram Norma also stopped and looked at Lobo

What's wrong? Norma said

I think i saw someone going inside the prison. Lobo said

So? Norma said

I'm gonna follow him. Lobo said

What? Norma said

I said i'm gonna follow him. Lobo said

But what about Admiral Bannarge's speech? Norma said

Just record it for me. Lobo said

How? Norma said

Lobo then pulled out a camera and tossed it to Norma

What's this? Norma said

It's my camera. Use it to record the Admiral's speech. Can you do that? Lobo said

I'll try. Norma said

Good now if you'll excuse me i got a guy to follow. Lobo said

Wait hold on i... Norma said

Before Norma could anything she saw that Lobo had already left

And he's gone just great. Norma said

Norma then looked at the camera

Okay let's see how this thing works. Norma said

Back to the gang

They were at the center of the city and a lot of people gathering around

What's going on? Punk said

I don't know. Jaster said

Look up there. Sophitia said

They all looked up and saw the person they met in jail but that same person they're seeing now is a hologram

Wait isn't that the guy we met earlier? Punk said

Looks like it. Lilika said

Why cat man wear funny looking clothes? Hulk said

His clothes aren't funny looking but i still think i've seen him somewhere before. Simon said

It looks like he's about to say something. Batman said

Then let's shut up and listen. Punk said

Therefore, to put an end to the long-standing war between Longardian and Draxril, we need to mutually agree to implement military cutbacks, in order to drive home the point to the dissidents still pushing for war. People of Longardia, now is the time to lay down our weapons and take our first steps on the road to peace. the man said

I knew i'd seen 'im before...well knock me down dead with a feather duster, it's Admiral Banarge. Simon said

Who? Punk said

Admiral Banarge? Jaster said

That's right he's the commander-in-chief of the Longardian army. Simon said

The Longardian army? Batman said

Yeah that's right. Simon said

That's incredible. Sophitia said

So what was a big shot like him doing in prison? Lilika said

Banarge is a pacifist, and he's probably got loads of enemies in militant Longardia. Simon said

Seriously? Punk said

Eh, i'll bet you half a haggis he was put in there by some pro-war zealots. Simon said

The war...there's no escaping it. Jaster said

Meanwhile again

Zegram was inside Rosencaster Prison checking out the lab

Man, she really did a number on you... Zegram said

Zegram walked and approached Alekt's dead corpse Alekt started to groan

Fro cryin' out loud, you old fool. All this, for love. Well, not that i don't understand the feeling. Zegram said

Zegram was grabbing his sword ready to finish off Alekt until he stopped and noticed something on the floor Alekt was about to reach it but he was already dead

Ah. Zegram said

Zegram then laid down and grabbed the photo and put it in Alekt's hand

This time...don't let her go. Zegram said

Zegram then started to leave but before he could he was stopped by Lobo who had a gun in his hand

Not so fast pal. Lobo said

Who the hell are you? Zegram said

The name's Lobo and i'm the world's greatest bounty hunter. Lobo said

Okay so what do you want? Zegram said

Well you see i was having a lovely day with a girl. Lobo said

And then? Zegram said

I saw you going inside this prison. Lobo said

Get to the point. Zegram said

You know i could kill you for saying that...but since i'm in a good mood i'll let it slide. Lobo said

Are you gonna tell me or what? Zegram said

Alright alright. Like i was saying i saw you going inside this prison, i was also watching you talk to that dead corpse right there. Lobo said

Wait...did you follow me? Zegram said

Just a little bit. Lobo said

Why am i not surprised? Zegram said

Anyway don't bother talking to that guy...he's dead. Lobo said

Yeah i know...Norma sure took care of him. Zegram said

Actually i helped out too. Lobo said

What? Zegram said

It's true she and i worked together and took down that idiot. Lobo said

Wow. Zegram said

Crazy right? Lobo said

Yeah, pretty crazy. Zegram said

Exactly. Lobo said

So how do you know Norma? Zegram said

Oh i just met her a while ago. Lobo said

Huh? Zegram said

Yeah you see i was out in space after i got my ass beat some by these Warriors guys. They captured and they were going to take me to jail. But i escaped and drove off then i came to this planet to take a quick break and then i met this woman name Norma and that's how we met. Lobo said

That's a pretty interesting story. Zegram said

Sure is. Lobo said

But how did you and Norma take out Rosencaster? Zegram said

Well after he failed to take out that Jaster guy and his friends he didn't the strength to fight anymore...so we put him out of misery. Lobo said

Wait...did you say Jaster? Zegram said

Yeah why? Are you one of his friends? Lobo said

Friends? Please he's just a stupid kid. Zegram said

Really? Lobo said

Yeah really. Zegram said

I like your style buddy. Lobo said

Same to you. Zegram said

How about you and i work together? Lobo said

Sure why not? Zegram said

Perfect then let's go. Lobo said

Right behind ya. Zegram said

It looks like Lobo and Zegram have joined forces and it doesn't look good the gang on the other hand is about to head to the hotel to rest before going to the Galaxy corporation stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Chapter 27

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 27

Before the gang could head back to the Galaxy corporation they had to make a quick stop at a hotel so they can get some rest

Hello welcome to Ten Stars hotel how can i help you? the woman said

Can we rent a room please? Jaster said

Certainly how many people? the woman said

7 we're a group of 7 people. Jaster said

Okay let me go get your room key. the woman said as she left

Man this place is fancy. Punk said

Yup Ten Stars hotel has been around for many generations. Simon said

Really? Is this place really that amazing? Sophitia said

It is they have delicious food, a beautiful pool, and training rooms. Simon said

Hold up this place has training rooms? Punk said

Yeah that's right. Simon said

Perfect. Punk said

Perfect? What do you mean by perfect? Lilika said

I'm gonna go train. Punk said

No. Lilika said

What? Punk said

We're here to get our travel visa renewed not go in a training room and train. Lilika said

Aw come on it'll only be a few minutes. Punk said

Sorry but it's not gonna happen. Lilika said

Seriously? Punk said

Yes seriously. Lilika said

Damn it. Punk said

I have an idea. Sophitia said

What is it? Lilika said

Why don't we put it to a vote? Sophitia said

Yeah let's do that. Punk said

I agree let's do it. Lilika said

Okay so why don't you go first? Punk said

Fine i will. Lilika said

Then do it. Punk said

Gladly. Anyone that wants to go to our room raise your hand. Lilika said

The others didn't raised their hands for Lilika

Seriously? Lilika said

My turn. Anyone that wants to go to the training room raise your hand. Punk said

The others raised their hands for Punk

Looks like i win. Punk said

Do we really have to do this? Lilika said

Of course we do we gonna train. Punk said

It sounds ridiculous. Lilika said

Come on Lilika let's give it a shot. Jaster said

You too Jaster? Lilika said

Yeah i mean it doesn't sound so bad. Jaster said

You know i could use a little bit of training meself. Simon said

I would like to train also. Sophitia said

Hulk wanna train. Hulk said

So you all wanna train? Lilika said

Yes. Everyone except Batman said

Fine let's go. Lilika said

The others started to head to the training room but not before looking at Batman

Hey Batman wanna join us? Jaster said

I'll pass. Batman said

What? Punk said

Why not? Sophitia said

I need to go out for a while. Batman said

Go out? But to where? Simon said

Somewhere quiet. Batman said

You want to go somewhere that's quiet? Lilika said

Yes. Batman said

I see. Lilika said

Are you sure you don't wanna join us? Sophitia said

I'm sure. Batman said

Okay if you say so. Jaster said

Come on guys let's go. Punk said

I can't believe we have to do this. Lilika said

Don't be such a sourpuss. Punk said

I'm not a sourpuss. Lilika said

Yeah you are. Punk said

Whatever can we just go? Lilika said

Yeah let's go. Punk said

Good. Lilika said

The others then left to the training room leaving Batman alone

Okay now that they're gone i need to go and check to see if anything is happening. Batman said to himself

Before Batman could leave the woman from earlier approached him with the room key

Excuse me? the woman said

Yes? Batman said

I'm here to give you your room key. the woman said

Thanks. Batman said as he took the room key

Where did your friends go? the woman said

They went to the training room. Batman said

Oh how wonderful will you be joining them? the woman said

I can't i'm very busy. Batman said

I see...well then enjoy your room. Your room number is 305. the woman said

Thank you. Batman said

Can i ask you something? the woman said

What is it? Batman said

Why are you dressed like a bat? the woman said

Batman didn't say anything and just left

Aren't you going to answer? the woman said

Batman still wasn't saying anything as he just walked out

O...kay. the woman said

Meanwhile

Lobo and Zegram were now exiting out of Rosencaster Prison and it looks like they were talking about so much stuff

Man this Jaster guy sounds like a total douchebag. Lobo said

Trust me he is. Zegram said

I mean seriously this guy wants to travel the whole galaxy? What a load of crap. Lobo said

I know right? Zegram said

Definitely. Lobo said

So what about you? What's your beef with those guys? Zegram said

Well let's just say my boss wants them captured. Lobo said

Captured? Zegram said

Yeah captured. Lobo said

Why? Zegram said

He just doesn't want him to interfere with his plans. Lobo said

Plans for what? Zegram said

To take over the multiverse of course. Lobo said

Wait did you just say the multiverse? Zegram said

Yup. Lobo said

Wow that's crazy. Zegram said

Trust me it is. Lobo said

So why did your boss hire you? Zegram said

Well like i said he wants these guys captured so he needed someone who is capable of capturing them and that's where i come in. Lobo said

Are you like his mercenary? Zegram said

I prefer bounty hunter. Lobo said

Really? Zegram said

Yeah. Lobo said

How many guys did you catch? Zegram said

A lot. Lobo said

Impressive. Zegram said

Every single person i caught i take em down and i get my money. Simple as that. Lobo said

You i made the right decision teaming up with you. Zegram said

And i'm really glad that you did. Lobo said

While they were still talking Norma approached them

Ahem. Norma said

They both turned and saw Norma

Hey babe what's up? Lobo said

I'm doing wonderful. Norma said

You know her? Zegram said

Yeah we met a while ago. She also works for a boss just like me. Lobo said

Damn. Zegram said

I know. Lobo said

Lobo are you ready? Norma said

Huh? Lobo said

I said are you ready? Norma said

Ready for what? Lobo said

Don't you remember? Norma said

Nope. Lobo said

Our date. Norma said

Oh right i forgot. Lobo said

You have a date with her? Zegram said

Yeah i asked her out and she said yes. Lobo said

Okay i'll say it again...damn. Zegram said

I know. Lobo said

Lobo are we going or what? Norma said

Coming babe. Lobo said as he got on his bike with her riding along

Good luck on your date man. Zegram said

Thanks i'll see you later. Lobo said

Yeah you too. Zegram said

Lobo then started the engine and left to go on his date with Norma

Man that guy is just something special. Zegram said to himself

What Zegram doesn't know was that Batman saw and heard the whole thing happen

This can't be good i have to tell the others. Batman said to himself

It looks like Batman knows what Lobo and Zegram's up to while he already what Lobo was doing he just couldn't believe that Zegram was betraying Jaster and his friends now he has to tell the others what's going on stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Chapter 28

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 28

After the gang had rested at the hotel they were now ready to go to the Galaxy corporation to try to get their travel visa renewed but before they could Batman was telling them some information he heard last night

What? the others said

Is this true? Sophitia said

Yes. Batman said

There's no way Zegram would betray us. Jaster said

I agree Zegram has always been a good guy. Simon said

No he isn't. Batman said

How are you so sure? Lilika said

I heard them talking last night i seen it with my own eyes. Batman said

Look there's gotta be an explanation. Jaster said

There isn't...Zegram is evil. Batman said

I don't buy it. Simon said

What are you talking about? Batman said

I mean come on how is he evil? Simon said

I heard him saying how he doesn't like Jaster. Batman said

No way that's true. Jaster said

Trust me it is. Batman said

Everyone was arguing until Punk spoke

GUYS! Punk yelled

WHAT? they all yelled

I have an idea. Punk said

What is it? Sophitia said

Why don't we keep an eye on him? Punk said

You mean Like spying? Simon said

Yup. Punk said

We can't do that. Simon said

Why not? Punk said

We would be invading his privacy. Simon said

So...no then? Punk said

Look i don't think Zegram is evil. Jaster said

Jaster you can't be serious? Batman said

I am i mean there's no way he would betray us. Jaster said

I'm still not sure. Batman said

Look Zegram is not bad end of discussion. Now let's go and get our travel visa renewed. Simon said

Simon's right we need to get going. Jaster said

The others then left to head to the Galaxy corporation while Punk and Batman were left behind

Hey Batman? Punk said

What is it? Batman said

Do you really think Zegram would betray us? Punk said

Yes. Batman said

Wow you're really serious. Punk said

Of course i am. I still think he's evil. Batman said

Was Lobo really there? Punk said

He was. Batman said

Great now we got two major assholes. Punk said

Listen can i ask you something? Batman said

Sure what is it? Punk said

I agree. Batman said

You agree with what? Punk said

That we should keep an eye on him. Batman said

Really? You do? Punk said

Yes i do. Batman said

Wow thanks. Punk said

We need to get going. Batman said

Oh right. Punk said as he and Batman left to join the others

A few minutes later

The gang was heading towards the Galaxy corporation until they saw a little girl and a woman

Mommy, i'm hungry... the little girl said

Hang on just a little longer, Chie. We'll get something to eat soon, okay? the woman said

They were walking by the girl and the woman until the woman saw them she took something out of her purse and approached them

Um, excuse me... the woman said

What's up? Punk said

Punk that's rude. Sophitia said

Hey i was being polite. Punk said

Sorry about that ma'am. Sophitia said

It's alright. Anyway pardon me for asking, but do you happen to know this person...? the woman said as she showed them a picture

Hm? Do you guys recognize him? Jaster said as he grabbed the picture and looked at it and showed it to the others

Nope. Punk said

No. Batman said

No. Sophitia said

Hulk don't know. Hulk said

Never seen him before...who is he? Lilika said

He's my husband. His name is Sho. the woman said

What happened to him? Sophitia said

There was an accident at the chemical lab where he used to work, and he was caught in the explosion. He managed to survive, but he's gone missing from the hospital. the woman said

How horrible. Sophitia said

Simon, do you know this guy? Simon said

Uh, er...n-no, i...i can't say that i do, no. Simon said

The others were curious by how nervous Simon was

Mommy...? Chie said

It's okay, Chie. Thank you very much for your time. Um...if you happen to see my husband, please tell him Miyoko and Chie are looking for him. the woman said

All right. We'll keep an eye out for him. Jaster said

Thank you. Miyoko said as she and her daughter then left

(Sighs) Simon sighed

Uh Simon? Punk said

Huh? Simon said

Something bothering you? Lilika said

N-No, not especially... Simon said

Simon be honest. Batman said

I am being honest but you know...Ohh...i feel a little doggy all of a sudden. Do you mind terribly if Steve goes with you instead? Simon said

Huh? Lilika said

Why? Punk said

I just don't feel good right now so i'm gonna get Steve so he can join you. Simon said

If you say so dude. Punk said

Thanks i'll see you guys later. Simon said as he left

A few more minutes later

The gang was waiting until Steve showed up

I'll be joining the party, if you don't mind. Thank you for your patience. Steve said

How's Simon doing? Jaster said

My senors failed to detect anything out of the ordinary-apart from body fat percentage, that is. Steve said

Ha hilarious. Punk said

At any rate-let's get to the Galaxy corporation. The captain will have our heads if we don't hurry. Steve said

Then we should probably get going. Jaster said

Good idea. Punk said

Another few minutes later

The gang were now back inside the Galaxy corporation again and saw MIO sitting at the front desk as usual as they approached her

Huh? They released you already? MIO said

Arrrgh Lilika growled

Hey take it easy. Punk said

You know that's really surprising. Isn't that awfully fast for a bombing? Gosh, law is, like, sooo complicated. MIO said

We didn't do anything! This is all your fault! Lilika said

Lilika calm down. Batman said

Now now, let's just get our galactic travel visa renewed. Steve said

One more time. ZR-KJ1701, the Dorgenark. Jaster said

Huh? MIO said

Something's about to happen huh? Punk said to himself

Oh no...what now? Jaster said

Duh, have you guys been in prison or something? Don't you know what happened? MIO said

Called it. Punk said to himself

I sure did think it was weird. You guys are so out of it. Don't you ever watch the news? MIO said

What happened? Batman said

Here. Take a look. MIO said as she showed them a news video

We're live at the Daytron factory. Where an unamed individual has taken over the computer mainframe. But has yet to make any demands. A large number of hunters are coming together from nearby cities to capture the criminal. Daytron's offering a sizable reward for the capture of the terroorist. This is Lucy Dyne reporting live from the scene of the standoff. the space reporter said

The news video was now over

So, do you get it now? All of Zerara's government offices are managed by the Daytron mainframe. That's like a big computer. MIO said

So? Punk said

Soooo...anyway, i'm afraid i can't help you til that's all settled and they get it back up. Sorry! MIO said

Pretty girl can't help us? Hulk said

Nope i can't. But you know, you could always go after the criminal yourself if you're in such a hurry. MIO said

Who is this criminal? Batman said

No idea but i can show you. MIO said

You can? Sophitia said

Yup. Here, look at this! MIO said as she showed them another video this time showing someone in the Daytron factory

Attention, Daytron Corporation! This is wrongful termination, pure and simple. I am totally running out of patience here! If you have time to send pathetic hunters in here, you ought to give in to my gosh darned requests! I am the victim here! My wife left me and my life became the absolute pits. I demand two hundred million zehn in compensation for my pain and suffering! the person said

Wow someone has some anger issues. Punk said

Is this the guy? Jaster said

Hmm...it sounds to me like this fellow is taking revenge for being fired. Steve said

What a pitiful guy... Lilika said

He doesn't sound that bad. Sophitia said

Dude the guy lost his wife and he's demanding a lot of money. Sounds pretty bad to me. Punk said

If we manage to capture this guy, we can get our visa renewed, right? Lilika said

Yep, i'd say that's about right. MIO said

Let's go get him. If all goes well, we'll even get that reward from Daytron. Steve said

My, what confidence! I'm totally impressed! MIO said

Where's the factory? Batman said

To get to the factory, just head straight out through the main doors and make a left at the central plaza, okay? MIO said

Piece of cake. Punk said

Great. Good luck out there! MIO said

As if the gang had enough problems now they have to go to the Daytron factory to try to stop a criminal and get the mainframe computer up and running stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	29. Chapter 29

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 29

The gang was now heading to Daytron factory to confront the criminal who once had a perfect life and job but now is demanding two hundred million zehn

So where are we going again? Punk said

To the Daytron factory. Jaster said

Oh right. Punk said

Why man ask for money at factory? Hulk said

Maybe he's poor and needs cash now? Punk said

That sounds completely stupid. Lilika said

What do you mean? Punk said

He's just a pathetic person. Besides he could be lying about his life. Lilika said

No way. Punk said

I'm just calling it like i see it. Lilika said

Poor guy. Sophitia said

Poor nothing. He's just pathetic. Lilika said

Look he's just had a pretty tough life or something. Punk said

Whatever i still think he's lying. Lilika said

Regardless of the situation we need to find him and stop him. Batman said

Batman's right we need to hurry. Jaster said

A few minutes later

They have now arrived at the Daytron factory which is surrounded by police officers

Inspector Starr, Squad B has vanished, and Squad A's whereabouts are still unknown. a police officer said

Dammit! Jupis Tooki Mcganel... They say he's the brightest hacker in the galaxy. This isn't gonna be easy. Inspector Starr said

While the inspector was looking at the Daytron factory the gang showed up and the inspector turned and looked at them

Hm? Who are you? Inspector Starr said

Oh, hello, we're here to help you capture the criminal. Steve said

Humph, none of the ace hunters on Vedan have been able to apprehend him. I'm not gonna waste my time talking with random people like you. Get outta here! Inspector Starr said

R-Random hunters? How very rude! Steve said

Dude we're not random hunters. We can help you out. Punk said

Oh really? Inspector Starr said

That's right. Go on, Mr Rogue-set this fellow straight! Steve said

Huh? Jaster said

Listen, mister. Do you have any idea who you're in the presence of?! Well i'll tell you. The legendary hunter Desert Claw, that's who. Now stand back and behold the mighty hero! Steve said

Urk! Wait a minute... YOU'RE Desert Claw? I'm so terribly sorry! A-hem! In that case, the Daytron Corporation would like to make a request. Inspector Starr said

What do you want us to do? Batman said

I'll tell you but first...why are you dressed like a bat? Inspector Starr said

Batman didn't say anything as he was staring at annoyed

Okay okay sorry i asked. Anyway we would like to hire you to secure the rebel Jupis Tooki. You may name your own reward. Inspector Starr said

Oh-ho! Steve said

Sweet. Punk said

That sounds good. Sophitia said

Being famous has it's benefits, eh, Mr. Rogue? Steve said

Hey, wait a minute... i- Jaster said

Before Jaster could answer Lilika interrupted

Fine, he'll accept, and happily. But the great Desert Claw won't come cheap. Lilika said

Lilika what are you doing? Batman said as whispered

Trust me. Lilika said as she also whispered

Lilika! Jaster said

So you'll do it? Excellent! Jupis has commandeered the entire mainframe and taken control of the factory equipment. He's one to be reckoned with. Stay alert. Inspector Starr said

Got it. they all said

Good. The entrance is over there. We look forward to good results, Desert Claw. Inspector Starr said as he turned back and kept looking at the Daytron factory

Lilika Why did you do that? Jaster said

Look the guy was offering a reward and it seemed like a pretty good deal. Lilika said

We can't tell people that Jaster's Desert Claw. Batman said

Why not? Lilika said

Because we would be putting the people in this city in danger. Batman said

Come on it won't be so bad. Lilika said

Yeah but... Jaster said

Look once we capture this guy not only do we get the reward but we also get our travel visa renewed so it's a win-win. Lilika said

She does make a good point. Sophitia said

I don't know. Batman said

Relax all we gotta do is capture the guy and that's it. Sound good? Punk said

Batman then took a deep breath for a moment and responded

Fine let's do it. Batman said

Great. Punk said

But on one condition. Batman said

What is it? Lilika said

No killing understand? Batman said

Are you serious? Lilika said

What do you think? Batman said

Alright fine we won't kill. Lilika said

Good. Batman said

Hey guys? Punk said

What? the others said

Shouldn't we be heading inside? Punk said

Yeah you're right let's go. Jaster said

A few more minutes later

The gang was now inside the Daytron factory and were now looking for the criminal known as Jupis

Man this place is huge. Punk said

I'll say. Sophitia said

Be careful everyone we don't want to make any sudden movements. Batman said

Oh come now there's no one here. Steve said

Yeah no one except for that Jupis guy. Punk said

Speaking of which where is he anyway? Sophitia said

I don't know but he's gonna be around here somewhere. Punk said

The gang was looking for Jupis but what they didn't noticed was that one of the robots came to life and tried to attack Jaster

Whoa! Jaster said as he dodged the attack

Ooh, you got lucky! But this time i won't miss! the robot said

Suddenly all of the other robots came to life and surround the gang

What the hell? Punk said

Why, you...! Lilika said

Be careful everyone! These robots are being controlled by remote! Steve said

By Jupis?! Jaster said

Well that's just great. Punk said sarcastically

You're hunters hired by Daytron just like the others, aren't you? Anyone who gets in my way is just asking for it! Jupis said

It looks like we're surrounded. Sophitia said

Yeah... so anyone got any ideas? Punk said

We fight. Jaster said

Really? That's it? Punk said

Jaster's right we need to fight. Batman said

Sounds like music to my ears. Punk said

Good then let's kick their asses. Jaster said

Another few minutes later

The gang had defeated some of the robots in the Daytron factory

Now that felt good. Punk said

It appears as though Jupis is utilizing the mainframe computer to control all the machines throughout the factory. This won't be easy. Steve said

Humph, that pathetic sociopath is gonna get it! Lilika said

Lilika. Batman said

I know i know no killing. Lilika said

Exactly. Batman said

Come on guys let's keep going. Jaster said

Another few more minutes later again

The gang went deeper inside the Daytron factory until they stumbled across a door with a passcode machine next to it Jaster pushed a button it didn't do anything it seems that the door was locked

Huh? It won't open. Jaster said

Leave it to me! Locks like this are a cinch to open. Steve said

You can open locked doors? Punk said

Of course. Steve said

No way. Punk said

It's true just watch. Steve said

Steve went and pushed some buttons but stopped as he noticed something bright coming out of the door and suddenly a huge explosion came out of the door

Argh! Steve said

Steve! the others said

They all looked and saw Steve laying on the ground unconscious

What the hell was that? Punk said

I don't know but we better check it out. Jaster said

Jaster's right we need to find out what that explosion. Batman said

Then let's hurry. Sophitia said

Everyone except Steve went inside the room to see what was going on

Guys, look! Lilika said

Oh you gotta be kidding me. Punk said

They all looked up and saw a giant robot staring down at them

What IS this...? Jaster said

The giant robot started to walk slowly and then began shooting but then something was shot at the robot's back and it started to lose it's balance for bit but it was back on track the robot then turned around and saw another giant robot staring at it the two giant robots charged at each other and started to attack each other

What the-? Jaster said

Okay what's going on? Punk said

I have no idea. Jaster said

It's on our side? Lilika said

This is very strange. Sophitia said

Yeah, no kidding. Punk said

The other giant robot did a super punch which sent the first giant robot flying in the air all the way to the ground and exploded

Hey giant robot thanks for helping us. Punk said

The giant robot turned and looked at the gang and suddenly started speaking

Can you hear me? the giant robot said

Giant robot talk. Hulk said

My name is Doctor Donald Pocacchio. I'm a researcher at this factory. the giant robot said

Wait a researcher? Punk said

Yes, i'm in another location speaking through this robot. I can take care of Jupis. But you all need to get out of here now. Pocacchio said

There's someone else in here? Jaster said

Jupis is ours, you hear me? Researcher or not, you just sit tight and wait for help. Lilika said

You don't how terrifying he really is. Here's some friendly advice. Get out of here now! Pocacchio said

You sound like a broken record. Lilika said

Why do you want us to get out? Batman said

Listen to me, Jupis Tooki is using the mainframe computer in an attempt to take over the city of Zer... Pocacchio said

Before Pocacchio could finish the giant robot started malfunctioning

Donald? What happened? Jaster said

Great it's gonna explode. Punk said

Explode? What do you...? Jaster said

Before Jaster could finish the giant robot then exploded

Yup i knew it. Punk said

Wow that was intense. Jaster said

Wait...aren't we forgetting something? Punk said

We need to check on Steve. Sophitia said

Oh that's right come on guys. Jaster said

The gang then ran out and approached Steve as he got back up

Goodness, what happened to me? I thought i heard a familiar voice... Steve said

You're awake? Then let's move on! That guy will beat us to the punch if we don't hurry. Lilika said

I don't know maybe he really is our side. Sophitia said

Yeah right. This searcher guy just wants the glory. Lilika said

Come on he just wants to help. Jaster said

Then let's find out and see if he is. Lilika said

Sounds good to me let's go. Punk said

It looks like the gang aren't the only ones inside the factory as another person is also inside as well things are starting to get interesting stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	30. Chapter 30

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 30

The gang continued their search inside the Daytron factory looking for Jupis so that they could stop him while on their search they met a mysterious person Donald Pocacchio who tells them to leave the factory but it didn't happen as the gang felt more determined to try and help out

Donald where are you? Jaster said

Man where is this guy? Punk said

He could be anywhere. Sophitia said

Wherever he is we need to find him and fast. Batman said

Um...what happened while i was out? Steve said

Well we were attacked by some robots. Punk said

Robots? Steve said

Yeah, but don't worry some other robot came in and destroyed them. Punk said

Really? What else? Steve said

He told us his name was Donald and wanted us to leave so that he could take care of Jupis. Sophitia said

Wait a minute...you said his name was Donald? Steve said

Yeah we did. Why? Punk said

It's just that name sounds familiar. Steve said

Really? Sophitia said

Yes but i don't remember who it is. Steve said

Well whoever he was i'm not gonna let him get Jupis before us. Lilika said

Are you kidding me? Punk said

What? Lilika said

You seriously can't get over that? Punk said

Look we're here to get Jupis first not that guy. Lilika said

Maybe he's trying to help us like you said. Punk said

Yeah right. Lilika said

No really he could be helping us. Punk said

I don't believe it. Lilika said

Oh come on. Punk said

Focus everyone we need to find Donald and stop Jupis. Batman said

Batman's right let's keep moving. Jaster said

Alright fine...but i still think he's trying to help us. Punk said

We'll see about that. Lilika said

Yeah we will. Punk said

A few minutes later

They all kept walking through the factory until something bad was happening

Jaster! Lilika said

The others turned and saw an old man being attacked by 3 robots

Is that- Jaster said

One of the robots attacks the old man

Argh...! the old man said as he was sent landing to the ground with the gang

Dr. Pocacchio, is that you? Steve said

Steve? It can't be... the old man said before he was out like a light

Steve! let's take care of these guys first! Jaster said

But... Steve said

Dude we'll worry about him later right now we need to take these things down. Punk said

Okay. Steve said

Good then let's do this. Lilika said

Yeah let's smash some robots. Punk said

Hulk say smash. Hulk said

Oh right sorry. Punk said

Hulk smash. Hulk said

A few more minutes later

The gang defeated all of the robots and checked on Poccacchio who was still unconscious

Friend of yours? Lilika said

Dr. Donald Pocacchio. He's... Steve said

He's what Steve? Sophitia said

He's my father. Steve said

Wait hold on...this guy is your father? Punk said

Well, rather, the scientist who made me. Steve said

Really? Jaster said

Yes, but what could he be doing here...? Steve said

Maybe you can wake him and find out. Sophitia said

Good idea...Doctor? Dr. Pocacchio? Steve said

Oooh...Mark? Pocacchio said as he was waking up

Mark? Punk said

It's Steve, Dr. Pocacchio. Steve said

Oho, Steve! Am i dreaming? Is it really you? Pocacchio said

Of course it's me, Dr. Pocacchio. I haven't forgotten you, not for a picosecond. Steve said

Sorry to interrupt such a tender reunion, but i think we ought to get out of here. Lilika said

I agree with Lilika someone is coming this way. Batman said

Who someone bad? Punk said

Yeah that's right. Lilika said

No way. Punk said

No, they're right. My senors are going off, too. The enemy is approaching. Can you walk, doctor? Steve said

I'm fine, fine. My office is in here. Please come with me. Pocacchio said

Okay then let's go. Punk said

Punk's right let's hurry. Batman said

Another few minutes later

The gang was now inside Pocacchio's office and started talking with him

Why are you here, in this factory? Steve said

Well you see...my son, Mark, passed away. Pocacchio said

Oh so this Mark kid you were talking about was your son and he's dead? Punk said

Yes. Pocacchio said

Well that makes sense. Punk said

No! Mark? That's not possible! It can't be true. Steve said

Yes Steve, it's true, i'm afraid. As you already know, he was the only family i had. Pocacchio said

Oh no. How horrible. Sophitia said

How did your son die? Batman said

I don't know...but all i know is that he's dead. Pocacchio said

I see. Batman said

I'll admit, it's been very difficult since his death...the whole experience has really taken its toll on me. I haven't been able to concentrate on my research or fulfill the kind of high-level Technological development requests i get the central labs. So i applied for a job managing this factory. Pocacchio said

But doctor, all of your talent... Steve said

No, Steve, I'm an old man now, and i think like one. In this day and age, forward-thinking engineers like Jupis may be better suited to what lies ahead. Pocacchio said

That's not true! You're the best scientist around! I really believe that! Steve said

Thank you, Steve. That's very kind. Although you are a robot, you're able to display such tenderness and care. In all of my years, you may be the only truly great thing i ever created. Pocacchio said

Oh Sir... Steve said

But listen, Steve, we don't have time to just sit around here. Right now, you've got to put a stop to Jupis Tooki! Please, go! Pocacchio said

Dr. Pocacchio...Okay. You're right. Come on, Mr. Rogue! Steve said

Got it! Jaster said

Hold on i got a question. Punk said

What is it? Pocacchio said

Since you know this Jupis guy can you tell us where he is? Punk said

I don't know where he is...but he could be anywhere. Pocacchio said

Well that's just great. Punk said

Sorry i couldn't be of any help. Pocacchio said

It's okay we understand. Sophitia said

I'm glad. Pocacchio said

Don't worry Dr. Pocacchio we'll go find Jupis and stop him. Batman said

Then you all better hurry before he does something dangerous. Pocacchio said

We will. Come on guys let's go. Jaster said

A few more minutes later

The gang continued to search for Jupis again until they came across another where Lilika heard a voice

Wait, Jaster...do you hear that weird voice? Lilika said

Weird voice? What weird voice? Punk said

Just listen. Lilika said

The others did Lilika asked and tried to listen for the weird voice but nothing was heard

I don't hear anything. Why? Steve said

Wait. Batman said

What is it Batman? Sophitia said

Lilika's right. I can hear it too. Batman said

You do? Punk said

Yes. Batman said

Well then where is it because i don't hear it. Punk said

Heeeeee hee hee hee hee! a voice said

They all turned around and saw a blue lizard standing on top of the air vents

Hey, you made it this far! Good for you! the blue lizard said

Get down here, Jupis Tooki! Jaster said

Wait that's Jupis Tooki? A blue lizard? Punk said

Hey! I heard that you know. Jupis said

Whatever you say, blue lizard. Punk said

My name is Jupis Tooki not blue lizard. Jupis said

Time to surrender, give it up! Lilika said

Surrender? Sounds to me as if you have no clue about the position you're in! Don't you understand?! Do you have any idea what'll happen if you dare defy me? Jupis said

What are you gonna do? Lay eggs? Punk said

Humph, as if we're going to let ourselves be pushed around by some twisted killjoy! Lilika said as she shot an arrow at Jupis but it was blocked by the device on his chest

Heeeeee hee hee hee hee! What a waste of effort! Say i've prepared some playmates for you. Have fun-and don't forget to die! Bye-bye! Jupis said as he disappeared

Damn! Lilika said

Suddenly some robots appeared and surrounded the gang

Oh, man...not again! Jaster said

Well this is gonna be a pain in the ass. Punk said

The gang is in another pickle as they were now dealing with more robots talk about bad timing stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	31. Chapter 31

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 31

After taking care of some robots the gang was still inside the Daytron factory trying to look for Jupis so they can bring him in

Is that all you got buddy? Punk said

Trust me i have plenty more where those came from. Jupis said as he was speaking through a microphone

Well try sending some more lizard breath. Punk said

Lizard breath? How dare you! Jupis said

Was that really necessary? Batman said

I'm just having a little fun, that's all. Punk said

Please Jupis just surrender now and leave the factory immediately. Sophitia said

Give up? No way. Until i get my two hundred million zehn i'm not going anywhere. Jupis said

Listen pal you're going to surrender one way or another. Lilika said

If you want to take me down come and find me. I'll be waiting. Jupis said as he turned off his microphone

Good i can hardly wait. Lilika said

Relax female Tarzan you'll get to face him soon. Punk said

I hope so cause i really...wait female Tarzan? Lilika said

Yeah. Punk said

Why am i called female Tarzan? Lilika said

Because you look like Tarzan if he was female. Punk said

What do you mean by that? Lilika said

It was just a comparison. Punk said

Oh i see. Lilika said

Wait...who's Tarzan? Jaster said

We'll explain later. Right now we need to find Jupis. Batman said

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him. Lilika said

What she said. Punk said

A few minutes later

After a long walk and fight through robots the gang came across a door leading to a big room

Where does door lead to? Hulk said

Probably some big room i guess. Punk said

It's the mainframe room. Batman said

Which means...? Punk said

This must be where Jupis is. Batman said

Really? Sophitia said

Yes. Batman said

No way. Punk said

What do you mean no way? Steve said

Do you really expect lizard breath to be in this room. Punk said

Are you saying he's not in this room? Sophitia said

That's exactly what i'm saying. Punk said

Punk i'm pretty sure he's in this room. Batman said

Like i said. No. Way. Punk said

If you think he's not in this room why don't you check then? Lilika said

Okay i will. Punk said

Punk i don't think that's a good idea. Sophitia said

Don't worry i'll be fine. Punk said

Punk then opened the door and went inside the room to Jupis was there

See guys i'm telling you Jupis isn't in here. Punk said

Uh Punk? Jaster said

What is it? Punk said

You might wanna turn around. Jaster said

What are you...what the? Punk said

Punk turned around as the others came in and Jupis who appears to be typing something

See? Batman said

Wow you were right. Punk said

Thank you. Batman said

In fact now that we're here...hey Hulk? Punk said

Yeah? Hulk said

Go and get lizard breath's attention okay? Punk said

Hulk got it. Hulk said

Good now go do your thing. Punk said

Hulk walked to the center of the room and did a loud roar that got Jupis's attention

Huh?! Oh, you're here already? Jupis said

Of course we're here what did you expect? Lilika said

I was expecting all of you to be destroyed. Jupis said

Yeah well we're still in one piece. Punk said

Curses. Jupis said

We've got you cornered, Jupis Tooki! Jaster said

You can't run from us! Lilika said

Grrr...awfully persistent, aren't you? No sweat though. I might just have a little trump card here! Jupis said

What are you talking about? Batman said

Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Johnny! Jupis said as he was now typing something on his mini wrist keyboard

Was that a Shining reference? Punk said

Shining? What's Shining? Jupis said

Uh, nothing. Punk said

Oh...well anyway prepare to meet your doom. Jupis said

The whole area of the room started to shake

Whoa! Jaster said

What's going on? Sophitia said

I don't know. Jaster said

Everyone look! Steve said

They all turned and saw a robot coming out of the ground

Wow! Jaster said

Is this his trump card? Punk said

Apparently so. Batman said

That's...quite the trump card, all right. Jaster said

Heeeeee hee hee hee hee! Forewarned is forarmed! Jupis said

Once the area stopped shaking they all saw the robot in all it's glory

A giant robot! Of course it had to be a giant robot! Punk said

Iiiiiiiiit's show time! Jupis said

The robot used it's eyes and beamed Jupis inside

I won't go easy on you! We're talking a million volts of pure power! Jupis said

Oh yeah? Well how about a million knuckle sandwiches? Punk said

That's nothing compared to million volts of pure... Jupis said

Dude just shut up and fight. Punk said

Oh i will...i definitely will. Jupis said

Before they could approached Jupis Hulk stopped them

What is it Hulk? Sophitia said

Hulk want to fight Jupis by himself. Hulk said

No way dude we're fighting together. Punk said

Trust Hulk. Hulk said

What do you mean trust you? We want to fight. Lilika said

Don't worry Hulk take care of Jupis. Hulk said

Are you sure? Batman said

Yes. Hulk said

Okay, good luck. Batman said

Are you serious? We can't just... Lilika said

Good luck buddy. Jaster said

Jaster! Lilika said

Look Lilika we should leave this to Hulk. Jaster said

(Signs) Fine just hurry up and take him down okay? Lilika said

Hulk understand. Hulk said

The others stood back as they watch as Hulk goes one on one with Jupis

Really? You're going to send a giant green man to fight me? Ha ha ha this is hilarious. Jupis said

Hulk strongest one there is. Hulk said

You? Strong? Please there's no way you're strong. Jupis said

Oh he's strong, like...really strong. Punk said

Sounds like a load of crap if you ask me. Jupis said

Okay Hulk prove it to you then. Hulk said

Oh you can prove it to me alright...prove it to me in a fight that is. Jupis said

Hulk ready to smash. Hulk said

The only thing that's going to be smashed is you. Jupis said

Hulk smash! Hulk said

Here we go, Johnny! Jupis said

Hulk charged at Jupis but was blocked by a barrier

What the? the others said

Hey what's going on here? Punk said

Hulk no understand, what happened? Hulk said

Heeeeee hee hee hee hee! Like it? It's my landmark invention. Jupis said

You don't mean... Batman said

Yes, a barrier system using time/space energy! Your feeble girly-man attacks have absolutely no effects on it! Jupis said

Damn... Jaster said

You said it. Punk said

Before Jupis could destroy Hulk someone familiar came in

Jasterrrrrrrrr! a voice said

They all turned around and saw Dr. Pocacchio with a weapon in his hand

Dr. Pocacchio...?! Jaster said

Doctor. Sophitia said

Talk about good timing. Punk said

Wha-a-a-a-t? Dr. Pocacchio?! Jupis said

I'm very impressed, Jupis. Your research into space/time energy has come a long way. But the time has come for you to step back! Pocacchio said as he was now pointing the weapon at Jupis

But that can't be- Jupis said

Pocacchio used the weapon he had in his hands and shot it at the barrier which caused it to break

Excellent! It worked! Jaster said

Jaster! Pocacchio said as he threw the weapon at Jaster which he caught

Got it. Jaster said

There you go! Use it just like i showed you! Pocacchio said

Thanks! Jaster said

That's our Dr. Pocacchio! Thank you so much! Steve said

ARGH! Using new weapons-that's not fair! Jupis said

Looks like someone's having a temper tantrum. Punk said

Shut up. I'm going to destroy you all. But first i'm going to destroy this little green man. Jupis said

Hulk smash! Hulk said

Get ready to die! Jupis said

Hulk and Jupis are about to have an intense fight it's going to get very destructive stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	32. Chapter 32

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 32

The gang has finally found Jupis and are now in a showdown with him however Hulk told them he wants to fight Jupis by himself so now Hulk is in a fight with Jupis

Hulk going to smash you. Hulk said

Smash me? Please you're just a big dumb brute. Jupis said

No, Hulk is strong and Hulk still going to smash you. Hulk said

Oh yeah? Well bring it on big man. Jupis said

Hulk smash. Hulk said

The fight has begone as Hulk and Jupis were facing off

Hulk tried to punch Jupis in the face but Jupis dodged

Jupis did his own punch to Hulk and it was successful

Hulk got angry and smash Jupis to the wall

Jupis needed to escape so he kicked Hulk to another wall

Hulk grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at Jupis

Jupis tried to shoot a missile at Hulk but he caught it

What the? Jupis said

Hulk then tossed the missile back at Jupis

Oh come on that's not fair. Jupis said

Hulk will always be the strongest. Hulk said

Okay i admit...you are pretty strong. But you're still a big dumb brute. Jupis said

Hulk then roared to try and scare Jupis

(Whoa that roar was pretty crazy) Jupis said in his head

Hulk then smirked as his roar actually got Jupis scared

What's with that smirking face? Okay so you scared me big whoop, you're still not going to beat me. Jupis said

Hulk am pretty sure Hulk can. Hulk said

We shall see about that. Jupis said

Jupis then did another punch to Hulk's face

How do you like that? Jupis said

Hulk then looked at Jupis as he wiped blood from his mouth spit out a tooth and smiled

What's with that look? Jupis said

(Roars) Hulk Roared

Uh oh. Jupis said

A few minutes later

Hulk was standing tall while Jupis was beaten to a bloody pulp

(Groans) Jupis groaned

As Hulk was done his friends came in to check on him

Wow that was incredible. Jaster said

Yup that's our buddy Hulk. Punk said

I gotta admit that was pretty incredible. Lilika said

Of course it was. Punk said

The gang approached Jupis and surrounded him

You certainly didn't make it easy for us. Lilika said

I'm sure you'll understand if you let me explain. Jupis said

Humph! It's a little too late for that! Lilika said

Come on, just hear what i have to say. It's a hard story tell and a hard one to hear. You'll probably think i'm so pitiful! Jupis said

Lilika...we should listen to what he has to say. Sophitia said

What? Lilika said

Sophitia's right we should hear him out. Batman said

Don't tell you all agree too? Lilika said as she asked the others

Well i wanna hear a good story. Punk said

I wanna hear it too. Jaster said

Hulk want to listen. Hulk said

I want to hear this Jupis's story too. Steve said

Lilika was overwhelmed by this so she signed and turned to Jupis

Fine, out with it. Lilika said

Don't rush me. Jupis said

This ought be good. Punk said

Anyway, i work for Daytron. Or did, before i was fired. I was the lead researcher on time/space energy. Know anything about that? Steve said

What is it? Sophitia said

It's a theory about an unlimited energy source that can solve the galaxy's resource problems. For us researchers , it's like a never-ending romance... Jupis said

Never-ending romance? Dude come on. Punk said

It's true. I was step closer to a breakthrough. Jupis said

(Flashback)

A man is seen inside the factory going into a control room

Good morning. So Jupis, you've been up all night working, too? the man said

Yeah. You too? We'll need a full week of sleep to make up for all this. Jupis said tiredly

Oh, i'm fine. I'm just happy to have this opportunity to work with the chief. the man said

The man then noticed something on the screen

Huh? the man said

The man looked closer at the screen

Jupis...is that i whay i think it is? the man said

Mmm...pretty soon, pretty soon. I just need to solve this equation and it'll be complete. Jupis said as he was still tired

So we're almost finished...the truths of the universe are about to be laid bare... the man said

Before the man could Jupis a question Jupis was already asleep so he decided to needed to do something

With this data, becoming the ruler of the universe is no longer just a dream. the man said

It wasn't long before some coffee was spilled onto the computers and the machines an explosion caused Jupis to wake up followed by more explosions as Jupis was freaking out

(Flashback ends)

And all of my data was destroyed! That's when Daytron fired me. Jupis said

I see...so it was your assistant Tony who caused the accident. And now you're trying to get them to hire you back? Steve said

So let me get this straight...some guy named Tony caused an accident and made you lose your job? Punk said

No, not at all! This is revenge! That "accident" was all part of Daytron's plan! They wanted that data all to themselves! They got Tony to play his role in bringing me down! You've got to believe me! Jupis said

Before they could say anything a group of soldiers came in with weapons Inspector Starr also came in

I knew i could count on the Desert Claw! But i still can't believe you caught Jupis this quickly! All right, Jupis Tooki Mcganel, you're coming with us. You have a Daytron inquest to attend. Inspector Starr said

Oh so now you're going to take me to "court," huh? Forget it! I'm not standing for any fake trial! Jupis said

If you come clean now, we can lighten your punishment. Inspector Starr said

No way-you want the death penalty! And i don't want to die! All i wanted to do was recover all of my research! So this means... Jupis said as he had something in his hand

What's that in your hand? Punk said

I guess i have no choice...! Jupis said as he threw a smoke bomb at the ground and the whole room was covered in smoke

Argh! I can't see! Inspector Starr said

Duded what was that? Punk said

A smoke bomb. Batman said

How do you know? Punk said

I've done this before too. Batman said

Oh right i remember. Punk said

That rat! Lilika said

All of them couldn't see anything until Steve saw something

Over there! Steve said

They all turned and saw Jupis running away escaping as the smoke cleared

Heeeeee hee hee hee hee! I won't let you catch me! Adios, amigos! Ha ha! Jupis said as he left while the soldiers were following him

That guy is unbelievable! Jaster said

I mean what did you expect from a guy throwing a smoke bomb and telling us a story about a guy named Tony. Punk said

He has nowhere to run. I've dispatched soldiers to all likely locations. It's only a matter of time before we get him. Inspector Starr said

Phew...so that's that, then. Steve said

Yes we've saved the factory. Sophitia said

Dr. Poccachio, if you wouldn't mind, could you please restart the mainframe for us? Inspector Starr said

Of course. Please come to my office. Poccachio said

A few more minutes later

Everyone was inside Dr. Poccachio's office as Dr. Poccachio was restarting the mainframe

Hmm...everything should be fine now. It seems that Jupis has not lost his pride as a scientist after all. The mainframe computer hasn't been harmed one bit. Poccachio said

I see, that's excellent news, Doctor. We owe it all to you, Desert Claw. Inspector Starr said as he turned to the others

Sure. Jaster said

Now, about that reward...let's see, how would you feel if I gave you this Poccachio Factory? Inspector Starr said

Huh? Jaster said

What? the others said

You mean you're going to use my factory again? What's going on, Starr? Poccachio said

You've had plenty of time to rest by now, Doctor. I think it's time to forget about the past and return to your work, don't you agree? Inspector Starr said

Poccachio didn't say anything as he stay quiet

Well? Inspector Starr said as he asked Jaster

Dude we're not really gonna use this factory are we? Punk said

With a facility like this. He'd be able to produce all kinds of items. Steve said

Wait really? Punk said

Yes, it'd be much better than some lousy reward money. What do you say, gentleman? Steve said

Okay that sounds good. Punk said

All right. We'll take the factory. Jaster said

So you really want to use my factory. I see. Then i'll bring it back up to speed as soon as possible so that you will be able to utilize it. Poccachio said

It's a deal, Dr. Poccachio. I'm so happy! Steve said

(Laughs happily) Steve... Poccachio said

Everyone went outside leaving Steve and Dr. Poccachio alone

You seem to be doing very well, Steve. You have good friends by your side and you look happy. I'm relived to know you're doing so well. By the way, can i ask you a small favour? Would you mind contacting me once in a while to tell me about the things you see and do on your journey through the galaxy? Poccachio said

The things i see and do...well of course. But why? Steve said

Oh, well, it's nothing, really...it's just that, i don't know...i've been pretty lonely lately.

Is that all? All right, i'll definitely keep in touch with you and tell you all about our adventures, then! Steve said

Oh, Really? How excellent! I'm so glad! Thank you, Steve. Poccachio said

It's no trouble at all. Steve said

Well then, it's time for you to go. Until we meet again. Poccachio said

Yes, doctor! Steve said

Steve left Dr. Poccachio's office and returned to his friends

Thank you for waiting. We sure took the long way around, but the Galaxy Corporation should be back online now. Steve said

Sweet then let's go then. Punk said

Yes, let's go see. Steve said

It looks like the gang has restored power to the Daytron Factory now they are on their way to the Galaxy Corporation to get their Travel Visa renewed stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	33. Chapter 33

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 33

After taking care of Jupis and earning a factory as a reward the gang was heading back to the Galaxy corporation to see if they can finally get their travel visa renewed

Man this has been one hell of a day. Lilika said

You said it. Punk said

It wasn't that bad. Steve said

Are you kidding? It was crazy. Punk said

Okay it was crazy but at least we restored power to the Daytron factory. Steve said

Jupis got away though. Jaster said

Yeah...where did he go to anyway? Punk said

Wherever he is he might've not gotten far. Batman said

Good point. Punk said

We should head back to the Galaxy corporation to see MIO. Sophitia said

Yeah let's go. Jaster said

Wait. Hulk said

Something wrong big guy? Punk said

Hulk have question. Hulk said

What is it Hulk? Jaster said

Why pink hair girl blame us for trouble in the first place? Hulk said

It's clearly obvious she was trying to screw with us. Lilika said

Come on, i'm sure she didn't mean any harm blaming us for what happened. Sophitia said

Any harm? We were thrown in jail because of her. Punk said

True but we escaped so that should count for something. Sophitia said

It doesn't count for anything. What matters is that she is an annoying brat who should've given us our travel visa. Lilika said

So what do you think we should do once we get there? Punk said

Well if she denies to give us our travel visa one more time i say we take her out. Lilika said

No. Batman said

What? Lilika said

I said no. Batman said

What do you mean...oh let me guess no killing right? Lilika said

Yes. Batman said

You're still serious about that? Lilika said

I am. Batman said

Okay then what do you suggest? Lilika said

We go to the Galaxy corporation and ask her once more nicely for the travel visa. Batman said

Fine we'll do it your way. Lilika said

Thank you. Batman said

Come on, guys let's go back to the Galaxy corporation. Jaster said

Right. the others said

Everyone but Punk and Lilika started walking

Wow. Lilika said

What? Punk said

Is your friend really serious about not killing? Lilika said

You have no idea. Punk said

They both went and joined the others

A few minutes later

The gang was now back inside the Galaxy corporation once again

Hi! Welcome to the Galaxy corporation! MIO said

Yeah, we know already. Punk said

Oh right sorry. MIO said

Is everything okay now? Batman said

Yup! They've solved the problem with that terrorist and the mainframe's back up and running! MIO said

Thank goodness. Sophitia said

I'm ready to process your requests now! MIO said

Oh, really? This time for sure? Lilika said

This time for sure! I mean, come on, that is my job, after all. Duh. MIO said

This is all we need. PLEASE, can you issue us a new galactic travel visa now? Jaster said as he held out the travel visa card

Ab-so-lute-ly! What have you got? ZR-KJ1701, the Dorgenark. Looks like the category of this vessel is a free-sailing freighter. MIO said

Is freighter another word for ship? Punk said

Yes. Batman said

Thought so. Punk said

All right...and there we go! Now you're all set. MIO said

That's it? That's all it took?! Jaster said

Dude how did you do it so fast? Punk said

Do it fast and do it right-that's the motto of the Galaxy corporation! We look forward to serving you again! MIO said

This girl is really bizzare. Punk said

I heard that. MIO said

Wait-i have two cards here. Jaster said

Jaster looked to see what the other card was and became surprised

What's this? Jaster said

What Jaster saw was a pink card with MIO's face on it

Oh, that's just a little present from me. Member number 78500 is a bit high, but what can you do?! MIO said

Wait a minute...is this the same card those two guards showed you? Punk said

Yup! like i said it's a present from me. MIO said as she posed and winked

Well aren't you lucky? Lilika said

We should probably get going. Batman said

You're right let's go guys. Jaster said as he and the others left

Thanks for your support! MIO said

A few more minutes later

After a long walk the gang was back inside the ship but they were shocked to see that someone was also inside with them

Huh? they all said

The gang was stunned to see that Jupis was here in their ship

Hmm...now THIS is a good-looking ship. I like it, i like it. Jupis said

Hey! What are you doing here? Jaster said

Yeah, what's going on here? Punk said

I'll be on the most-wanted list before long, right? My house is surrounded by soldiers. I have nowhere to hide! So i decided to become a crew member here 'til things die down. Jupis said

Oh yeah? Says who?! Lilika said

Says me, that's who. a voice said

The gang turned and saw Monsha standing on top with a plate fish

Jupis is a vital part of the Dorganark team! This is good! Mmm! This is great! Mmm! Monsha said

So he bribed you? Jaster said

Yup. Monsha said

That figures. Punk said

Mmm, this is so good! Kisala said as she was eating some cookies

You too? Punk said

Sorry. Kisala said

You folks are lucky to have me as a friend! It'll be nice working with you! Jupis said

Are you sure you want to work with us? Batman said

Of course i'm sure. I told you i have nowhere to hide. Jupis said

If that's the case then...welcome to the team, Jupis. Sophitia said

Thanks. Jupis said

Lilika approached Jupis and hit him on the head

Yow! Hey, what was that for?! Jupis said

humph! Lilika said

(Signs) Jaster signed

While everyone was still stunned Punk had an idea

Look this is a lot to take in so why don't we just relax and take a breather? Punk said

I agree with Punk let's all rest and cool down for a bit. Steve said

Good idea let's go rest everyone. Sophitia said

I got my eye on you buddy. Lilika said

Don't worry i'm not gonna try anything. Jupis said

You better not. Lilika said

Another few minutes later

The Warriors were in their room talking to one another

So Jupis is joining us huh? Punk said

I'm afraid so. Batman said

Wow, that's...really shocking. Punk said

It really is. Sophitia said

But why lizard decide to join us? Hulk said

You heard him, he has nowhere to hide. So now he's with us until the cops stop chasing him. Punk said

Maybe he chose us for a reason. Batman said

A reason? Punk said

Yes. He chose us for a very important reason. Batman said

And that would be? Sophitia said

He wants to fight Hulk, of course. Batman said

Blue lizard want to fight Hulk again? Hulk said

That's my theory. Batman said

Is there another theory? Punk said

He wants to help us after everything he did at the Daytron factory. Batman said

Makes sense. Punk said

Well whatever it is he's with us now so that's that. Sophitia said

Whoa! Hulk said

Something wrong Hulk? Sophitia said

Hulk have strange feeling we going to have a meeting soon. Hulk said

Seriously? Punk said

Yes. Hulk said

If that's true then we should for it right? Batman said

Right. Sophitia said

I guess so. Punk said

The gang was now leaving Zerard and was relaxing inside the ship what planet will they visit next? How does Hulk know a meeting is about to start stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	34. Chapter 34

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 34

After getting their travel visa renewed the gang was now leaving Zerard and headed to another planet while the Warriors were resting in their room Jaster was outside looking at the sky in space until Simon and Steve came in and approached him

Oh there you are, Mr. Rogue. Hurry to the bridge-the Captain has awakened from his nap. Steve said

The captain? You mean Dorgengoa? I get to meet him? Jaster said

In fact i believe he has specific orders for you. Steve said

Ah, Dessert Claw! Takin' orders straight from the boss, huh? Simon said

Everyone's on the bridge already. You'd better get moving. Steve said

Jaster then nodded as he went with Steve and Simon to go downstairs and meet Dorgengoa

So are you excited to meet Dorgengoa Jaster? Simon said

Yeah i've been waiting forever to meet him. Jaster said

That's wonderful and we're sure Dorgengoa would want to meet you too. Steve said

What's he like anyway? Jaster said

You'll find out once you see him. Simon said

Okay. Jaster said

Be on your best behavior understand? Steve said

Got it. Jaster said

Meanwhile

Lobo was still on Zerard but he was about to leave he first needs to say goodbye to Norma

Do you really have to go? Norma said

Yeah, i mean as much as i would love to stay here i gotta get back to my job. Lobo said

Why? Norma said

I'm a bounty hunter. It's my job, plus my boss will get mad if i don't do my job. Lobo said

I see. Norma said

Relax babe if i'm not working on a job right now i'll come back and visit. Lobo said

You promise? Norma said

I promise. Lobo said

Good. Norma said

Hey, tell you what how about we go on that date right now? Lobo said

Really? Norma said

What you don't wanna do it? Lobo said

Of course i do but...it just seems too early. Norma said

Hey it's never too early to have a date. Lobo said

Are you sure you wanna do this? What about your job? Norma said

It's just a date it won't be long. Lobo said

Well if you say so. Norma said

I do say so. Now come on let's have some fun. Lobo said

A few minutes later

Lobo and Norma were done with their date and now Lobo was ready to leave

That was wonderful. Norma said

I'm glad you liked it. Lobo said

Of course i did. And i have to say it felt good. Norma said

Have you ever been on a date before? Lobo said

No, this was my first time. Norma said

First timer huh? Lobo said

Yes. Norma said

Figures. Lobo said

What do you mean? Norma said

Uh...nothing. Well anyway it's time that i head out. Lobo said

Okay but before you go can i give something? Norma said

Sure what is it? Lobo said

Norma grabs Lobo's face and gives him a kiss it was very long until she let go of him

Huh. Pretty good kiss. Lobo said

You think so? Norma said

Yeah. Lobo said

That's good to hear. Norma said

Can i have another one? Lobo said

You can have another when you come back and visit. Norma said

Makes sense. Lobo said

By the way...aren't you forgetting something? Norma said

No what? Lobo said

Your job. Norma said

Oh right, i almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me. Lobo said

No problem. Norma said

Lobo got on his motorcycle and then drove off into space

That man is something special. Norma said

Back to the others

Everyone was in the main area of the ship as Jaster and the Warriors were waiting to see Dorgengoa suddenly Zegram approached them

Hey, Jaster. Quite a promotion, huh? I hear this next mission is all yours. Zegram said

I'll say. Punk said

Kisala approached Jaster and the Warriors as well

Papa's usually not one to trust people. Good for you, Jaster! Kisala said

Where is your father anyway? Sophitia said

He should be coming soon. Kisala said

What does he look like? Punk said

You'll find out once you see him. Kisala said

Okay. Punk said

Good for you? Maybe-IF you're the real deal. Zegram said

What eye patch man talking about? Hulk said

It's nothing. Anyway good luck kid. Zegram said as he left to join the others

That was weird. Punk said

Yeah. Jaster said

All present and accounted for? My most distinguished pirates, Dorgengoa, our great and honorable Captain, has finally awakened! Company, fall in! Monsha said

While everyone was waiting a huge earthquake sound was going on

Dude what the hell is going on? Punk said

T-The Cap'n is on the bridge! Monsha said

But what was that sound? Sophitia said

Oh don't worry about that. He does that everytime he gets out of bed. Monsha said

Everytime? Batman said

Everytime. Monsha said

Seems kinda loud. Sophitia said

Yeah well what can you do? Monsha said

I finally get to meet him... Dorgengoa... Jaster said

It was time as Dorgengoa was making his entrance what everyone saw was a giant fat man sitting on a chair and eating some meat THIS was Dorgengoa

Scalawags! How are things? Guess i was out for a little too long this time. Dorgengoa said

Who the hell is this guy? Punk said whispered to Kisala

That's my Papa. Kisala said Whispered to Punk

Wait this fat guy is your dad? Punk said

Yes he is. Also please don't call him fat. Kisala said

Sorry. Punk said

Thank you. I know he's a little overweight but he's still my Papa. Kisala said

I guess so. Punk said

Well can't very well sleep forever. It's time we go out and fulfill my ambition! Dorgengoa said

What Ambition? Hulk want to know. Hulk said

I'll tell you about it later. But first i want to know...did we ever find the Dessert Claw? Dorgengoa said

Yes, he's right here. Steve said as he pointed at Jaster

Dorgengoa looked at Jaster closely until he looked at Steve

Didn't you hear me? Where's Dessert Claw? Dorgengoa said

Er, um...right here, sir! Steve said as he pointed at Jaster again

Dessert Claw is actually Jaster here. Simon said

Dorgengoa looked at Jaster closely again

What? This kid? Dorgengoa said

Yeah, this is Jaster. He's the Dessert Claw. Punk said

Dorgengoa had a angry face and was boiling with rage until...

Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU IDIOT! This runt ain't the Dessert Claw! Dorgengoa said

Wha-at?! everyone except the Warriors said

He isn't? Steve said

Of course he isn't. This runt is not Dessert Claw. Dorgengoa said

But he's gotta be! Jaster's terribly strong! There's no way! How could we be wrong on this? Simon said

I know what Dessert Claw looks like. And this snot-nosed little whelp don't look like Dessert Claw! Dorgengoa said

You tricked us! Good grief! Simon said

Actually we kinda knew too. Punk said

You all did? Steve said

Yes we all knew. Sophitia said

Well why didn't you tell us? Simon said

We didn't want you to know the truth. We wanted to wait until it was time. Batman said

Well better late than ever huh? Simon said

Jaster, is it true? Kisala said

Uh, no, i just...i'm sorry. I meant to come clean sooner or later. Jaster said

Like i said better late than ever. Simon said

Oh, my goodness! What a frightful mess! Steve said

Tie this imposter up! And toss him overboard! Dorgengoa said

Uh oh. Punk said

No. Batman said

Oh no. Sophitia said

Hulk no like where this is going. Hulk said

Neither do i Hulk it looks like the others except the Warriors have discovered that Jaster is not the Dessert Claw that Simon and Steve had thought which is probably bad what's going to happen will Jaster be saved will the Warriors help stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


	35. Chapter 35

The Warriors: Protectors of the Multiverse

Chapter 35

The gang was inside the ship heading to another planet but before that they were in a meeting with the captain of the ship Dorgengoa Steve and Simon explained to him that they found Dessert Claw who so happens to be Jaster Dorgengoa became furious after finding out that they couldn't find the real Dessert Claw and order his men to toss Jaster overboard but before they could do that Kisala yelled out to his father

Papa, wait! Jaster might not be Dessert Claw, but he's our friend. Please Papa, don't punish him! Kisala said

Wh-what? Dorgengoa said

Nice save. Punk said

Thanks. Kisala said

Kisala...why are you sticking up for this scurvy dog? Dorgengoa said

While you were taking a nap, Jaster was a tremendous help to us. A true pirate never forgets his obligations, right? Kisala said

That's right! And Mr. Rogue's strength is for real! Steve said

Cap'n, i guarantee without a shadow of a doubt it will be good to have Jaster around. We're beggin' ya! Let him stay in the crew, okay? Simon said

Aw, now YOU have to pour it on... Dorgengoa said

Humph. What a bunch of suckers. Zegram said

What did you say? Sophitia said

Nothing. Zegram said

Captain! Simon said

Dude come on let Jaster stay. Punk said

I can't hear myself think! SHUDDAAAAAAAP! Dorgengoa said

Dorgengoa yelled so loud that it made the whole ship shook

Scurvy dogs...exactly whose ship do you think this is?! Ya bunch of crybabies! Dorgengoa said

That was very loud. Sophitia said

You're telling me. Punk said

Jaster, was it? All right then, i'll give you another chance. Let's see if you can prove your usefulness. Dorgengoa said

Papa! Kisala said

That's our cap'n! Simon said

HOWEVER! If you screw up it's curtains for you! Ya got that, Jaster? Dorgengoa said

Y-yes, sir. I understand. What is it that you'd like me to do, captain? Jaster said

Hmm...but before that...all ya dogs, clean out yer ears and listen good! I'm gonna tell you of my top-secret plans that i've been keeping you in the dark about 'til now. Dorgengoa said

Really, captain? Simon said

Top-secret plans? Sophitia said

Hmm...well this should be entertaining. Zegram said

So you're finally going to tell us! It IS rather odd not even to tell your crew the reason for their voyage. Steve said

C'mon, Papa-out with it! Kisala said

Yeah, tell us these top-secret plans dude. Punk said

My ultimate goal is the legendary lost planet of Eden! Dorgengoa said

As soon as Dorgengoa said that everyone was shocked and surprised by this

Eden...? Zegram said

Wait hold on...your goal is to find a lost planet called Eden? Punk said

That's right. Dorgengoa said

Oh, i've heard of that. It's a phantom planet that vanished a long time ago. Kisala said

A phantom planet? Batman said curious

No way is that true. Punk said

It is true, i read about it in a book. Kisala said

Yeah, and they say it holds enough treasure to allow anyone to rule the entire galaxy. Simon said

Rule the entire galaxy? Sophitia said

Yeah, that's the one! And they say that on that planet, there are people there that live forever. Kisala said

You're not telling me you really believe in all that hogwash, are ya? Simon said

I remember now! Eden suddenly vanished from our galaxy some ten thousand years ago. Supposedly they were even more advanced than Zerard. It is the utopia spoken of in legends throughout the galaxy. Steve said

You mean that old fairy tale? You can't honestly be serious... Zegram said

Shuddap! I'm dead serious! It'll take one hell of a mission to be able to find the path to Eden and actually make it there. And that's why i ordered you to scout out the very best hunters. In other words, we are going to strip Eden bare of all its spoils. Dorgengoa said

So we're looking for some sweet treasure right? Punk said

Yes, the galaxy's foremost treasures will be mine! Dorgengoa said

Called it. Punk said

Monsha! Dorgengoa said

A-Aye aye Cap'n! Deadlights on the screen, mates! Monsha said

Everyone turned around and looked the screen

I take it you all know about the Geo Record? Dorgengoa said

Nope. The Warriors said

Wait you four never heard of the Geo Record? Dorgengoa said

They all except Batman shrugged

(Signs) okay let me explain. It's the galaxy's top adventure log, containing every kind of treasure. According to this, Eden has an undeniable tie to the Great Tablets. Dorgengoa said

Great Tablets? Jaster said

Ancient tablets-we've been looking for them for ages. I get it now. That's why you've been so obsessed with them. Kisala said

If my intuition is correct, the secret that will open the path to Eden is hidden on the Great Tablets. But before we can get to Eden, we've got to get our hot little hands on those tablets first. Dorgengoa said

If that's the case then where should we go first? Batman said

According to my sources, a huge ancient tablet was excavated from a mine on Vedan just the other day. Dorgengoa said

Really? Punk said

Yes, but i don't know if this is one of THE tablets, but it's certainly worth investigating. Dorgengoa said

The mines are controlled by the Zax Morarty family. Zegram said

Hulk don't understand. Who are the Zax Morarty family? Hulk said

A group of vicious thugs. And they aren't exactly pleasant to deal with. Zegram said

Listen up, Jaster! You're going down to Vedan to find out if that tablet is legit. Dorgengoa said

Aye-aye, Captain. Jaster said

Succeed and i'll permit you to stay. Dorgengoa said

Piece of cake. Punk said

Oh, that's great news, Jaster! I was a little nervous for a second there. Kisala said

We all were. Sophitia said

Thanks guys. But right now we need to find that tablet. Jaster said

Right. they all said

After the meeting was over they and everyone else went back to their rooms except Zegram who was still there

Heh...you're not gettin' soft on me, are ya? Zegram said

Didn't you noticed? Something's special about him. Of all the warriors i've come across in my life, this is only the second one that's given me this feeling. Dorgengoa said

Is that right? And who was the first guy? Zegram said

Dessert Claw-the real one, that is. Dorgengoa said as he went back to his room to sleep

Humph. Zegram said

A few minutes later

The ship was speeding across the galaxy and then was now in a different planet a planet known as Vedan after a few minutes in the air the ship landed

So this is Vedan. Jaster said

Over forty percent of the galaxy's metal ore and minerals are mined here on Vedan. The vast resources available here make it one of the top mining planets. Kisala said

Looks kind of dark. Jaster said

You took the words right out of my mouth. Punk said

Uh-huh. The sun never rises in this mining sector. This place is also known as the city of eternal night. Pretty romantic, don't you think, Jaster? Kisala said

City of eternal night...so where do we start? Jaster said

Well, we'll have to go to the mines if we want to check on this tablet. Most likely they only allow authorized people to enter. We should start off by heading into town and try to find a way into the mines. Kisala said

Then what are we waiting for? Let's go. Punk said

Yes, we shall go right now. Kisala said

Before they could go and head into town someone was calling out to them

Wait. a voice said

Huh? they all said

They all turned and saw Simon running up and approaching them

Thank god i caught up to you guys. Simon said

Simon what are you doing here? Kisala said

I have a special message from Captain Dorgengoa. Simon said

Dorgengoa? Jaster said

Papa? Kisala said

Yeah, the very same person. Simon said

Well what does he want? Punk said

Hold on i have it written down on a piece of paper that's somewhere inside my bag. Simon said

Simon then checked inside his bag and found the paper

Okay i got it. Simon said

What does it say? Sophitia said

Okay. (Clears his throat) "Dear Jaster, Kisala, and the Warriors i have a secret mission that i forgot to mention." Simon said as he read

A Secret mission? Punk said

"A secret mission that i need taken care of. I need two people that can handle this mission, i'll explain more what once the two of you are inside." Signed Dorgengoa. Simon said as he finished reading

Wow, a secret mission? That sounds exciting. Kisala said

Yeah, but it says it needs two people for the job right? Jaster said

That's right. Simon said

Okay...which two of us wants to volunteer? Punk said

Everyone started to think until Batman and Sophitia raised their hands

We'll do it. they both said

Really? Jaster said

Yes. Batman said

Of course. Sophitia said

Are you sure you guys wanna do this? Punk said

Don't worry we can handle it. Batman said

Besides it sounds very important. Sophitia said

And while we do that you and Hulk go with Jaster and Kisala and find the tablet. Batman said

I guess that makes sense. Punk said

Great that's just what i need. Now come along let's go meet with the boss. Simon said

Simon along with Batman and Sophitia left and went inside the ship to speak with Dorgengoa

Well that's just great. Punk said

It's not so bad i mean...you got us right? Jaster said

Yeah, that's true. Punk said

Of course it's true and Hulk you like to smash right? Kisala said

Hulk do like to smash. Hulk said

So how about we work together for a little bit until your friends are back with you deal? Kisala said

Deal. they both said

Excellent. Kisala said

So what are we supposed to do again? Punk said

We have to go into town, find a way into the mines, and find the tablet. Kisala said

Okay then let's go then. Punk said

Yes, let's. Kisala said

It looks The Warriors have split up...but only for a short while Punk and Hulk are now traveling with Jaster and Kisala as they head into the city of Vedan to find the supposed tablet which Dorgengoa has doubts about it being legit stay tuned

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
